Dragonball Z: Meant to Be
by Nickyjoet
Summary: Goku and Bulma have been friends for years, but what has changed now that Goku is an adult? What happens when a certain saiyan comes to earth and changes Goku's life forever? Read and find out! Goku/Bulma fic. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Hello, I'm back with a new story that will hopefully be better than the previous Goku/Bulma story. The other was just a prototype, so I thought I'd take a different take on the Goku/Bulma idea. Please read, review, and enjoy this story.

* * *

Dragonball Z: Meant to Be

Prologue

It had been three, long years on the sanctuary known as Kami's Lookout, and Son Goku was ready to go back down to earth to compete in the Tenkaichi Budokai and beat Piccolo once and for all. Kami-sama had created a turtle school uniform that the now adult Goku could fit in, but the young warrior packed it in his bag, deciding to put it on when he got to the tournament. Goku, instead, wore a blue robe with white lining. Kami had warned Goku that it was raining at the island where the tournament was held, so Goku put on protective head-wrap, and even had an umbrella ready.

Goku stood at the edge of the lookout and turned around to look at Kami and Mr. Popo.

"Thank you guys for training me, I feel like I could take on an army of Piccolos!" Goku said with his wide, trademark grin.

"Let's hope you don't have to," Kami said with a small chuckle, "Now go, Son Goku, and show us what our training has awakened in you."

Goku nodded and leapt over the edge, rocketing downward. He grabbed the ladder that began at the edge of lookout and down to the bottom, where his Nyiobo still stretched downward, attaching the lookout to Karin's tower.

Goku slid down the ladder until he neared his staff and he leapt off the ladder and grabbed onto his magical pole, commanding it to shrink to normal. It immediately began shrinking, taking Goku down to the top of Karin's tower. Goku landed on the top of the tower and placed the now regular sized Nyiobo into its holder. He slid down the side and flipped into the opening of the tower, where a surprised Karin and Yajirobe stood.

"Hey, Karin," Goku said, "Long time, no see."

Karin nodded, "I know why you are here."

"You do?"

Karin looked to Yajirobe and pointed to Goku. Yajirobe dug in his robe; pulling forth a small bag filled with senzu beans and tossed it to Goku.

"Thanks Karin and Yajirobe," Goku said, rushing to the railing, "Seeya, I'm off to fight in the tournament."

Goku jumped from the tower and fell toward the ground.

"Kinto' Un!" he screamed.

Soon a yellow cloud swooped underneath him and caught him in midflight. Goku steered it toward his destination and let a smile come to his lips once more as he thought about seeing his friends again.

* * *

Bulma sat in the back of a taxi cab with Oolong and Pu'ar. She was busy putting on her makeup and red lipstick. Oolong looked at her and snorted.

"What're you getting all fancy for?" he asked sarcastically.

"If you're going to be as good looking as me it helps to put this stuff on," Bulma said, winking at herself in the small mirror of her compact.

"Pathetic."

"Don't listen to him, Bulma," Pu'ar said, "I think you look lovely."

"Thank you Pu'ar, at least someone noticed."

About a half an hour passed when they finally arrived at the Tenkaichi Budokai. It was still pouring down rain, so Bulma took out her umbrella and opened the door. She immediately opened the umbrella and held it above her head. She heard a familiar voice shout her name and she looked up to see Lunch standing with Kame Sennin AKA Master Roshi. Bulma made her way over to them and began talking with Lunch. Master Roshi placed a hand on Bulma's rear, ever the dirty old man, and looked her up and down.

"My, my, you've grown up quite a bit, eh?" he said, feeling Bulma's behind.

"Hands off my butt!" the blue haired woman commanded, slamming an elbow into Roshi's nose.

The old man rubbed his injured nose until he heard a greeting come from behind him. Everyone turned to see a man walking towards them wearing a blue robe, wrap around his head, and an open umbrella that was held above his head to protect from the unfriendly weather. Roshi asked if the man was a friend of Bulma's, but she denied it, not knowing who the strange man was.

"Hey, old timer, you did come back!" the man said with a smile, "Man, you all look great!"

Roshi's eyes widened, "No way!"

"Goku, is that you?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, of course it's me. Don't tell me you don't recognize me because of this silly outfit?"

Goku grabbed the wrap on his head and began to unravel it, his wild hair poking through when it could, and when finally he got the wrap off, everyone knew it was Son Goku.

"There, obvious now, right?" he said with a smile.

Goku took a step toward them and stood directly in front of them, "Did you all shrink?" he asked, referring to the fact that they were all shorter than he.

"Stupid," Bulma said, though her face showed she was still awestruck, "You're huge."

Goku rubbed the top of his head, "Yeah, I guess I did grow a bit."

Bulma continued to stare at Goku, _my god, he's so handsome, I can't believe it_. Goku noticed Bulma looking at him strangely, and suddenly their eyes met. For a moment, the world around them turned dark, and it seemed that they were the only two standing there. Goku felt heat rush to his cheeks and he began to feel funny, he immediately looked to Bulma's lips. He needed to say something to break the anxiety.

"Bulma," he said quickly, "You're lips are red, do you have a fever?"

Bulma's blush became darker once she realized that he had only been looking at her because of her lips, "It's lipstick!"

Goku began to feel strange again, luckily, a friendly voice sounded to the right of them.

"Hey," it was Krillin, "Look at us!"

Everyone just looked at him, noticing that Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu were standing behind him. The only thing different about the group was the fact that Krillin and grown a little, and Yamcha and some scars on his face.

"I was expecting a little more reaction," Yamcha said.

Krillin walked up to Master Roshi and smiled, "Look at how big I've gotten."

Goku walked up to Krillin, putting a hand on his friends shoulder, "You look great Krillin."

Krillin looked the wild haired man in the face, "Goku, is that you?" Goku just smiled. Krillin leaped into Goku's arms, embracing his greatest friend. "Goku, I missed you so much! I never got to say thank you for bringing me back to life!"

Yamcha's eyes widened, "That's Goku?"

"So it is," Tenshinhan said with the same look of disbelief plastered on his face.

Everyone just stood there in the rain talking to each other about the last three years.

Many long minutes passed when the loudspeaker cracked and an announcement was heard.

"Due to the severe weather, the Tenkaichi Budokai will be postponed until tomorrow! I repeat: due to the severe weather, the Tenkaichi Budokai will be postponed until tomorrow!"

A load groan emitted from Goku, Krillin and Yamcha. Roshi laughed and shook his head.

"Guess we should find a hotel and get some rooms before anyone else does," Bulma said, "Anyone have a Capsule car on them?"

Roshi took out a capsule and pressed the button on the top, throwing it a few feet away. The capsule exploded in a puff of white smoke and when it cleared a Capsule car was visible.

"Everyone squeeze in," Bulma said with a sigh, disappointed at how small the car was.

Roshi jumped into the driver's seat and Lunch sat in the passenger seat, while Oolong and Pu'ar sat in between the two front seats. Tenshinhan shrugged and he crawled into the back of the car, followed by Chaozu. Chaozu sat in Tenshinhan's lap as to make room for everyone else. Krillin jumped into the back and sat next to Tenshinhan, scooting uncomfortably close so that the three others could fit in. Yamcha got in and scooted as close to Krillin as he possibly could, but when he looked next to him he saw that only one more person could fit, unless the second person was okay with sitting on someone's lap. Goku entered the back of the car and sat down next to Yamcha. He tried to scoot closer but there was still no room left. He looked out the open door at Bulma, and she looked slightly irritated.

"Just sit on someone's lap," Yamcha said to her.

"I can't believe you guys; not even leaving me a seat," Bulma said crawling into the car. She sat down on Goku's lap and closed the car door. She put her arm around Goku's neck, holding it firmly so when Roshi began driving she wouldn't bounce around the place. "You better not let me bust through the windshield if we get into a crash," she told Goku with a jesting scowl.

Goku laughed nervously and placed his hands on her back, "No worries," he said with his trademark grin.

Roshi started the car and pressed the gas, sending them on their way toward the city. The road they were on was a little bumpy, for the road was undergoing construction, so the passengers were jerked around quite a bit. Bulma nearly fell off of Goku's lap but he instinctively grabbed her and pulled her in close. Bulma's breath was taken away when she felt Goku's defined muscles underneath his robe press against her body. Her heart began to beat like mad and she was sure Goku could feel it, which he did. He wondered what was happening, he had held Bulma this close before when he had saved her from the Red Ribbon Army, but it didn't affect him like it did now. Goku just looked ahead and tried not to look Bulma in the eyes, afraid that he would start feeling even funnier than he was now.

They arrived outside of a hotel that was just inside the city so they each hurried out, save Goku, and made their way into the building to escape the rain. Goku held back and stood underneath the awning that the hotel had above its doors. He looked out at the rain that was coming down in heavy sheets. He watched as it ruptured puddles making small to large rings expand and shrink atop its watery surface, and he let the loud pitter patter of the drops calm his mind as it hit the canopy above him.

No sooner had he cleared his mind, the thought of the moment he and Bulma locked eyes flooded into his head. _What was that about? _He wondered to himself, _what happened in the last three years? _Goku was scared; he had never felt this way before in his life. He decided he would talk to Krillin about it later, but for now he was just going to stand outside and enjoy the rain.

* * *

Bulma knew what was happening but she did not want to admit it. She liked Goku, but more than a little bit. She tried to tell herself that it was wrong, but the more she thought about it, the more she saw that it was right. They were only four years apart and he was eighteen years old now. She liked Yamcha, but Goku was friendlier, and more trusting, and she knew that with him she'd always be safe. She had no idea how to approach him about it; maybe she wouldn't approach him about it, what if he took it the wrong way? This was just too hard to think about, and she didn't have anyone to talk to about it. Perhaps Lunch would be comfortable to talk to about it, but Bulma didn't know how much experience the girl had with men. She sighed and continued to stare out the hotel room window at the rain, her chin resting on her upturned palm.

Oolong noticed this and took Pu'ar by the hand, taking him over to the corner.

"Hey, you notice she's been acting differently?" the pig asked the floating cat-like being.

"Yeah. It seems she's been acting this way since Goku showed up…" Pu'ar stated, looking at Bulma worriedly.

"You think she likes Goku?"

"But isn't she with Lord Yamcha?"

"I don't know, didn't he leave her to go on the training trip?"

Pu'ar just shrugged, again looking to Bulma. Oolong just shrugged, not extremely bothered that Bulma liked Goku, and because Bulma liked any "hot" guy she came across. But he didn't see how deep it affected her, because she usually got over it pretty quick, but this time she seemed distraught about it. Pu'ar felt like talking to her, but he didn't know how to go about talking about Bulma's problem.

Bulma watched as the grey sky became darker as the sun set behind the clouds. This had never happened to her before, she had never felt this deeply about a man before in her entire life, and it was even weirder that she was feeling these things about Goku. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to speak with someone, and Lunch was her best bet.

* * *

Goku walked inside of the hotel's lounge and sighed heavily. He decided he would just go up to his room and talk to Krillin about what was happening; perhaps his bald friend knew what was going on. Goku began walking up the stairs to find him and Krillin's room.

Goku reached the top of the stairs and saw Bulma walking down the hallway toward him. He smiled and waved at her. Bulma looked to him and smiled slightly, a blush coming to her face, and she looked away and waved to him as she passed. He shrugged, feeling relief that she had passed him. He continued down the hall to his room.

He went into the room and saw Krillin staring out the window with a grim look on his face.

"What's wrong Krillin?" Goku asked his friend.

"I'm just waiting for this rain to stop," he said, "I wanna fight in the Budokai so bad!"

"I know what you mean.

"Hey Krillin," Goku said softly, walking over to his friend to sit next to him.

"What's up, Goku?"

"I need your help with something."

"Lay it on me."

"You know how me and Bulma have been friends for a long time, right?"

"Right," Krillin replied, elongating the "I" sound as if telling Goku to continue.

"Well, I've been around her for a long time, and I've never felt weird around her, but today when I saw her for the first time in three years, I felt funny, like my stomach was doing flips. I don't understand. Oh, and, when we looked at each other, it was weird. I don't know what's going on."

"Wow," Krillin said, a sly smile coming to his lips, "You like Bulma."

"Of course I like Bulma, she's my friend. I just wanna know why I feel funny around her now."

"You idiot, you like Bulma as more than a friend."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, truly puzzled.

"Are you really that stupid? Goku, you love her, like her."

"You mean…" Goku's eyes widened, "Oh no, how did this happen?"

Goku began to think about the last three years. What could have possibly happened to him during those past years that had changed him? He remembered the training, the growing up, training of the mind and spirit. Goku suddenly had a realization; the training of the mind and spirit had matured him and made him smarter than he had once been. He must have gained the interest in girls during the training process, so when he returned today, the girl he had been closest to for most of his life was, of course, the first person he'd be attracted to.

"Kami's training did more than just make me stronger," Goku whispered under his breath as he plopped down into the seat that was next to Krillin. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

"Lunch," Bulma said to the dark blue haired woman in front of her, "I really need to talk to you."

"Of course," Lunch said softly, she turned to Master Roshi, "Excuse me, but can Bulma and I please talk in private?"

Roshi nodded and exited the room, though of course he grumbled and complained, wondering what they were going to talk about.

"Go ahead, dear," Lunch said, nodding at the young woman who looked so distraught.

"I think I like Goku," Bulma said.

"Oh my," Lunch replied, a slight blush on her cheeks, "That is big news. Why now, all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," Bulma said honestly, "He just showed up and he's so handsome, and now he's all grown up…"

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"Yeah right," Bulma exclaimed irritably, "Like he would even understand that I liked him. For a moment I thought he did, but then he just said something about my lips, saying how red they were and if I had a fever."

"Are you sure he wasn't just using that as a cover up to hide how he really felt?"

"Doubt it," Bulma said, denying that Goku could ever feel anything toward her.

"I think you should talk to him about it. If you're too nervous you can wait until tomorrow."

Bulma smiled, "Thank you, Lunch."

"Anytime, dear," Lunch said with a genuine smile of her own.

* * *

The next day came and Bulma did not have a chance to talk to Goku, because the Tenkaichi Budokai was going to start early, so she decided she should wait until after the tournament to talk to Goku about their feelings.

During the course of the tournament, the second match, in fact, Goku was up against a strange girl that had had her name withheld. She held an angry look on her face as she yelled things at Goku. One of which made Bulma's heart sink; the girl had told Goku that he had promised to take her hand in marriage. Goku, of course, was clueless, which made Bulma's body flood with relief. But then Goku wanted to know the girl's name, so she said that if he could beat her in the match that she would tell him. So Goku punched the air with such force that just the wind from the blow knocked the girl back and out of bounds. So, as promised, she told Goku that her name was Chi-Chi, and immediately, everyone, save Krillin and Lunch, knew who she was. Even Goku himself remembered that he had, in fact, asked her to marry him.

_ Goku was standing next to the Capsule car waiting for Bulma to get back from keeping her end of her and Roshi's bargain. Chi-Chi, the Ox King's daughter, walked up to him and grasped her hands together shyly in front of her._

_ "You know," she began softly, "Maybe when you're old enough, my dad will give you my hand."_

_ "Huh?" Goku replied, looking to Chi-Chi, "Your dad is gonna give me something? Well, whatever it is, I'll be sure to come and get it." _

Goku shook out of the old memory and looked to the girl, "I guess I did say I'd take your hand. We better get married."

* * *

In the crowd, Bulma's heart sank deeper than it had the previous time. Now what was she going to do? She just let Goku slip through her fingers. She didn't like that, but what else was she supposed to do? Goku was going to get married, and Bulma didn't have the heart to intervene. Besides, she didn't know if Goku felt the same about her, so she decided it was best to just leave things the way they were now.

* * *

Goku looked into the crowd and saw Bulma with her head turned away. Goku so bad wanted her to look at him so that he could smile and make her feel better, but she never did look at him. Goku turned around and looked to the side of him where Chi-Chi was grasping onto his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. Goku sighed and continued toward the competitor's waiting room. He looked back over his shoulder and noticed that Bulma was looking at him, he went to smile, but the blue haired girl quickly looked away and began talking to Oolong. Goku looked to Chi-Chi again and nodded. He would make the best of this, even if it killed him inside.

**A/N: **The other chapters will be taking place in DBZ, duh. So please review and tell me what you think! ^_^


	2. Attack of the Saiyans pt 1

Insert Disclaimer Here

Dragonball Z: Meant to Be

Chapter 1

Attack of the Saiyans

_It's been five years since Goku had beaten Piccolo, and his affection for Bulma had settled back to normal levels. He had not had any romantic feelings towards her since that day. He now had a son with his wife Chi-Chi. Goku named his son after his grandfather, Son Gohan. Goku and his friends got a hold of him, telling him that they were holding a reunion at the Kame House, so, of course, Goku had to go and he decided to bring Gohan so he could introduce him to his friends. Little did Goku know, this happy reunion was going to start a series of events that would change his life forever…_

It had happened so fast that he didn't have time to register everything that he had been told in the past hour. Goku was on the ground after getting slammed to the floor after dodging a blast from a strange man he had just met. He looked to his right and saw that Piccolo was missing an arm, having not fully dodged the other blast by the strange man from outer space. The alien man hovered high above them, laughing hysterically at the loss of the green man's arm.

It had all started when Goku and the gang reunited at the Kame House. Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Yamcha, Pu'ar and Oolong were not at the reunion, but Goku, Bulma, Roshi and Krillin were.

The reunion started off nicely; Goku introduced his son, Gohan, to everybody and they all just made small talk with one another. Bulma complained about Yamcha, and the reason that they broke up, while Krillin talked to Goku about Gohan. Krillin was disappointed that Chi-Chi wouldn't let Goku train the kid, even Goku disliked the fact, but he wasn't about to argue with her.

Then it happened. Goku had felt a strong energy coming toward them and soon enough a strange man with long hair, wearing strange armor and weird machine on his left eye landed on the small island. Goku had never felt anything as powerful as this man before, and it seemed that he was the only one that felt how powerful the man was. Krillin tried to casually tell the man to leave, but was smacked away, crashing into the Kame House. Goku looked to the man after making sure Krillin was okay, and was completely shocked at what he saw: a tail! The man had a tail, just like Goku had when he was kid.

The man proceeded to tell Goku that his name was Raditz and that Goku's name was really Kakarrot. He then told Goku that they were both saiyans from planet Vegeta, but even eerier still, Raditz told Goku that they were brothers. Goku couldn't believe it, he was so shocked that he didn't have time to think before Raditz took his son and left, but not before threatening his son's life if Goku didn't kill one hundred humans by the next day.

Goku, feeling a mix of anger and disbelief decided he would take Raditz on. Piccolo soon showed up, also wanting to rid of the saiyan for his own personal reasons. Goku agreed, only wanting his son back.

So here he was, bruised and nearly beaten, watching helplessly as his only able ally was now handicapped.

"Son Goku," Piccolo said while making his way over to the downed fighter, "Do you have any new attacks that you could use right now?"

"You know what?" Goku asked, getting up, "For once I am fresh out."

"You always were a lazy one," Piccolo stated with a smirk, "Luckily, I am not."

"Will you be able to use it with just one arm?"

"The loss of a limb will be no obstacle, but I require time. So hold him while I charge it."

"You better be damn sure it's gonna work," Goku said, looking at Raditz who was now on the ground waiting patiently for his opponents to shut up and fight.

"Funny," Piccolo said with a slight chuckle, "I devised this attack to kill you."

"But it's gonna help me instead."

"As soon as we rid of this saiyaman I will turn this attack against you," Piccolo stated with a laugh.

Goku stood up straight and nodded, "I'll hold him off as long as I can, hurry and charge that thing."

Goku launched forward at Raditz, ready to attack. Piccolo, however, spread his legs and bent his knees; bring two fingers to his head, bringing his energy to his fingertips.

Goku sent a series of kicks and punches at Raditz, but the saiyan warrior easily blocked and dodged the attacks. Radits threw a kick at Goku and hit him squarely, sending his younger brother flying backward. Goku caught himself on the ground and launched himself into the air, his hands cupped at his side.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" he said, blue energy forming between his cupped hands.

Raditz was completely in shock; his scouter told him that Goku was putting all his energy in a single point.

"Ha!" Goku screamed, throwing his arms forward sending the Kamehameha at Raditz.

The saiyan warrior dodged out of the way, but Goku brought the Kamehameha around so that it would follow his target. Raditz looked over his shoulder and saw the blue beam of energy coming at him. He quickly whipped around and extended his hands and caught the blast. Blue energy exploded around him, and when the smoke cleared Raditz was seen flexing his burned hand. He did not look happy.

"Try this!" Raditz screamed, throwing a blast of his own at the hovering Goku.

The blast hit and blew the top of Goku's gi away. Goku fell to the ground. He couldn't believe it; he had been hit by one blast and he was already reduced to this. He hoped that they could beat him before things got too hopeless.

* * *

Bulma flew the skycar toward the spot where she remembered seeing the dragon ball on the radar before she gave it to Goku. Roshi and Krillin sat in the passenger seats, anxiously waiting for the moment when they got to the battlefield.

It had been a little over an hour now, and Bulma was sure that they were getting close to the area where Goku and Piccolo were.

"Look!" Krillin shouted, "Down there!"

Bulma got really excited, "Well?"

"Two are down!" Krillin stated.

"Who's up?" Bulma asked.

"Piccolo."

Bulma was shocked, Goku had been taken down? How did that happen? She quickly landed the skycar and exited, along with Krillin and Roshi. She saw Goku on the floor and had to look away, for Goku had a gaping hole in his chest that was bleeding profusely. Krillin and Roshi immediately rushed to Goku's side. Bulma, not comfortable with seeing one of her greatest friends in so much pain, went to Gohan, who was on the ground unconscious. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"Goku, hang in there!" Krillin shouted to Goku, which made Bulma whip around.

Goku was dying? Bulma rushed to her wounded friend's side and looked down upon him.

Goku looked to Krillin and let out a soft chuckle, "Dying sucks doesn't it?"

"Don't say that Goku, we'll bring you back!"

Goku looked to Bulma who was standing over him holding his son, he smiled at her and with his final breath he let out a small laugh. Goku's eyes closed and his body became limp in Krillin's arms.

"Goku?" Krillin breathed silently.

Suddenly, without warning, Goku's body disappeared, drawing shocked expressions from all.

"He disappeared," Roshi gasped.

Piccolo sneered, "I sense that cursed Kami-Sama's hand in this…"

Krillin looked to the green man suspiciously, "What?"

"Who else could do such a thing? I bet he has plans for Son Goku, strange ones no doubt."

Bulma rolled her eyes, _more training perhaps; does he even need to get stronger? _She just shrugged and looked down at the child she held in her arms. Gohan looked a lot like Goku, but he was more polite and well mannered, thanks to his mother. Bulma smiled, until she heard Piccolo speak again, making her remember that she was in the presence of the Demon King.

"Two more saiyans will be coming in one year's time, each of them more powerful than this one," Piccolo said, pointing to Raditz's corpse. "He told them about the dragon balls through that queer machine mounted on his face. It's also how he found Son Goku."

"I guess we'll need to train," Krillin said, swallowing hard.

"What are you going to do?" Roshi asked Piccolo.

The green man was trembling and he let out a monstrous roar as a slimy arm shot from the stump on his right side. He moved the fingers on his new arm and sighed. Krillin, Roshi and Bulma all had looks of disgust on their faces.

"I will take Son Goku's child," Piccolo said, putting his weighted cloak and turban on.

"What're you gonn – I KNOW, YOU'RE GOING TO EAT HIM!" Krillin screamed in horror.

"I am not!" Piccolo shouted back, "He has great potential; I am going to train him."

Piccolo walked up to Bulma and extended his hand. Bulma shivered and she hesitantly handed Gohan to Piccolo. The green man nodded and blasted off into the sky, holding Gohan by the collar.

Bulma sighed; how was Chi-Chi going to react to this new development? Suddenly, she remembered the look Goku had given her just before he went away. What was that about? Bulma couldn't think about it for long for she also remembered what Piccolo had said about the machine on Raditz's face that was able to locate Goku.

"Hey Krillin," she said, "Go get that thing off of his face." She pointed at the scouter latched to the saiyan's ear.

Krillin slowly made his way over to the saiyan's corpse, afraid that he might jump up suddenly. Krillin quickly snatched the scouter from Raditz's face and went to Bulma's side.

"Why'd you want this?" Krillin asked her, handing her the scouter.

"Piccolo said that he was able find Goku using this machine. I'm hoping to fix it so that it will work in our language."

"Great idea."

"I guess we should head home now," Roshi said, "I only hope that Gohan will be okay."

"Oh man," Krillin groaned, "How're we gonna tell Chi-Chi?"

"We'll just have to tell her, I guess…" Roshi said, "Good luck with that, Krillin."

"Hey, why me?" Krillin shouted as Roshi and Bulma began walking over to the skycar.

* * *

Goku flew over the long and winding Serpent Road, heading toward the end where he would meet the Lord of Worlds AKA King Kai.

He had woken up inside of a strange building standing next to Kami, looking at a huge, red demon man by the name of King Enma. Kami was begging him permission to have Goku run the Serpent Road to train under King Kai. Enma checked Goku's history, making sure the saiyan raised on earth had a clean slate. Eventually, Enma agreed to have Goku try the Serpent Road.

So now Goku was flying over the winding path, slowly running out of energy.

Goku smiled to himself as he recalled the last thing he saw before he died; Bulma holding his four year old son. Goku didn't know why the image made him laugh, but something about it seemed right. Goku could only shrug as he continued his flight to King Kai's place.

**A/N:** Well there's chapter one. It's a little short because i kinda wanted to get it out of the way so I could start getting to the good stuff, such as character deaths and the arrival of Vegeta. I think I'm going to have it go quickly until Goku's return from Namek, then it will start to get slower. Let me know what'cha think, and please, if you have any ideas for the story, do not hesitate to ask. ^_^


	3. Attack of the Saiyans pt 2

Insert Disclaimer Here

Chapter 2

Attack of the Saiyans part 2

_It took Goku six months to finally get all the way to King Kai's planet and he trained for the last sixth months before the saiyans arrived. During this time Piccolo trained Gohan, and the half saiyan child was learning quickly. Piccolo did get surprise when Gohan transformed into a large ape after seeing the full moon, but the green man remembered that Raditz had explained that when saiyans with tails saw the full moon their true power came out. Piccolo destroyed the moon not only to end Gohan's transformation, but to also prevent the saiyans who were to appear from transforming. Bulma had fixed Raditz's scouter so that it would read in their numeric system. When she wasn't working on the scouter she was wondering how Goku was and how his son was in the hands of Piccolo._

_So a year passed and the saiyans arrived. Vegeta, the saiyan prince, and Nappa, Vegeta's partner, were eager to challenge the Z-warriors, confident in their saiyan abilities. Even revealing that Piccolo was not a demon, but he was from an alien race known as Namekians. Little by little the Z-warriors fell, starting with Yamcha, then Chaozu after sacrificing himself to try and kill Nappa. Tenshinhan, in a noble attempt to avenge Chaozu, used the Ki-Ko-Ho which took his life. Then, to protect Gohan, Piccolo jumped in front of the child taking an extremely powerful blast from Nappa. Now, Gohan and Krillin were by themselves hoping Goku would come quickly._

Goku ran swiftly on the Serpent Road hoping that he wasn't too late in leaving King Kai's place. His gi had been remade by Kaio so that it would repel small blasts of energy and Goku was grateful for that, because it was hell taking energy blasts head on.

Goku saw the end of Serpent Road, bringing a relieved smile to his face. He ran into King Enma's domain and was greeted by Kami-Sama.

"Hurry Goku, take my hand, I will take you to earth," Kami quickly stated.

Goku grabbed hold of Kami's hand and they disappeared from sight, leaving a very confused and surprised Enma.

"He actually made it to King Kai's place?" he asked out loud.

* * *

Goku didn't have time to thank Kami-Sama before he ran to the edge of the lookout and jumped over it, rocketing downward. He saw Karin's tower come into view and just as he passed it Karin threw Goku the last two senzu beans. Goku grabbed them and put one in his gi, putting the other in his mouth and swallowed his drained energy from running the Serpent Road replenishing.

"Kinto-un!" Goku called and his cloud came, catching Goku in midflight.

"Please, Gohan, everyone, please still be alive!" Goku said desperately.

He sped forward on his magic cloud toward the cluster of energy he felt in the distance. The cluster was smaller than he had expected, and even worse, one of the three small energies was depleting quickly.

"Oh no!" Goku shouted his eyes widening. "Someone is dying!"

The energy completely died away, "It's gone… I was too late."

He didn't stop, knowing that two were at least still alive. And those two lives were enough to keep Goku going.

* * *

Nappa laughed when he looked down at the beaten Gohan lying just before him and the broken Krillin lying in the distance. The large, bald saiyan looked back down to Gohan and put on a toothy grin of triumph.

"I can't wait to see Kakarrot's face when he sees his son crushed!" Nappa stated, lifting his foot above the struggling Gohan. "Goodbye, kid!"

Nappa stomped down hard, but was surprised when he noticed that he had only hit the ground. He turned to his right to see Gohan sitting atop a yellow cloud that was floating a few feet above the ground.

"Goku," Nappa heard the bald human scream, "You're here!"

Vegeta told Nappa to look up, so Nappa turned his head upward to see man with wild, black hair, wearing an orange gi with blue undershirt hovering in the air above them. Indeed, it was Kakarrot.

Goku descended from the air and landed on the ground, looking at the saiyans, pure anger plastered on his face, a look he had only wore once before, years ago when Piccolo had killed some of his closest friends.

"Well," Nappa stated, "Looks like you _did _show up."

Goku looked to him, as if Nappa were just a big idiot. Goku noticed a body lying on the ground at the edge of a large, elongated crater as if a blast of energy had ruptured the ground. He walked over to it and saw that it was Piccolo. He knelt down beside his former archrival and placed two fingers on the side of the namekian's neck. No Pulse.

"Piccolo," Goku breathed silently.

"He died trying to save me," Gohan stated solemnly.

Goku stood up and looked around him, seeing Tenshinhan lying flat on his face, dead.

"Tenshinhan," Goku said between gritted teeth.

He looked to his right and saw Yamcha lying dead in a small crater, "Yamcha!"

Nappa laughed, "There was a little one too; he blew himself up."

A vein threatened to pop from Goku's temple, "Chaozu," the vein bulged more when Goku thought of another disturbing fact, "and Kami-Sama!"

Goku began walking toward Nappa, just to see what the saiyan would do, he wasn't surprised with what happened.

"You ready to die already, traitor?" Nappa asked, "Okay then!"

Nappa threw a vicious punch at Goku, but after his attack he saw that Goku was nowhere to be seen until the saiyan looked to his right to see Goku walking toward Gohan and Krillin, holding an object in his hand.

Goku broke the senzu in half, giving one half to Gohan. The other he gave to Krillin, and the two ate the halves and were quickly rejuvenated, though not fully, but enough for their wounds to heal.

"Krillin," Goku started, trying to light up the mood, "You've improved a lot, I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, but…they were too strong," Krillin's features darkened, "I let them all die."

Goku let Krillin have his moment before turning to Gohan, "You've changed a lot too!"

"Piccolo taught me," Gohan said, tears coming to his after thinking about his mentor for the past year, "But I couldn't do anything."

"He died and now we can't use the dragon balls!" Krillin's eyes narrowed in anger, "Damn it all, let's avenge them, you trained under King Kai, right?"

"Yes, but I'm going to fight them alone; there's no reason for you to get hurt." Goku stated, though there was something that he was hiding behind that statement.

"But Goku-" Krillin started, but he stopped as he looked to his oldest friend.

Goku looked over at the saiyans and his eyes narrowed dangerously, his teeth bared, the vein on his temple bulging again.

"Come on, Gohan," Krillin said, taking Gohan by the arm.

I've never seen Goku so angry before, Krillin thought, we've no place here.

Goku started walking toward Nappa; he stopped a couple of yards in front of him, the same angry look on his face.

"What's that look on your face?" Nappa asked with a smirk, "I don't like it! I was hoping you wouldn't want to die so quickly."

Goku's face twisted with rage, "There will be no mercy for you bastards!"

He bent his knees and bent his arms down at his sides and began powering up, his energy rising, making the wind pick up around him, and blowing his hair wildly. Pebbles and pieces of rock rose from the ground around him and danced around him as he powered up.

"Five-thousand…six-thousand…seven-thousand…" Vegeta said, looking at the number reading on his scouter.

Suddenly, it stopped, and the rocks and pebbles fell to the ground. Goku's face eased up a bit, but he still showed anger that seemed like it would never go away.

(**A/N: **Holy cow! Here it comes folks!!)

Nappa turned to Vegeta with a perplexed look on his face, "Vegeta, what does the scouter say about Kakarrot's power level?"

Vegeta removed the scouter from his head and held it in his hand, gripping it tightly, "It's over eight-thousand!" Vegeta screamed, crushing the scouter in his grasp.

(**A/N: **Disappointed? Sorry, but in the manga and the original Japanese anime, Vegeta states that Goku's power is over 8000, not silly 9000. Sorry folks, but I'm sticking to originals, though I do still have some of the name's the same as the Funimation version, just because I like them better than the Japanese versions. Okay everyone, no more author interruptions, I'll save the author's notes 'til after the chapter is over.)

"What?" Nappa screamed in shock at how much power Goku had, "That's impossible, the scouter's broken!"

"Don't worry," Goku said calmly, though his face still showed intense anger, "I'm not gonna use tha Kaio-Ken on you yet."

"You'll never defeat me!" Nappa screamed, lunging at Goku without thinking.

Goku disappeared and Nappa felt a painful explosion on the back of his head. Goku was behind Nappa in post-kick position.

Nappa hit the ground on one knee and grabbed the back of his head, "How'd you get behind me?"

Goku just looked at him, as if Nappa was an idiot, and it bothered the saiyan. Goku was playing with Nappa's pride and whether the saiyan knew it or not was beyond Goku's notice, all the saiyan raised on earth cared about was taking them out and getting back to everyone he loved. Goku's mind wandered through the people he cared about; Gohan came to mind, as did Krillin, Yamcha, even Tenshinhan and Chaozu came to his mind, which only fueled his hatred for the saiyans. He thought of Chi-Chi and how worried she must be about him and Gohan. Then he thought of Roshi, the man who had shown Goku more power than Goku could have ever thought to achieve. Then his mind went to Bulma, and he managed a slight smile, the first real smile he had given since he had got back to earth. Bulma was the girl that had changed his life forever. She had shown him places outside of his forest home in the southeast. Thanks to her she met Roshi, thanks to her he had made lots of friends, thanks to her he had experienced what it was like to feel attracted to a woman.

That last thought had Goku's eyes wide. Suddenly he remembered something from six years ago during the twenty-third Tenkaichi Budokai when he had seen Bulma for the first time in three years. He remembered that he had liked her, just a little bit more than a friend. Suddenly, his visage became hard and stern again. If anything, he was going to defeat these saiyans for her.

* * *

Many long hours passed, and Bulma saw it all through the scouter that was mounted on her face; the same scouter that she had taken from Raditz and fixed. She pressed buttons and switched between the power readings from far away. She knew that the two really big powers were Goku and one of the saiyans, for the other saiyan's power reading was erased somehow. All she knew was that Goku was there and that he was going to prevail somehow, just like he always did.

Suddenly, Goku's power reading began increasing and increasing until the scouter exploded on her face, doing no real damage to her face, only stinging it slightly.

Roshi asked her what had happened.

"Goku's power reading started increasing and, I guess, the scouter couldn't count that high and it overloaded and exploded."

"Amazing," Roshi breathed, truly surprised at how powerful Son Goku had gotten.

Bulma, too, was surprised at how powerful Goku had gotten; it seemed that his power supply was endless, like there was nothing Goku couldn't achieve. She remembered that when she had first met him that he was powerful, because even then Goku was stronger than a normal human, of course he wasn't a human, but she hadn't known at the time. Goku was like a god now, and he was getting even more godlike. Bulma couldn't help but feel even more comfort when thinking about how powerful her friend was.

A noise from behind her had her spinning around looking straight at a black haired woman wearing a Chinese style dress. Bulma had almost forgotten that Chi-Chi was at the KAME House with them. Bulma looked at the woman incredulously. Why did Goku marry this woman? Bulma had asked herself this many times over the years. Chi-Chi barely knew Goku at all, and she appears out of nowhere one day and makes Goku feel guilty, thus making him keep his idiotic promise that he had made when he was a stupid, naïve kid. Bulma was taken aback; why did she care so much? Was she jealous? Bulma was quick to deny it, but somewhere inside of her she knew that it was true: she was jealous that Chi-Chi had Goku. Bulma didn't think of it too much, because Goku was her friend, so of course she wouldn't approve of any girl that Goku married, unless it was her. Again Bulma was taken aback; what the hell was she thinking? She mentally slapped herself and came back to the real world where Master Roshi was concentrating, sensing the distant energies as Goku struggled against the saiyan threat.

Bulma sighed, hoping that Goku beat the saiyans.

**A/N: **Well Chapter 2 is finished! I actually finished this in a couple of days, thanks to many postivie reviews backing me up and egging me on! And guess what? I think by the end of the next chapter the word count on my story will be over 9000! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, look forward to seeing the next chapter up within the next two weeks, it may come late because I got "The Ghost King" by R.A Salvatore and I really wanna finish it, cause I wanna know what happens to Drizzt and his friends in the book!


	4. Namekian Clouds

Insert Disclaimer Here

**A/N: **It's been brought to my attention that I have been copying bits and pieces from the saiyan saga! Oh my! Hmm... Well, I think I should clarify before anyone else accuses me plagarism. Yes, it is true, I have been using the DBZ graphic novels as reference to the parts that are in the novels so that it closely resembles the comic. So, I will be using the books as reference until I get to the part that I want to get to when I can finally write without having to stop and look in the book. The same person who brought this to my attention also told me that it wasn't creative of me to do this. I respectfully disagree. I think being able to take pictures from a comic book and make those pictures come to life using words is pretty creative, but then again, I am the one writing this story, so of course I'm going to back myself up. So for those of you who are still willing to read this, I promise you that in two more chapter it will be all orignal work. The next to chapters will be Freeza and Trunks. The chapter after that will have everything original, no reference, just ideas coming from my own imagination.

Chapter 3

Namekian Clouds

_With their combined efforts, Krillin, Gohan, Yajirobe, and Goku were able to defeat Vegeta. Krillin was going to finish Vegeta with Yajirobe's sword, but Goku stopped Krillin before he was able to end Vegeta's life. Goku told Krillin he wanted to fight Vegeta again, after Goku got stronger, but the saiyan raised on earth was hiding his real reasons for letting Vegeta go. Goku wanted to beat Vegeta for hurting his friends, for sicking his partner on them, having him kill them mercilessly. Goku hoped that Krillin didn't sense that Goku was hiding that honest truth._

_Bulma and everyone came, even Chi-Chi came, though she was more concerned with her son that her husband. Bulma was one of the ones to run up to Goku and examine his wounds, and she and Roshi were the ones that brought him into the large plane. Bulma was extremely upset that Yamcha had died, because they had made up before he went off to train with Kami, but Krillin had an idea; he suggested that they go to Namek to get their dragon balls, because he remembered Vegeta and Nappa talking about them. Bulma was skeptical at first, especially after King Kai gave them the coordinates of the planet, for Bulma did the math and told them it would take thousands of years to get there, even on one of Capsule Corp.'s fastest ships. Luckily, Krillin had picked up Vegeta's spacepod remote, so now they could use that, but, the next day, Bulma brought the remote to the hospital where Goku, Krillin, and Gohan were at and told them that the government was holding a news briefing at the site where they kept the spacecraft. Bulma pressed a button and the craft on the TV began to shudder, then, without warning, it exploded, leaving everyone in the room in despair, but Mr. Popo came on his magic carpet, telling someone to come and that there was a spaceship that he knew of. They elected Bulma to go with him, for she was the genius of the group. She went with Popo, and they both discovered that the craft was, in fact, a spaceship._

_Bulma, her father, and a group of assistants worked on the craft to make it more suitable for human travel. Gohan and Krillin agreed to go with her, just in case anything bad was to happen. Goku desperately wanted to go, but it would take a month for his wounds to heal, and without senzu, he had to wait to be released from the hospital by his doctor._

_A moth went by and Bulma, Gohan and Krillin landed on Namek, only to find that a tyrant named Freeza and his army were attacking the planet, also looking for the dragon balls, and even worse, Vegeta was there too, but he could now detect energy without a scouter. With their spaceship broken, Bulma, Krillin and Gohan must survive until Goku arrives, which, from what they heard, would take six days._

_On the sixth day, the Ginyu force arrived, summoned by Freeza, forcing Vegeta to team up with Krillin and Gohan so that they might grant Vegeta immortality so that the saiyan could defeat Freeza, but they were too slow…_

A beaten Gohan lay on the blue namekian grass, his neck broken and struggling for air. Krillin, also on the ground after having been beaten by Reacoome, lowered his gaze, no longer able to look at his best friend's son's suffering. They had been through hell on this planet. They thought gathering the dragon balls was going to be an easy task, but when they got there they found out that Freeza, and Vegeta were also looking for the dragon balls. They were making great progress until they ran into Vegeta, but, eventually, the saiyan prince joined them in the search for the balls, realizing that Freeza had called the Ginyu force. Now, Freeza had all seven dragon balls and worse, Goku wasn't there yet. Krillin became enraged at his helplessness. He looked to Vegeta, but the saiyan, too, was immobilized.

Reacoome, a large muscle of a man, stood tall over his fallen enemies. He laughed and prepared for a final attack that would rid of the saiyan prince and tiny allies. He stopped when he noticed something falling from the sky in the distance. It looked like a spherical vessel of some sort, but the large man couldn't be sure. He watched as the vessel slammed into the ground many miles from his position.

Krillin also saw the object falling from the sky and knew immediately that it was Goku. Relief flooded through his body, but he was still a little uneasy, for even Goku might not be a match for the Ginyu force.

* * *

Goku stepped onto the ramp of his Capsule Corp. branded spaceship that had been made from his spaceship that he had come to earth on over twenty years ago. He looked out at the blue and green landscape of Namek and let his senses search for his friends. He first felt a large chi power that could be no one else but Freeza. He then felt a cluster of chi and felt Krillin and Gohan's energy. Goku was relieved that were still alive, but he noticed his son's chi was steadily decreasing. Goku also felt Vegeta's energy near Gohan and Krillin's, but it was weak, meaning that the other chi in that area had overpowered Gohan and Krillin.

"Gohan, daddy's on his way," Goku said aloud and flew off at amazing speeds.

* * *

Reacoome began his attack over again, having been interrupted by the falling object in the sky, but he was interrupted again when a strange man appeared. The man had wild black hair and he wore an orange gi with a blue undershirt. The man had a stern look on his face as he looked around.

"Goku," Krillin shouted happily.

"Hey Krillin," Goku said as he walked over to his fallen son. He knelt down and produced a senzu bean from a bag on his belt. He told Gohan to eat it, but noticed that his son's neck was twisted awkwardly. "No good," Goku said, "His neck is broken. Gohan, try to swallow, I'm gonna feed it to you."

Gohan swallowed finally and his neck healed instantly and the son of Goku took in a huge gasp of air.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted, "You're here! These guys are really strong! They even beat up Vegeta."

Goku nodded and went to Krillin, giving his friend a senzu bean. Krillin went to tell Goku what happened but Goku shook his head and placed his palm on Krillin's head.

"So, you got most of the dragon balls and Vegeta teamed up with you and then some Ginyu guy took the dragon balls to Freeza."

"H-how'd you know all that?" Krillin asked, amazed.

"I don't know, but I had a feeling that that'd work."

Goku reached into the bag of senzu and took out the last bean. He hollered to Vegeta and tossed the bean to him. Krillin gasped in horror.

"Goku, I understand that you want him to fight alongside us, but he's still evil!"

Goku didn't listen; he just nodded at Vegeta and told the saiyan to eat it. Vegeta put the bean in his mouth and swallowed it. His eyes widened when the pain he felt suddenly disappeared. He stood up and looked at Goku with his eyes narrowed.

"You're pretty big for a midget," Reacoome finally said to Goku, using his "midget" insult that he had used on Krillin and Gohan.

Goku turned and looked at the large man, unimpressed, "So you're the one who beat up my friends, huh?"

_Soon, a battle ensued, but Goku does not attack, but when Reacoome decides to use his ultimate attack, he did an array of poses and the final pose leaves him wide open for an attack. Goku, lightening fast, rushed forward, slamming his elbow into the large man's gut. Reacoome groaned in pain and fell forward onto the ground. _

Jheese and Butta tried to avenge their fallen comrade by using a trick attack. Jheese used his signature move to try and get Goku to dodge so that Butta could attack the saiyan, but Goku repelled Jheese's crusher ball with energy alone. The two members of the Ginyu force became enraged and began to attack Goku recklessly, but the saiyan just dodged everything.

"You want to see that I'm not just fast?" Goku asked them rhetorically, because no matter their answer, he was going to show them anyway.

Goku kicked Butta in the chin, sending the monstrous, blue alien up into the sky. Goku used his Kaio-Ken to rocket upwards and slam Butta downward. Still in Kaio-Ken form, Goku rocketed downward, past Butta descending body, and ultimately he landed on the ground with his arm up, catching Butta roughly, knocking the air from the alien.

Goku told Jheese to take Reacoome and Butta away, but the red skinned alien flew in fright to fetch Captain Ginyu.

Vegeta, disgusted that Goku refused to Butta and Reacoome, rushed through the air and slammed his knee down on Butta's neck, finishing the alien off. He then jumped up and sent a large blast of energy at Reacoome, destroying him. Goku was disgusted, but he ignored Vegeta listening to Krillin.

Krillin exclaimed that Freeza probably didn't get his wish because the sky didn't darken yet. So he and Gohan flew off to Bulma's location to get the dragon radar.

Goku found himself wishing he could go with them, but Ginyu and Jheese showed up shortly after.

Ginyu looked at Goku curiously, pressing a button on his scouter. Ginyu snorted, "His power is only five-thousand!"

"I know!" Jheese said, "That's what's so crazy!"

"Idiot," Ginyu scolded, "Don't you know you can't always rely on these things? He's probably able to increase his power instantaneously!"

"No wonder," Jheese breathed.

"I estimate his true power to be…sixty-thousand!"

Goku looked to Vegeta, "You take the red guy, I'll take on Ginyu."

Vegeta snickered and shot into the air, "Goodbye, Kakarrot!"

Goku looked up above him, watching as Vegeta fled, but then he felt a terrible pain on his cheek as Ginyu slammed an elbow into it, taking advantage of the opening.

Goku got up and rubbed his cheek. Vegeta had left, probably to follow Krillin and Gohan until they found the dragon balls, kill them, and get his own wish. Goku couldn't let that happen!

"Look," Goku said, stretching, "My friends are in trouble, so I'm gonna have to end this quick!"

Ginyu snickered, "End it quick', he says."

Ginyu then began his power up, smiling at Goku the whole time.

* * *

Bulma was asleep inside the crevice of two rocks. She had been there for hours, but she desperately needed rest, so she slept, but it was to end soon.

Krillin and Gohan landed just outside the crevice and entered it, screaming for Bulma.

Bulma opened her eyes slightly and saw her two companions, suddenly anger filled her body and she jumped up, glaring at the two.

"What have you been doing? First you came to get the dragon ball – with Vegeta in tow! What's idea? Leaving a girl like me all alone in a place like this!"

"We need the dragon radar, Bulma!" Krillin pleaded.

"What?" Bulma shouted, "You mean you still haven't gotten your wish, what are you playing around for?"

"Playing around?" Krillin asked incredulously. Hadn't he almost been killed fighting for his life not just minutes ago? He did expect to get that message to Bulma and he didn't plan to, he just needed the radar.

"I see them," Gohan shouted, having picked up the radar. He pointed to the northeast, "That way!"

Gohan and Krillin shot into the air, but Bulma stopped them, "What's going on?"

"I don't have time right now; we're in a hurry," Gohan explained, he went to turn but then turned back to Bulma with a smile on his face, "Oh yeah, dad's here!"

Bulma's eyes lit up and a hopeful smile spread on her lips, "Goku's here, did he got stronger?"

Gohan gave her the thumbs up and followed Krillin to the spot where the dragon balls were.

Bulma stepped out of the crevice and looked to the sky.

"Little Son Goku," she said softly, hand on her chin as if thinking, "Who would have thought he'd become the world's ultimate power?"

She watched as a cloud went by that was in the shape of Goku's head and imagined his face from when first they met; the face of an innocent child. She remembered those days as if they had happened yesterday. She imagined Goku from the present day; the adult Goku that was here now to save them.

She snickered to herself, "Who would have thought he'd become so handsome?" she jested, but knew there was more truth to the words, and in her drowsy state, she let the thought continue, "And here I am, always fighting with Yamcha. Who's supposed to be my boyfriend?" She thought back to the twenty-third Tenkaichi Budokai tournament, when she had strong feelings for Goku. She remembered talking to Lunch about Goku and the way she felt about him. She remembered Lunch telling her to talk to Goku. Bulma remembered making a horrible mistake: waiting to tell Goku the next day. She remembered never telling Goku how she felt, because Chi-Chi had gotten to him first. She remembered how jealous she was. She remembered letting him go to get married to woman he didn't even know. She remembered feeling depressed for months after that moment.

Bulma sighed, "Did I blow it?" she whispered into the wind.

**A/N: **I have truly suprised myself. I said that this chapter would be coming late because of my reading of "The Ghost King", but the book was so juicy good that I couldnt put it down and I have finished within two days! Also, I remembered that I had already written some things for this chapter beforehand, so I used that. The italicized stuff at the beginning is all stuff I added to the already written chapter, and the scene where Ginyu and Jheese arrive on is stuff I added to the already written chapter. I had to do a little revision to the stuff already written because some of it was written as if it were a documentary of the scene that was taking place, so I do so apologize if this chapter isn't as good as you would have expected. But please do not be discouraged from reading the rest of the story, for the next chapter gets good and two chapters after that will get even better! So, yay!

BTW, something extremely sad happened to the characters in "The Ghost King" so I'm going to need time to heal. Some words of comfort would be nice, lol. J/k.


	5. The Mysterious Youth

Enter Disclaimer Here

Chapter 4

The Mysterious Youth

_Ginyu had switched bodies with Goku, thinking that Goku's power was just amazing, but he didn't count on one thing: he didn't know how to use Goku's body. Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta beat Ginyu, and just as Ginyu went to switch bodies with Vegeta, Goku jumped into the beam, switching back to his own body. Ginyu, back in his own body, tried to switch with Vegeta again, but Goku tossed a frog into the beam, which came forth with a comical result. Vegeta put Goku in a rejuvenation tank so that he could heal and help deal with Freeza later._

_They wished Piccolo back to life on the Namekian dragon balls and brought him to the planet. They four of them, Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo struggled against the seemingly indestructible and transforming Freeza. Vegeta, after recovering from the brink of death, fought Freeza with everything he had, but to no avail. Just as Freeza was about to finish Vegeta, Goku arrived, fully healed and ready to face the tyrant. Freeza killed Vegeta during the saiyan prince's dying words to Son Goku. _

_Goku fought hard, Freeza himself surprised at how powerful this saiyan was, but it hardly mattered, for Freeza wasn't even fighting at half power. Goku took his chance with his last resort: the Genki-Dama (Spirit Bomb). Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan bought time for Goku as the saiyan gathered the energy in making the Genki-Dama. Then, he released it, with devastating effect._

Gohan and Krillin stood on an outcropping of rock in the middle of the roaring sea of Namek. They were staring at a large hole in the sea where the Genki-Dama had penetrated. It had been huge, twenty times as large as the one Goku had formed on earth.

"Did they get sucked into the blast?" Gohan asked Krillin, referring to his father and Piccolo.

"They were really close to the blast," Krillin began but he noticed movement on a larger outcropping of rock that was at least half a football field away from his position. It was Piccolo.

"Gohan, it's Piccolo!"

Gohan noticed too, and as he stared at his mentor, the namekian pulled Goku up onto the rock next to him. Gohan cheered and he and Krillin began their flight toward their companions.

It was a nice reunion, filled with laughs and jokes. Krillin's eyes widened and he gasped.

"What is it?" Goku asked, afraid that Freeza had popped his head out somewhere.

"I just remembered," Krillin said with a smile, "We forgot Bulma!"

Goku laughed, "You scared me; I thought Freeza showed up again."

"In the wrong mood, Bulma is scarier than Freeza."

They all shared a laugh, but Krillin's eyes widened again and his face twisted in horror.

Up on a protruding rock stood Freeza, his index finger pointing down at the companions, a look of rage evident on his face. A thin beam of energy shot from his finger, penetrating the right side of Piccolo's chest. The namekian's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell over, blood oozing from the wound. Gohan screamed and rushed to his mentor's side, hoping upon hope that he wasn't losing his teacher again.

"I thought I was dead too," Freeza hissed, his eyes narrowed at the saiyan who was able to damage him so much. "I will kill you all one by one!"

He opened his palm and bent his fingers a bit.

Krillin felt his body stiffen as he was lifted from the ground and high into the air.

"Krillin!" Goku screamed in sheer terror. He turned and glared at Freeza, "Stop it, Freeza!"

Freeza balled his extended hand into a fist.

"GOKUUUUUU!" Krillin screamed right before his body expanded and exploded.

The sheer force of the explosion had Goku's hair blowing wildly behind him. His eyes were wide with fear, tears brimmed his wide orbs. His thoughts began rush. Piccolo wasn't dead, but close to it, and if he died, the dragon balls of earth would be no more. Krillin was dead. Realization smacked Goku in the face. This was Krillin's second death; he could not return by the power of the dragon balls. Rage rushed through Goku's veins. He thought of Freeza killing Gohan, and the sight made Goku's skin ripple with goose bumps. Then he thought of Freeza killing Bulma. The image was horrible. Bulma's eyes were wide with terror as a thin beam penetrated her heart. Suddenly Goku's hair stood on end and something snapped within him.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Goku shrieked, his voice amplified by the power he was pouring forth from his body.

Yellow energy crackled around him as he screamed, his hair spiked upward, turning golden-yellow. Goku's transformation ended and he stood straight; his now green eyes stared hatefully up at the tyrant who had killed his best friend.

"Gohan," Goku said, never taking his gaze away from Freeza, "Take Piccolo and Bulma to my spaceship and go back to earth. The spaceship isn't too far from where I met you guys."

"But, dad-''

"Just do as I say! Get out of here while I still have some control of myself," Goku roared, turning at his son.

Gohan quickly picked Piccolo up and began flying, turning to regard his father, "Thank you, daddy…"

If Goku heard his son he didn't show it. Gohan began flying toward his father's spaceship.

Freeza cackled, lifting his finger toward Gohan, "I'll kill you before I let you escape!"

Goku appeared right in front of Freeza's pointing finger. He snarled and grabbed Freeza's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I won't let you…"

"What happened, you showed no such power as this before? What are you?" Freeza asked, pulling away from Goku's grasp.

"I think you know already," Goku said. His face twisted with rage and he poured forth crackling energy as he roared, "I am Son Goku! The super saiyan!"

Freeza's eyes widened; could it be? Could this saiyan standing before him truly be the legendary super saiyan? He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. The super saiyan was a myth. But how else could he explain the change of Goku? Freeza shuddered.

"It's over, Freeza!" Goku screamed, launching at Freeza and releasing a devastating attack that knocked the air from the tyrant's lungs.

Goku brought his arms over his head and slammed his entwined fists down upon Freeza's head, sending the tyrant rocketing down toward the planet's crust. Goku looked down at the rubble and rock that he had just slammed Freeza into. He scowled down at the area and thought about his friends, especially Krillin. Goku's muscles flinched as he thought of his dead friend. Just the way he had been killed was enough to send Goku over the edge. Goku knew he had to take Freeza out before he got to any of more of his friends, especially Bulma. The image of Bulma getting killed by Freeza flashed in Goku's mind.

"No!" Goku roared and he shot downward at Freeza.

Goku slammed his hand through the rubble and rock and pulled Freeza from it. He glared daggers at the tyrant and squeezed his neck tightly. Goku's breath came in labored gasps as he brought fist back.

"This is it Freeza," Goku spat.

Goku punched Freeza multiple times with enough force to level a mountain. Freeza lost his consciousness but Goku wouldn't relent. He kept pounding and pounding.

_Approaching earth_, Goku heard, _landing sequence activated._

Goku opened his eyes; he was inside of the Ginyu spaceship that he had escaped from Namek on. He had thought he had beaten Freeza, but apparently he hadn't, and, somehow, Freeza survived the explosion of the planet. He stretched and looked out the window, seeing earth come in to view, but he also so Freeza's spaceship rocket by him toward earth. As soon as he saw the ship he was reminded of the dream he had just been having. He rubbed the back of his head; what was with Bulma invading his mind like that? Goku realized that maybe it was a "what if" dream. What if it had been Bulma that Freeza killed instead of Krillin? Goku tried to think of himself in that situation and he got his answer: he would have become a monster. But why, why would he go crazy like that? Suddenly, Goku knew why. He was ashamed to admit it, but his feelings for Bulma were slowly crawling back into his heart. He noticed that it had been this way since after the battle with Raditz when he saw Bulma holding Gohan in her arms.

Goku's eyes widened; he wanted Bulma, he needed her. He tried to deny it, he told himself he was married to Chi-Chi, but as he thought about his wife he couldn't say that he cared for her as much as he cared about Bulma. He loved Chi-Chi, but not in a romantic way, he loved Chi-Chi for bringing his son into the world, but that was the extent. Chi-Chi never seemed to understand why Goku was never romantic with her. Goku laughed, how could she not know? He had only met her once as a child, so of course Goku didn't remember her or saying that he would marry her, because he thought that he had agreed to come get something to eat! Goku had been naïve and, being a good person, agreed to marry Chi-Chi solely because he had promised he would. That first month of marriage was awkward for him, because Chi-Chi kept trying to kiss him, but she would only succeed in annoying Goku. She had told him that's what married couples do, so Goku kissed her, but he didn't see why it was so special, especially when she slipped her tongue in. Goku remembered that moment well.

_Goku was sitting on the couch of him and Chi-Chi's new house. Chi-Chi was rubbing on him, trying to kiss him, but he kept pushing her off._

_"What're you doing?" Goku asked her._

_"Kissing you!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, as if Goku was supposed to know, "Married couples are supposed to do that!"_

_"Oh, okay, I guess." Goku shrugged._

_Chi-Chi pressed her lips against Goku's and began moving them all around, and Goku was getting extremely uncomfortable, but he mimicked Chi-Chi's moves, but at a slower pace because he was not sure of himself. He heard Chi-Chi moan with pleasure, which scared Goku tremendously._

_She pulled away from Goku, "You are a really good kisser!"_

_Goku laughed nervously, "I am?"_

_She answered him by kissing him with more passion, so Goku tried it as well. Suddenly, Goku felt something slide into his mouth that made him jump._

_"Wh-what was that?" Goku shrieked._

_"You don't like it?" Chi-Chi asked with obvious hurt._

_Goku let out a soft groan, "Yeah, of course I liked it." Goku didn't like lying, but he didn't like hurting people more._

_Chi-Chi smiled and continued her strange way of kissing, much to Goku's dislike._

Goku winced as he thought about that first kiss, but then he laughed, thinking it ridiculous. His mind went to Bulma; what if they kissed? He let his imagination go wild with the idea. He even set the scene:

_Goku stepped out of the Ginyu space pod into the crater the impact had made. He climbed out of the hollow and came face to face with a blue haired girl that he had known for most of his life. She smiled at him, her blue orbs fixed on the saiyan in front of her. Goku didn't hesitate as he walked up to her and grabbed her hips with one arm, the other hand coming up to hold the back of Bulma's head. He brought her in close and pressed his lips against hers. Bulma kissed back, slipping her tongue in…_

Goku opened his eyes, his cheeks hot with a deep blush. His skin was covered in goose bumps and his heart pounded in his chest.

Goku laughed, "I guess I do like it!"

His laugh was short lived as he saw that Freeza's ship had made it to earth.

* * *

Bulma was standing with the Z-warriors and Vegeta in some rocky region. They had sensed Freeza and came here and she had never gotten to see Freeza on Namek so she thought she'd come and see him now before he blew up the earth. They all saw Freeza's ship fly above them and land behind a mountainous area. She was scared, especially after seeing that Vegeta, probably the strongest out of the group of warriors, was also nervous. She wished that Goku was here so that he could beat Freeza again.

Just as she thought this, the Z-warriors felt a presence across the way that seemed as powerful as Freeza. Then they announced the new power got even larger.

"It's dad!" Gohan screamed, "That's the same energy that dad had that time!"

Bulma's eyes lit up, Goku was here!

Vegeta blasted into the sky, rocketing toward the action, as did everyone else. Yamcha grabbed Bulma and flew after them, but he took care to go slower because he was sure Bulma couldn't take the winds at such high velocity.

When they finally were at a place they could see the battle, it was over, Freeza had been sliced to pieces and blown away, and Freeza's father had been killed. When the Z-fighters got closer, Bulma saw the being that had beat Freeza.

"That's not Goku," Bulma whispered under her breath.

* * *

Goku braced himself as his ship rocketed down toward earth's crust. He was nearly thrown from his seat when the craft crashed into the ground. Goku smiled, he was home. He heard a slight commotion from outside; hopefully he hadn't landed in a city. He pressed the button near the door and the hatch opened, revealing a rocky region. Goku took a step from the ship and heard excited shouts of "Goku!"

He looked up and saw all of his friends and a strange purple haired kid standing at the edge of the crater. He rose up from the ground, hovering in front of his friends.

"How'd you know I was gonna be here?" he asked all, though he was looking at Bulma.

"He told us," she answered, pointing at the kid.

"You know him, don't you dad?" Gohan asked his father.

"No, should I?"

"He knew exactly where you were going to be and what time, too," Piccolo stated.

"Huh, well, Freeza tracked my ship, so he probably knew when I was gonna get here."

"Excuse me," Trunks said, taking a step toward Goku, who had landed on the ground, "Can we talk in private?"

"Yeah," Goku said, though he really wanted to talk with his friends, especially Bulma, because he hadn't even got the chance to talk to her on Namek, but he didn't complain as he and the strange kid walked far around the crater until they were out of earshot of the others.

(**A/N: **I'm going over my usual chapter length, so I will not be including Goku and Trunks going super saiyan and having a short sparring session.)

"What I'm about to tell you will be hard to believe for someone from your time period; I am a half-saiyan from twenty years in the future."

Goku's eyes widened, "Half-saiyan from the future?"

"Yes. I do have saiyan blood, because I am Vegeta's son."

Goku's jaw dropped, "V-Vegeta's son?"

"But I didn't come here to tell you that."

"Oh, right."

"Three years from now, on May 12th, an evil duo will attack earth."

"Are they aliens?" Goku asked.

"No, they're androids built on earth. They were created by Dr. Gero, chief scientist of the Red Ribbon Army."

"The Red Ribbon Army?" Goku asked, remembering that he had beaten the army years ago.

"Yes. You utterly crushed the Army itself years before this, but Gero survived, vowing to kill you.

"These androids are monsters; they kill without reason, they even killed Gero himself!"

"Wait, don't you have any allies?" Goku asked. He noticed pain come across Trunks' face.

"No. In the battle three years from now, my father, Krillin, Piccolo…everyone gets killed. Gohan survives and becomes my mentor, but…" Trunks growled, "They're just too strong!" He gained his composure and continued, "As you know; when Piccolo dies the dragon balls lose their power, so no one can come back to life."

"What about me? Do I get killed?"

"You never fought," Trunks began grimly, "You will grow ill not too long from now and die."

Goku gasped, "Damn, so I die, huh?" Goku couldn't believe it, "I wanted to fight too…"

"You mean, you're only upset that you can't fight? Aren't you scared?"

"Of course I'm scared, but I gotta know if I can beat the things first!"

Trunks smiled and began digging through his jacket's front pocket, "You're just like my mom said you were: amazing. I'm glad I came here, you give me hope for the future."

Trunks brought out a small pill bottle and tossed it to Goku, "The virus is incurable now, but in the future there is a cure. Take it when the symptoms occur."

"Thanks!" Goku gasped with relief, "I'm glad I get to test myself against the androids now!"

"My mom only wanted for you to live. She said that it wouldn't have happened if you were still around. That's why she built the time machine that I came on."

Goku suddenly felt strange, and he wasn't sure why, but then it hit him. Trunks was talking about his mother, meaning that his mother knew him, meaning that this woman was with Vegeta. Goku's heart began beating quickly as he became nervous of finding out who Trunks' mother was.

"Your mom knows me?" Goku asked with nervousness obvious in his voice.

"Yes, very well, in fact," Trunks answered.

"And she built the time machine. Your mom is…" he didn't finish it. He couldn't finish it.

"Right over there," Trunks stated, pointing over to the group of Goku's friends across the crater, the only woman present over there being Bulma.

"Bulma?" Goku screamed, more in fright than surprise. Realizing that Trunks was giving him a funny look, Goku continued swiftly, "I always thought she'd end up with Yamcha."

"Well, Yamcha was not always faithful, so mom eventually had enough and broke up with him for good. One day she saw Vegeta sitting all by himself and it just…happened. I'll be born two and a half years from now. Oh, they never married, you know how mom is.

"Actually, I don't" Goku said, not exactly sure why he said it. He was grabbed roughly.

"Please don't tell them!" Trunks begged, "If they find out and it bothers them, I may never be born."

Damn it, Goku thought, "Okay, I won't tell," Goku assured the boy, trying his best to keep an even more assuring smile on his face.

"Thank you Goku, mom will be glad to know I spoke with you. Now I need to go."

"Tell your mom I said hi and that I hope the future does change."

Trunks nodded, "She'll be glad to hear that."

Within the next instant, Trunks was gone.

Goku looked over to Bulma, then Vegeta, and in a small moment of weakness his rage built up, but just as soon as it started it went away. How could this happen? Why Vegeta? Goku knew Bulma had a tendency to like bad dudes, but this was ridiculous! Vegeta over Goku? The saiyan raised on earth sighed and began feeling more sad than angry, and then anger went away, replaced by disappointment. Goku had promised Trunks that he would not tell Bulma, but maybe Goku wouldn't keep his promise. As he thought about it, every promise that Goku seemed to make drove him away from Bulma. He had promised Chi-Chi he'd marry her, and now he had promised Trunks not to tell Bulma that she was his mother and that Vegeta was the father, which would only drive her even further away when she finally did get with Vegeta. No, Goku had to act.

**A/N: **Now that I've got all that out of the way, I can finally start getting into the good stuff! I actually didn't use a graphic novel as reference this time, I just wrote from memory. How did you like the scene where Goku remembers his first "make out session" with Chi-Chi? I tried to make it funny, as I also tried to make the Goku day dreaming he was kissing Bulma scene humorous as well. Well, I really just wanted to get this chapter out of the way, so look forward to better written stuff in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading ^_^


	6. At Relationship's End

Insert Disclaimer Here

**A/N: **Well folks, I'm finally getting to the good stuff! After getting all the DBZ storyline out of the way I can finally get into my original ideas. I hope you enjoy my story!

Chapter 5

At Relationship's End

_Goku had told himself he was going to act, vowing to not keep his promise to Trunk's in fear that Bulma would be far from his grasp. He failed horribly._

_After Goku had joined his friends he was trying to find a way to tell his friends about Trunk's message, but he ended up giving the job to Piccolo, since his hearing was far more sensitive than Goku's and he had heard the conversation between the two. He kept Trunk's parentage a secret, much to Goku's misfortune, but the saiyan had a plan._

_When the group began to split up, before Goku left he looked to Bulma and said, "Seeya Bulma, take care of the baby."_

_As he flew away with his son and Piccolo, he knew that the comment hadn't been strong enough. He knew that Bulma was going sleep with Vegeta, get pregnant, and have _his _child. Goku sighed, how could the day get any worse?_

"You what?" Goku screamed at his wife.

"That's right, Goku, while you were 'in space' I filed for divorce!" Chi-Chi screamed back.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm tired of this marriage, you never listen to me, you won't get a job, and you keep dragging Gohan into things that are _extremely _hazardous for his health! And on top of all that, you stay away from us for a year! After the namekian dragon god told me that you _refused _to come home, I knew that this marriage was over."

"Chi-Chi," Goku began, but he didn't know how to finish. It was true, he had refused to get summoned to earth, but he wanted to train. He should have known Chi-Chi was going to be this way.

"I already packed your bags," Chi-Chi stated, pointing to a large suitcase, and two sacks of training gear, "I want you out by tonight."

"But mom!" Gohan shouted, also surprised that Chi-Chi had filed for a divorce without telling him.

"No buts, Gohan, your father has been a no good husband and a terrible father. I can't live with him any longer."

Goku laughed in disbelief, "I'm a no good husband?" Goku asked with another laugh, "Chi-Chi I agreed to marry you because I had promised to marry you as a child, even though I thought it was something to eat. From the goodness of my heart I agreed to marry someone that I knew nothing about, I agreed to spend my life with someone that was obsessed with me. Now you are telling me that I am no good?"

Goku looked to Gohan, "Chi-Chi, I'm going to be honest, the only time I ever felt love for you was the moment you brought our son into the world. To be honest still, I still love you for brining my son into the world, because having a child matured me, made me into who I am today, but, Chi-Chi, if you are truly positive about this I will leave."

Chi-Chi had been touched, but her glare was still plastered on her face, "Please leave," she growled.

Goku sighed and went to his son, kneeling down in front of him, "Hey buddy."

"Dad, don't go," Gohan pleaded through soft sobs.

"I have to, son. Listen, don't be mad at me or your mom, and be strong. I know you can make it through this."

"Where are you gonna go?" Gohan asked, trying hard to cry.

"I don't know, but where ever I end up, promise you'll come to visit."

"How will I find you?"

"Search for my energy, I'll keep it at a level that you can sense, alright?"

Gohan threw a hug on his father and Goku hugged his son back, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "I'm gonna miss you buddy."

"I'll…miss you…too, dad."

Goku stood up and grabbed his bags; he didn't look at or even acknowledge Chi-Chi as he went to the door and opened it. He took a deep breath, exhaled and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"Good riddance," Goku heard Chi-Chi say from within the house.

Goku's shoulders slumped, now what? He started walking down the path away from his…Chi-Chi's house. He began to think of places to stay. He could go to the KAME House, but he didn't really want to have to depend on the Turtle Master after all the old man had done for him. Goku thought of Bulma. CAPSULE CORP.! Goku couldn't believe that he had forgotten about Capsule Corp., it was perfect! Not only would he have a place to stay, but he'd also have another chance to stop Bulma from getting with Vegeta. What luck, Goku thought as he blasted into the sky. A smile came to his lips as new hope flooded through him, though the thought of leaving his son behind pained him profoundly. He continued his flight, his hope for a fresh start printed into his mind.

* * *

Bulma sat at home, pondering about Goku's "Take care of the baby" comment. What had he meant? Did he really mean that she and Yamcha should get married and start a family? She doubted that, Goku wasn't that "smooth". Besides, she was planning on ending it with Yamcha anyway, but she was hesitant of it, not wanting to deal with the heartbreak.

Vegeta had told Bulma's father to make him a 300 times earth's gravity room, saying that if Goku could take 100g then the prince could take 300g. Dr. Briefs told Vegeta that it was insane, but he started working on it anyway. Bulma didn't like Vegeta too much as of late, especially after Goku's return. He was so arrogant and proud, it was to the point where it made Bulma sick, but something about the saiyan caught her attention. She thought he was handsome, but he always had a mad face, so it was hard to tell sometimes. She decided to ignore her slight attraction to the prince of saiyans, because she was still with Yamcha.

A robot whizzed in front of her and bowed politely, "Ms. Bulma."

"What is it?" She asked.

"There is a visitor at the door, should I let him in?"

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Son Goku," the robot replied.

Goku? What was Goku doing at Capsule Corp.? "Let him in," Bulma bade the robot, "Tell him to come to the living room."

"Yes, Ms. Bulma," the robot said, bowing and retreating from the room.

What was Son Goku doing at Capsule Corp.? He hardly ever visited her, so why now, especially after they had just seen each other a couple of hours beforehand. She heard a shuffle behind her and she turned to see Goku…holding a suitcase and a couple of bags, and a sullen look on his usually cheery features.

"Goku, what happened?" Bulma asked while getting up from the couch.

"While I was in space, Chi-Chi filed for divorce," Goku said simply, hoping he wouldn't have to say anymore.

"What? She didn't tell anyone?"

"Apparently not, not even Gohan," Goku said, his voice almost breaking when it came to his son. "She kicked me out as soon as I got home. Gohan was so upset…"

Bulma wrapped Goku in a warm hug, and the saiyan dropped his things and hugged her back, "I'm not sure what to do. I told Gohan he could visit me, but I don't think she'll let him."

"Goku," Bulma said, bringing her hand up to wipe a single tear from Goku's cheek, "She has to let him. A boy can't live without his father."

"I wish I could still be there, even if me and Chi-Chi aren't together."

"Do you think that would help any? It would be too weird, and it'd probably hurt Gohan more."

"You're right," Goku said. He tried to smile at Bulma, to assure that her words had helped, but he could not.

"So, Kakarrot," a familiar voice said from behind him, "The mighty super saiyan can beat Freeza, but he can't even keep a family together? How very sad."

Goku turned his head, a cold stare aimed straight at Vegeta.

"Vegeta, stop it! Leave Goku alone," Bulma screamed at the prince.

"And you have a weak human woman protect you. Super saiyan, indeed."

Vegeta laughed and walked from the room, heading toward the gravity chamber. Goku continued to glare down the hallway, his fists trembling at his side. Bulma's soft hand gently grabbed his.

"Don't listen to him. He's just mad because he can't turn into a super saiyan."

Goku nodded, agreeing with her completely. Goku managed a smile, and picked up his bags.

"Where should I put these?"

"In a room of course. Here, I'll show you."

Goku followed Bulma to the stairs, up them, and to a door that was down the hall from Bulma's room. She opened the door and let Goku in. He was amazed at how much space was in the room, there was even an adjoining kitchen and adjoining bathroom.

"Thanks a lot Bulma," Goku said as he walked into the room.

"No problem, Goku," Bulma said, "Anything for you."

Goku didn't hear the last thing she said, for it was but a whisper. Goku threw the suitcase on the bed and began unpacking his things, which included his many orange gis, blue undershirts, wristbands, white T-shirt, boxers, and a few pairs of jeans.

"Aw man," Goku groaned, "Chi-Chi didn't pack my favorite jacket!"

"Don't worry," Bulma said, "We'll go shopping tomorrow and we'll get you a new one."

Goku turned his head to look at Bulma and smiled his trademark smile, "Okay."

That smile made Bulma want to melt where she stood. She had seen it so many times before, but this one was sincere and full of care. She said goodbye to Goku and left the room. She gently closed the door behind her and sighed.

Goku spent most of the evening in his room thinking about the heartbreaking events that had taken place earlier that day. Goku looked at the time; it was 9:30 at night. He had barely noticed the time change because he was so lost in his thoughts. He sat on the bed and looked out the window at the black night. He stood up and went to the window, placing his hand on the window frame as he looked out at the city of west. The sky was dimly lit from the city's bright lights. It was an almost alien sight for him, having spent hardly any time in the city throughout his life. He had to admit, for being manmade; the city was beautiful at night. From the glittering headlights to the buildings in the distance, all of it was a great sight to see, but even the scenery couldn't keep Goku from thinking about his ex-wife and his son.

He heard a knock at his door and suddenly the room flooded with light as the door opened.

"Goku?" he heard Bulma's soft voice say, "You okay? You've been in here for most of the night."

Goku laughed, still looking out the window, "Just thinking about Chi-Chi and Gohan."

He heard Bulma come up behind him and sit on the bed, "Aw, Goku, it'll be okay."

He turned from the window and looked at Bulma, she was in her pajamas, a purple pajama shirt and some purple pajama pants to match the shirt, plus she had some fuzzy slippers to go with it. Goku smiled at his friend and sat down next to her on the bed. She wrapped Goku in a warm hug.

"It'll be fine, Goku, she might take you back."

Goku's face screwed up at that.

"What is it?" Bulma asked, noticing Goku's new expression.

"I don't think I want her back," Goku said under his breath, but of course Bulma heard it.

"Why?"

"I only married her because I wanted to keep my promise that I had made as a kid, and now that promise has been ended by Chi-Chi. I don't want her back. I want Gohan back, I want my son."

"You mean all those years you two were married, you never loved her?"

"Well, not romantically."

"Then how was Gohan brought into the world?" Bulma asked, knowing exactly how Gohan was brought into the world, but the thing she didn't understand was how Goku did not have romantic feelings for her yet they still made love to create Gohan.

"That was all Chi-Chi," Goku said with a blush, but due to the darkness, Bulma didn't see, "I had no idea I what was doing when we did it." Goku laughed.

Bulma couldn't help but laugh along with it.

"I loved her for giving me Gohan. Thanks to her, I matured and knew what it was to be a father, but I guess I wasn't good enough."

Bulma placed a hand on Goku's cheek and forced him to look her in the eyes, "Don't say that. You are a very good father. Chi-Chi is just obsessive and thinks she knows what it is to mother, but she doesn't. Goku, being a good parent comes from in here," she said, placing her hand on Goku's chest, signifying his heart, "Chi-Chi only thinks she knows. Goku, I'm sure you were a good husband too, but she doesn't realize it, 'cause she doesn't know you like your friends do."

Goku smiled at his friend and hugged her, "Thank you so much, Bulma. You don't know how much that means to me."

"I'm glad I helped.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Bulma stated, getting up from the bed.

"I guess I should sleep too," Goku said, though he really wanted Bulma to stay.

"Goodnight Goku," Bulma said as she went to the door.

"Goodnight Bulma," Goku said back as Bulma shut the door. "I love you," he whispered to the darkness.

**A/N: **Well, what did you think? I really like the end scene. Please review and write any suggestions to improve the story. I'm open to MOST ideas. I hope you are enjoying my story so far! ^_^


	7. Coming Slightly Closer

Enter Disclaimer Here

Chapter 6

Coming Slightly Closer

_The door to her room was cracked open, and he silently approached it, creeping down the hallway. He pushed the door open and looked to the bed where she was asleep. A sly smile came to his lips as he entered the room and closed the door, locking it behind him. He crept over to the bed and slowly crawled atop it, inching closer to the sleeping woman. He looked down at her angelic face, her blue hair all around it, only highlighting her features more. He dipped low and kissed the woman's ear, stirring her from sleep. She turned to face him._

_Vegeta's evil visage stared down at her, a mischievous grin on his face. He slapped his hand over her mouth and brought his lips down to her ear._

_"Scream and I'll tear your throat out," Vegeta promised as he began to force himself upon Bulma. "Try to enjoy it!" Vegeta laughed evilly as tears streamed from Bulma's eyes._

"NOOOOOO!" Goku screamed, sitting up straight in his bed, sweat pouring from his pores. He was breathing heavily and his muscles were tensed. He looked around the room, noticing it was still dark. What a horrible dream, he thought. He calmed down, but he couldn't stop shivering. He looked down at himself, only clad in his blue boxers, covered in sweat, no wonder he was shivering. He leaned back against the headboard and sighed heavily.

The door to his room opened and Bulma rushed in, a concerned look on her face, "Goku, what's wrong, what happened? Why are you in your super saiyan form?"

Goku raised his eyebrow, he turned to look at the window and sure enough he saw his reflection, his hair was spiked up a brilliant golden yellow color. He reverted back to normal form and looked at Bulma.

"I had a bad dream," he stated.

"What was it about?" Bulma asked, crawling onto the bed next to Goku.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Goku said honestly, for he didn't know how he was going to explain it.

"Come on, I want to know. You won't feel better about it until you tell me."

Goku knew she was right, but how was he going to tell her? Was he just going to say that he had a dream that Vegeta violated her? Was it that easy? Goku doubted that it was. He then remembered a dream he had when he was in the Ginyu space pod heading toward earth.

"It was about Freeza," Goku began, "I dreamt that after he killed Krillin, he killed you, and I went crazy. I turned into a monster and slaughtered him."

"Wow," Bulma said with a yawn, "So you beat Freeza up to avenge me, huh?"

"Yup," Goku said, laying his head back on his pillow.

"That's cool," Bulma said softly as her eyes closed. She leaned her head on Goku's shoulder, placing her hand on his muscled chest. She was almost instantly asleep.

Goku looked at her and smiled, his own eyes closing, and slowly he drifted to sleep as well.

Goku awoke the next morning and stretched. He looked next to him and saw that Bulma was gone. He shrugged and got out of bed, going to his dresser, where he had put his clothes the previous night. He dug through a drawer and brought out a white T-shirt and put it on, and then he left his room. He smelled food being cooked and knew immediately that it was breakfast. He hadn't been to the kitchen in a while so he didn't quite know where its location was, so he sniffed the air like dog and followed the scent. The smell led him down the stairs, through the living room, through two sets of hallways, and ultimately the kitchen.

Goku saw Bulma cooking bacon and eggs on the stove, while Yamcha sat at the table, accompanied by Pu'ar.

"Good morning guys," Goku greeted them cheerily as he sat down at the table.

"Goku?" Yamcha said with a smile, "What're you doing here?"

Goku laughed nervously, "It's a long story."

"How long are you staying here?" Yamcha asked.

Goku was stumped, he honestly had no clue how long he meant to stay here, he hoped forever.

"As long as he needs," Bulma answered, bringing plates of eggs and bacon to Yamcha and Pu'ar. "I'll get your breakfast in a bit," she said to Goku.

Goku nodded and put his arms behind his head.

"So Goku, why are you here?" Yamcha asked again.

"Yamcha," Bulma scolded, "It's uncomfortable for him."

"No, it's okay," Goku said, smiling appreciatively at Bulma. He turned to Yamcha, "Me and Chi-Chi are going through a divorce and she kicked me out of the house."

Yamcha's eyes widened in shock, "My God, what's wrong with her? What about Gohan?"

"He was so upset; I think Chi-Chi plans to keep him there with her."

"That's not right," Yamcha exclaimed, "When the divorce gets to court you need to show that you need Gohan."

"What?" Goku shouted, "Y'mean I gotta go to court? The marriage just doesn't end?"

Yamcha nearly fell over, "Yes, and there you need to gain custody of Gohan, it's not right that she gets him over you!"

"I guess, but how likely do you think it is that they'll let me have him? I don't even own any nice clothes to wear during court!"

"Don't worry, when we go shopping for your jacket today we'll buy you some good clothes," Bulma put in.

"Okay, but do you guys think I have the smarts to get Gohan back?"

"Goku," Pu'ar said, "You don't need smarts to get Gohan back. You just need to say what's in your heart."

Goku nodded, "Thanks Pu'ar, but can we please change the subject? I don't like talking about the divorce."

They heard a gruff laugh come from the doorway and they turned to see Vegeta, suited in his battle armor. "Still going on about that, Kakarrot?"

Goku stood up and stared Vegeta down, but the saiyan prince never faltered.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Vegeta mocked.

Goku wanted to hit Vegeta, wanted to punch him in the mouth, but he wouldn't, he was better than that. Still, he didn't want to hear it from the arrogant prince. Goku pushed past Vegeta and walked out of the kitchen to go to his room.

"What the hell, Vegeta?" Yamcha questioned the saiyan prince.

"It's his fault for letting it bother him," Vegeta said simply.

"It's his fault for being born with a heart? Unlike you," Bulma replied to the prince.

Vegeta just snarled and sat down at the table, "Make me my breakfast."

"Make it yourself," Bulma said.

"Woman, make me my breakfast," Vegeta said, his tone serious.

"I said make it yourself," Bulma said emphasizing each syllable.

Vegeta got up from the table and began walking to Bulma, but Yamcha jumped in front of him. Vegeta laughed in his face, "I'm just doing as she told me to do. I'm going to make my own breakfast."

Yamcha stepped out of the way, but was still not sure of Vegeta's true motives. The saiyan prince walked up behind Bulma, put a hand on her shoulder and roughly pushed her away. The force of the push sent Bulma toppling to the floor, and skidding until she slammed against some cabinets. She groaned in pain, for her lower back had been hit pretty hard. Yamcha went to her side and apologized. He sent a glare Vegeta's way.

The prince looked at him and laughed, "What're you going to do?"

Yamcha thought about that. There was nothing he could do, Vegeta was too powerful. Yamcha helped Bulma up and asked how her back was. She said it was going to be fine, and then she, Pu'ar and Yamcha left the kitchen, leaving the laughing prince behind.

* * *

Goku stood in the shower, the water spraying his back. What was Vegeta's problem? Okay, so he did know Vegeta's problem, but why was the prince acting this way? Even the prince should understand what kind of hell this is for Goku. That's probably why Vegeta was torturing him. Goku sighed and began to wash himself.

When he was finished showering he went to his dresser and wondered what he should wear, his orange gi or the only other outfit he had? He knew that Bulma wanted to go shopping later so he decided to wear his jeans and white T-shirt, but the look just wasn't complete without his jacket. He had more hope knowing that he was going to get a new one later. So he put on the shirt and put on his jeans, then he put on his usual blue boots, but made sure to put the pant legs over them. Now he was ready to go anywhere!

He left his room and walked a few doors down to Bulma's room and knocked on the door.

"Just a sec," he heard her irritable reply.

The door opened a crack and Bulma's head was seen, though it was wrapped in a towel, "Oh, Goku. What is it?"

"Ready to go yet?" Goku asked.

Bulma laughed, "Let me get dressed, I just got out of the shower."

The door closed and Goku waited patiently outside of it for maybe an hour. The door finally opened and Bulma stepped out and looked at Goku.

"How long does it take you to get dressed?" Goku asked with a smile.

"I had to put makeup on too," Bulma replied matter-of-factly.

"Alright, let's go, I want my jacket!"

"Okay, okay," Bulma said as she began walking down the hall toward the stairs.

* * *

Bulma fastened her seatbelt, waiting for Goku to do the same, though the saiyan probably did need to, but the law was the law. So Goku fastened his seatbelt and looked to Bulma, nodding. She turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway into the street. She put the car in drive and then sped off toward the city.

Soon, they were both jostling through the crowd in a seven story mall in the middle of West City. The mall was very modern looking, a hunk of plate glass and chrome everywhere they looked. Four to five stores were on each of the seven floors totaling a minimum of thirty-five stores in the mall. After waiting forever to finally get an open elevator, Goku and Bulma made it to a clothing store that sold jackets.

Goku looked at the jackets and almost immediately found a jacket that he liked. It was black, but it was like the style of his old jacket. He grabbed it off the hanger and showed Bulma. She nodded and told him to pick out some nice clothes for court. As Goku walked away, Bulma realized that Goku probably wouldn't pick the best looking clothes, so she went after him to make sure what he picked looked at least decent.

"Goku," she said to him, "Wait up."

"Huh, what's up?" Goku said while turning to face his friend.

"I'm going to help you pick something."

"Alright."

Goku spent most of the afternoon with Bulma in the store, trying on clothes and stepping out of the change room to see if Bulma liked it. Finally, she agreed on a white dress-up shirt, black tie, and some black pants and a pair of black dress shoes. Goku didn't really care that he looked "good" in court, he just wanted to look presentable, but Bulma insisted that he look good. He wasn't going to argue with her, he didn't have to, because he liked what Bulma had picked out for him.

After they went shopping Bulma suggested they go out to lunch since it was around that time anyway, and Goku, of course, loved the idea. They searched around but neither of them could agree on a place, so they went to a small hamburger joint in the downtown area of the city. Downtown wasn't always the best place to be, but Bulma knew she was safe with Goku.

Goku ordered over thirty cheeseburgers, while Bulma had her one with a side of fries and a cola. For being in the downtown area the food was actually really good, probably because it was homemade and not premade garbage that you would find at a fast-food place.

"So Goku," Bulma began after taking a sip from her cola, "I want to apologize about Vegeta."

"Bulma, you don't have to," Goku said with a smile, "Vegeta's just a big jerk, I understand."

"Yeah, but I feel bad that he keeps provoking you like that. I feel bad that I let him live here."

"If you hadn't let him stay he wouldn't have anywhere to go and he'd probably be doing bad things and causing a panic."

"I know, but I don't like that he hurts you."

"Don't worry about it Bulma, I can handle it myself."

The last words hurt Bulma, as if Goku was saying that he didn't need her help, but after looking at his smiling face, she knew that he hadn't meant it like that.

They stayed and talked for a little while before Bulma said that they should head back to Capsule Corp. Goku finished his fortieth cheeseburger, gulped down his soda, and stood up, walking next to Bulma as they made their way to the car. They both got in and Bulma began driving through the city toward Capsule Corp.

She pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, followed by Goku. The saiyan went to Bulma and hugged her, one arm going a bit too low and pressed against her lower back, "Thanks Bulma."

Bulma gasped in pain when Goku's arms wrapped around her back.

"What happened?" Goku asked, releasing Bulma "Did I squeeze too hard?"

"No," Bulma said, "I woke up with a back ache, I forgot to tell you."

Goku raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. "Alright, I hope your back gets better. I'm gonna go train."

The saiyan went into the building to find the gravity chamber.

Bulma felt the area where she had felt the pain, and as soon as she made contact with it a slight pain shot through her back. She went to the car and turned slightly, lifting her shirt in the back and looking at her reflection in the glossy exterior of the car. Sure enough there was a large bruise on her lower back from where it had crashed into the cabinets after Vegeta pushed her. She pulled her shirt back down and sighed. She hoped that Goku would not see that bruise before it healed; because she didn't quite know how the saiyan would react if he found out Vegeta had been the cause of it. She sighed again and went into the building.

**A/V: **Well, what'd you think? Vegeta sure is a jerk, right? The next chapter may take a while to finish, but hopefully I will have it done next week. After this upload I'm hoping to post these weekly, but who knows? I've been playing Brutal Legend so the weekly chapter posts may not come as planned, but I'll try to manage my time between college, video games, and writing.


	8. The Hearing

Enter Disclaimer Here

Also, I would like to inform my readers that this chapter has a courtroom scene in it. I have no idea how court works so I thought I'd wing it with this chapter. So, for those of you who do know what court is like, please do not send negative reviews about how I don't know jack about court, because I already know I don't know jack about court. I tried my hardest to make it humorous as you will see with how the judge acts, but I also tried to make it courtroom-ish. Also, I don't really know how the courtroom works in the dragonball world, so perhaps, my courtroom rendition could be what its like in the dragonball world, lol. Anyway, try not to be too critical about the courtroom scene and just enjoy the story.

Chapter 7

The Hearing

_A month passed and it was now September. Chi-Chi got a hold of Bulma, asking if her soon to be ex-husband was there. Bulma wanted to scream at the woman, but didn't, knowing it wouldn't improve anything. Chi-Chi informed Goku that their divorce court and custody hearing would be in a week, so Goku was feeling really downcast and nervous. Bulma was there for him, comforting her saiyan friend, even Vegeta, surprisingly, didn't taunt Goku about it._

Goku was so worried that he wouldn't get custody of Gohan, but he remembered what Pu'ar had said about saying what was in his heart. The divorce itself would be fairly simple since both parties wanted the divorce, but the custody hearing would be difficult. He knew that Chi-Chi was smart so he didn't know what kind of a chance he had against her.

"Damn it, Goku," Goku whispered to himself as he sat on the bed in his room, "Why can't you be smarter?"

"You are smart," a soft voice said from far to the right side of him, startling him.

Goku turned to see Bulma leaning against the doorway with an empathetic look on her face. Goku noticed that her hair was straightened this day, but it didn't help to make him feel better about his situation. "How so?"

Bulma pushed off the doorway and made her way over to Goku, "You're smart in your own way. You are genius when it comes to fighting."

"But I'm an idiot when it comes to anything else."

"Goku, stop it," Bulma scolded, her face showing that she did not approve of Goku's attitude at the moment. "What happened to you? You are always confident with your abilities, so what's this? This isn't the Goku I know."

"I know, Bulma, but this is so hard for me. I'm confident in my ability to fight an opponent, but I'm not confident when it comes to stuff like this."

Bulma thought about that, and then she got an idea, "Okay, think of it like this," Bulma said, sitting down next to Goku on the bed, "Chi-Chi is your opponent, and your words are your kicks, punches and energy blasts. You gotta learn which words will help you to win, just like you gotta know which attack to use to help you win in a fight. You understand?"

"Yeah," Goku said, a smile coming to his lips, "You sure are smart."

"I am a genius after all," Bulma said with a laugh.

"Thanks," he said with a soft glow in his eyes as he looked at his female friend.

"Your welcome."

Bulma hugged Goku and brought her lips to the side of his face, kissing his cheek. But then, she kissed his cheek again, and again, each time her lips inched closer to Goku's. She finally pressed her lips against his. They both closed their eyes during the kiss that lasted a brief moment. Bulma quickly pulled away, shocked at what she had done.

"Excuse me," she said as she got up from the bed and left the room.

Goku sat on his bed, his eyes wide, and his lips still tingling. What had just happened? Had he really kissed Bulma Briefs, the girl that he had met when he was twelve? Yes, indeed he had, but for some reason, he didn't feel as good as he thought he would have after kissing her. It was probably the fact that she had pulled away and left with a deep blush on her face from embarrassment. Goku began to feel downcast again. If Bulma pulled away from the kiss now, that must mean she didn't have feelings for him like that. Goku felt stupid. Of course she didn't have feelings for him, she was with Yamcha, but then again she had been the one to start the kiss. Perhaps that was significant. Goku shook his head, trying to get the thoughts from his head. This was stupid; he wasn't feeling like his normal self, in fact he seemed out of character, maybe if he got custody of Gohan it would be better. There I go with that "if" again, Goku thought, I really need to start being more confident about this. He continued to sit on his bed as he thought about everything that was going on, but mostly, he thought of the random kiss Bulma decided to give him.

* * *

Bulma stood in her room, her hand on her forehead. What just happened? she asked herself, why did I kiss Goku? Her thoughts raced. Had she just cheated on Yamcha? No, friends kiss sometimes. Not like that they don't. She didn't exactly know why she did it. Had it been the heat of the moment? What moment? She groaned loudly. Her thoughts continued to race, hoping that she'd find some answers as to why she had just kissed her best friend.

After a minute she found an answer. She remembered when she had been on Namek, after Gohan had told her that Goku was there, she began to wonder why she never got with Goku instead of Yamcha. She then remembered years before that when she had liked Goku as more than a friend. No, she didn't like Goku now, could she? She decided to use her best test, her imagination.

_Bulma stood in place that looked familiar to her. She recognized it as the spot where Goku landed after coming home from space. The only difference was that she was the only one there. She heard a noise from above and looked up to see a circular object falling from the sky. The object slammed into the ground ahead of her and she ran to the crater's edge. She looked down into the crater and saw the spacecraft that Goku had come in. The hatch opened and Goku appeared…wearing nothing but a pair of jeans? Bulma didn't question it, this was her fantasy not his. Goku flew up from the crater and landed right in front of Bulma. She looked at his bare chest, his rock hard muscles flexing and un-flexing as he stared at her. Suddenly, he brought her close one hand on her hip the other cradling the back of her head as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately…_

Bulma opened her eyes, her cheeks hot, hell; her whole body was on fire. Yep, she definitely had some feelings for Son Goku, but she didn't know if Goku shared those feelings or not. Besides, she was with Yamcha. It probably wouldn't work out anyway. Bulma groaned again and fell back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She let out a soft cry and tears welled in her eyes. Damn my female emotions, Bulma thought.

* * *

Slowly, agonizingly, the week went by and it was Goku's court date. Bulma, though still uncomfortable after what she had done a week ago, went with Goku to the courthouse to be a witness; hopefully she could help Goku to get Gohan.

She did her hair up today, into a nice ponytail, her bangs hanging in her face in a stylish way. She was wearing a woman's suit jacket, and an undershirt, plus she had a nice skirt to match the jacket. She was ready for the court, yet knowing that she looked good was not going to help anything.

She went to Goku's room and knocked on his door. A minute passed and Goku answered the door, a sullen look on his face. Bulma's face showed that she understood completely, and told Goku that they had to go. Goku just sighed and walked from his room. Bulma noticed that he was dressed in the outfit he and Bulma had picked.

"You look good," Bulma commented.

"Thanks, but that's not gonna help me get through this," Goku said, throwing an appreciative smile over his shoulder at his friend.

Bulma knew how hard this was for Goku and she wanted to help as much as she could. They both went to the car, and found that Yamcha and Pu'ar were there waiting for them.

"You guys coming with?" Bulma asked them.

"Naw," Yamcha said, "We just came to wish Goku luck."

"Thanks guys," Goku said.

Bulma got into the driver's side of the car and Goku got in the passenger side. Bulma reversed out of the driveway and looked to Goku.

"You ready?" she asked him.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Goku replied, managing a slight smile.

Bulma pulled out onto the road and put the car in drive and began her long drive to the courthouse.

* * *

Goku walked into the courtroom and saw that it was mostly empty, except for Chi-Chi, who was standing at the plaintiff podium, Gohan, who sat behind her, and the Ox King who sat next to Chi-Chi as her witness. Gohan noticed his father walking down the aisle toward the defendant podium; a big smile came to his face. Goku saw his son and he smiled his first real smile of the day.

"Hey buddy," Goku said to his son, which had Chi-Chi turning around to glare at her ex-husband.

"Hi daddy," Gohan greeted his father, "I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too, son."

Goku and Bulma made their way to the defendant side of the courtroom. Goku sat behind the podium while Bulma sat next to him.

Almost a half hour went by and the room was filled, but the judge hadn't shown up yet. Finally, the judge entered the room and went up to his chair and slammed the gavel down, silencing the room.

"Okay, so you two are here today to end your marriage, correct?" the judge asked rather casually, as if he were already bored.

"Yes," Chi-Chi stated, sending a cold glare at Goku.

Goku just nodded.

"Okay," the judge said, clapping his hands together, he then looked to Goku, "Anything you wanna say to keep the marriage intact?"

"No," Goku stated simply.

"Alright-ee then. All in favor of the divorce?"

Everyone in the jury raised their hands.

"Okay," the judge said, slamming the gavel down, officially ending the marriage."

"Now for the custody hearing to see who gets the boy, Gohan."

Goku swallowed hard, but Bulma put a hand on his, trying to comfort him.

"I will start by hearing Mr. Goku's story," the judge looked to Goku and nodded, "Go ahead."

"I would like to start by saying that I love my son a lot, and that I miss him tremendously. This past month has been awful for me, because I haven't got to see my son." Goku looked at Gohan, "I really wish Chi-Chi could see how much our son means to me. I wish she could see how much this divorce hurts him, but she can't, because she only thinks about what's best for her. It's always been about her. I promised to marry her to make her happy, even though I knew nothing about her."

Bulma put her face in her palm. What Goku had said wasn't the smartest thing he could have said to try to get Gohan, but she had faith that Goku would get him.

"She wants her family to be perfect, but not perfect for everyone, she only wants it perfect for herself."

The judge sat, and understood that Goku had finished, and then he turned to Bulma, "I'm guessing you are Mr. Goku's witness. Would you like to comment?"

Bulma nodded, "What Goku just said is true. Chi-Chi only thinks about herself. That's all."

"Okay then," the judge turned to look at Chi-Chi, who was fuming by this point, "Let us now hear Chi-Chi's side of the story."

"Goku has been a good for nothing husband and a good for nothing father since we got married. Two years ago Goku died and left our son to be taken care of by a green alien man, while I sat at home worried sick! Then after he came back to life, he let my son go to outer space with that blue haired girl," Chi-Chi shouted, pointing at Bulma, "And they went to some planet with aliens. Then Goku went there and ended up wishing everyone but him back to earth. Then he spent a whole year in space while I singlehandedly took care of Gohan!"

The whole jury was silent; the whole room stared at Chi-Chi with raised eyebrows.

The judge cleared his throat and asked Goku, "Is this true?"

Goku looked to Bulma, and she shook her head, making sure nobody but Goku noticed.

"No, your honor," Goku stated, "Did you think it's true?"

"No," the judge shouted, "This woman is mad. What she just said was crazy! There is no way she can care for this child in this state."

"Daddy," Chi-Chi begged her father, "Say something!"

"Your honor," Ox King said, drawing the judge's attention, "Give Gohan to Goku. Goku is a much better man than what my daughter says he is."

"Daddy?" Chi-Chi screamed in disbelief.

"All in favor?" the judge asked.

The whole court raised their hands.

The judge slammed the gavel down, "Goku gets custody of his son. Chi-Chi gets visitation once a month."

Goku cheered and grabbed Bulma up in a hug; even Gohan ran to his father and joined in on the hug.

Chi-Chi looked up at her father with a glare.

"Sorry, Chi-Chi, but Goku and Bulma are right: you are very selfish. I don't remember raising you like that."

Chi-Chi just let out a groan and left the court. The Ox King looked to Goku and gave his ex-son-in-law a thumbs up. Goku looked to the Ox King and gave him his trademark grin, also throwing the man a thumbs up. The Ox King turned and went after Chi-Chi.

Goku, Bulma, and Gohan left the courtroom and got into the car to go to Capsule Corp. and celebrate. Today was the start of a brand new life for Goku, and he was honestly looking forward to it.

**A/N: **Well? What did you think? How'd you like the scene where Bulma imagined herself kissing Goku and it was almost the same as the scene from two chapters ago when Goku imagined making out with Bulma? This had to be the hardest chapter to write because of the courtroom scene. Oh well, let's just say that's how court is in the Dragonball world. Please review and continue reading ^_^


	9. Halloween

Enter Disclaimer Here

Due to the many answers I got from folks, I posted this chapter early. ENJOY!!!

Chapter 8

Halloween

_Another month passed and Gohan was having a wonderful time living at Capsule Corp. with his father, Bulma, Yamcha, and the few others. It was October and it was getting colder, plus the leaves were changing, turning hues of red and orange. It was a couple weeks before Halloween and Goku was excited, since Bulma was throwing a party afterwards. Goku wanted to get a costume for the party, so he and Bulma, once again, made plans to go shopping in west city._

The punch came in quick, but not quick enough, as Goku was able to dodge it masterfully. He back flipped a few times and landed on his feet in a battle stance. He looked up and only noticed a white cape disappearing in front of him. A smile came to Goku's lips and he threw a backhand behind him, landing squarely on his sparring partner's face. Goku jumped up and flipped behind his opponent and kicked him before he could get his bearings. His opponent fell to his knees and put a green hand on his face where Goku had hit him.

"That was dirty," Piccolo stated as he stood up.

"All is fair in a fight to the death, Piccolo," Goku replied with a smile.

"We're not fighting to the death."

"Yeah, but we're training so that we will be able to survive one in three years."

"I guess, but you're not the only one who is going to be fighting the androids."

Goku just shrugged, but suddenly got thrown forward as Gohan slammed a foot into his back.

His face flat on the ground, Goku groaned, "What the heck Gohan?"

"All is fair in a fight to the death," Gohan said with a mischievous grin.

"Point taken," Goku said with laugh as he got up.

Piccolo and Gohan launched at Goku to try and double team him, but the nimble saiyan was able to quickly get out of the way, leaving a dumbfounded Gohan and Piccolo to slam into each other headfirst. Goku laughed and crouched into a battle stance, waiting for Gohan and Piccolo to get up. Once they did they huddled together whispering a battle plan. They both leapt away from each other, standing with their backs facing each other.

"Masenko Ha!" they both screamed in unison.

Bright yellow beams shot from their hands, the one from Piccolo's heading towards Goku, and the one from Gohan's heading the opposite direction, going around the room as if it were looking for the other beam.

"Come on guys, you're making this too easy," Goku taunted.

He ran from Piccolo's beam to run at Gohan's, but at the last second he jumped into the air, Gohan and Piccolo's Mesenko's slamming together, but instead of exploding they formed together and shot up at Goku, hitting him squarely. The blast ripped Goku's clothes and burned his skin and he fell to the floor smoking.

"Dad, are you okay?" Gohan asked while running to his father's side.

Goku lifted his head and laughed, a cloud of smoke comically puffed out of his mouth as he laughed, "Wow, you guys really got me good."

"You guys better not have torn Goku up too bad, I need him later," they all heard from behind them. They turned to see Bulma with her arms crossed with a look of mock anger on her face.

"No, he should be fine," Gohan said with a grin that so much resembled his father's.

Goku sat up and looked at Bulma and smiled, "I almost forgot we were going shopping today."

He got up and limped to a counter that was nearby that had a bag of senzu on it. He took a senzu from the bag and ate it, immediately his wounds healed and he no longer had a limp.

"Okay," Goku said stretching his arms above his head as he approached Bulma, "I'm ready to go!"

Bulma got a good whiff of her friend and held her nose, "Those senzu may get rid of your wounds but it doesn't get rid of your smell, go take a shower before we go anywhere."

Goku laughed and began walking towards his room, but Piccolo came up next to him and began walking with the saiyan.

Piccolo had wanted to train with Goku and Gohan, but was almost dissuaded of the idea after Goku and Gohan moved to Capsule Corp., but when he was informed that Bulma had built a training room in the building he began to rethink things. Piccolo had been intrigued by that so he made arrangements for Bulma to have a room set up for him so he could live there. He was extremely happy with what Bulma did to the room. She made the walls sound proof so that Piccolo would not be disturbed during meditation, though he still would hear much the outside world due to his sensitive hearing. He had only lived there for a week but he was enjoying it so far, except for when he had the occasional run in with Vegeta. The run ins usually just consisted of a few harsh words, a couple of taunts, and a grunt from both as they walked away.

"You have been taking the divorce well," Piccolo stated.

Goku let out a slight laugh, "I can't say that it didn't hurt me, because it did. It made me really question about how good I was as a father. And I can't say I never loved her, because I did. I loved her for giving me Gohan, but I never loved her in the way a husband should love his wife."

"Who do you love, then?" Piccolo asked, though it was a jest.

"I'm not really sure," Goku said with nervousness obvious in his voice.

"Wait," Piccolo said, "You do love somebody?"

Goku looked behind him and saw that Bulma was hanging back, talking to Gohan. "Not really."

"You're lying to me; I saw what you just did. It's the blue haired one, right?"

"Sush!" Goku whispered with his finger to his lips.

"Do not be ashamed, Son Goku."

"Nah, Piccolo, you don't understand," Goku let out a sigh and told Piccolo the story of those years ago at the twenty-third Tenkaichi Budokai when he had feelings for Bulma. He then went on to tell Piccolo that it wasn't right for him to be having these feelings after his divorce.

"Love," Piccolo sighed, "I do not think I will ever understand."

Goku said his farewell to Piccolo as he entered his room. Goku smiled, he was glad that Piccolo was a good guy now, and in these crazy times they needed Piccolo. Goku continued down the hall until he got to his room. He stripped off his clothes and went into the bathroom to shower.

Bulma and Goku left within the hour and were now at a Halloween costume store with Gohan. He had tagged along because he too wanted a costume so he could trick or treat for the first time in his life. Chi-Chi had never allowed him to go trick or treating for the benefit of Gohan's safety. In fact, she never even mentioned it, especially since Goku had no idea what it was. The first time either of them heard the term "trick or treating" was from Bulma. So Goku and Gohan were intrigued and wanted to partake in this holiday.

Gohan immediately picked his costume; a scientist uniform. I guess Gohan is destined to become a scholar, Bulma thought with a laugh. Goku looked around the store but didn't necessarily see anything he liked right away. Bulma eventually decided to help him.

After about a half hour of trying things on Bulma and Goku both agreed on a vampire costume (A Dracula vampire, not the silly Twilight vampires ^_^ not to offend any Twilight fans reading). So the next hour was spent looking for Bulma's costume. She tried on many, but neither Goku nor Gohan agreed to any of them. Finally, Bulma picked a witch costume and tried it on. She stepped out of the change room and posed mockingly. Goku's jaw dropped. The outfit clung to her nicely, and was low cut, so her bare shoulders and cleavage were shown well. The skirt was long but there was a slit on the left side of it, where her leg poked through. She had high-heeled black leather boots on that had every man in the store turning their heads to view her.

(**A/N: **I am such a dude…lol…^_^)

"Well?" Bulma asked, stopping her ridiculous pose.

"Yes," Goku let out, "You…er…it looks great!"

Bulma seemed to perk up at that and went back into the change room to change into her regular clothes. Goku exhaled shakily, wow, he thought.

"Man," a kid in his late teens said to Goku, "Your girlfriend is hot."

Goku's eyes widened as he let out a nervous laugh, "She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend."

"Oh, man, well whosever's girlfriend she is, is lucky." The teen said as he walked away.

"Yeah," Goku said softly, "Lucky."

Goku thought about what he said to the boy: _"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend."_

'Just a friend' rang in his head and echoed through his thoughts. Just a friend, indeed.

Halloween finally came and Bulma spent most of the day preparing for the party, with help from Goku, Yamcha, and Gohan, though the boy would not be attending the party since it was for adults only. Piccolo offered to keep Gohan company, for the namekian didn't feel much like going to a party.

Later in the day Goku and Bulma took Gohan trick or treating throughout the city, half of the time Goku carried Bulma on his shoulders because walking the streets in high-heels was not always the most comfortable thing. By the time the trio got back to Capsule Corp. it was dark out. Gohan's candy bag was filled with an assortment of different candies and treats. Bulma warned him not to eat the whole bag, knowing that the child descended from Son Goku, the eating machine.

The party began uneventfully, hardly anyone showed up at first, just a few women that Bulma had invited. Then Krillin showed up with Master Roshi. Roshi just wore his turtle gear, while Krillin wore a disco suit and an afro wig. Yamcha eventually came downstairs in a pumpkin uniform. More people that Bulma invited came over and the party started in full. Some guys stood in a corner drinking beer while flirting with some of the single women. Bulma talked to Krillin, trying to avoid Roshi as much as possible, especially now in her super hot witch costume.

Goku sat at a table trying to eat his food with his fake vampire teeth still in his mouth. He groaned and swallowed what he had managed to chew. Bulma came up to him and laughed.

"Take your teeth out before you eat, silly."

"Oh," Goku laughed, "I should have thought of that."

Goku took out his teeth and placed them next to his food, and then he looked down at his food and began to stuff his face.

After he ate he continued to sit at the table and watch as everyone danced. A couple of girls came up to him and began to flirt with him, but Goku was oblivious to this and just talked back.

Bulma noticed this with obvious dislike. She knew that she was jealous, but knew too that it was far too early for Goku to be seeing anybody, or maybe that was just her jealousy talking. She walked over to them and cleared her throat.

"Girls," Bulma said once she got their attention, "He just got divorced; I don't think he needs to be seeing anyone right now."

The girls "aww'd" and said how sorry they were about the divorce and they walked way. Goku looked up at Bulma questioningly, and she immediately felt guilty. She turned, walked to the stairs, up them and out of Goku's view.

Goku sat there, puzzled and confused. What the heck had that been about? Goku shrugged and decided to talk to Krillin and Yamcha, but he noticed that the latter was nowhere to be seen. Wonder where Yamcha went? Goku thought. He just disregarded it and talked to Krillin.

"Hey, Krillin," Goku greeted his short friend.

"Hey Goku!" he replied, but then his features turned empathetic, "I heard about what happened, I'm real sorry about Chi-Chi."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Gohan's been taking it alright as well, but he's still not completely over it."

"Yeah, It's gonna be hard for the kid for a while, but everything's gonna be fine."

"Thanks Krillin. So what's been up?"

So the two friends continued to talk about training and reminiscing about past events.

Bulma felt horrible. She had let her jealousy stop Goku from moving forward in his life. She thought for sure that Goku would think her a terrible friend for not letting him talk to the girls, as if she wanted him to not get over Chi-Chi. But, then again, that day she had kissed Goku, she could have sworn that he had kissed back. Of course it had taken place a month ago so she didn't quite remember if Goku had truly kissed back or not. She groaned, what did that kiss have to do with any of this? She made her way into the kitchen and was stricken with shock at what she saw. Yamcha was pressed against a counter as he made out with one of the girls from the party. Bulma quickly left the room and went to the living room and just stood.

She looked down at herself and felt silly wearing the costume during this heartbreaking moment. Tears welled in her eyes and she collapsed on the couch as she sobbed. Her makeup smeared and dripped on the couch, but she didn't care, in fact, she didn't care about anything right now. Yamcha was cheating on her at this moment and she didn't know what to do. She knew that one day she would have to end it, but this time, she knew, she had to end it for good. But not know. Right know was her moment to cry, to let it all out, all the frustrations and hardships. So that's what she did; she sat on the couch and cried as her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend made out with another woman in the other room.

**A/N: **Well, I wanted the breakup to happen later, but I thought it'd do better in the Halloween chapter. Well, happy (early) Halloween!


	10. The Breakup Blues

Enter Dislcaimer Here. Also, in this chapter there is a movie that the characters watch. The movie is made up, any likeness to any real movies is pure coincidance. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

The Breakup Blues

_The next day Bulma confronted Yamcha about what had happened the night before. He tried to explain and come up with excuses but Bulma wasn't going to hear it and she ended it. Yamcha was upset about the breakup, so he left west city with Pu'ar and headed back to Diablo Desert where his hideout still stood, just until he cooled off. Bulma was so heartbroken that she stayed in her room during most of the few days that followed it. She hadn't told Goku about the breakup and wasn't sure if she should. She hated bottling it up inside, and she knew she eventually would need to talk to someone about it._

Goku hadn't seen Bulma since she had left the party on Halloween night, and he wasn't going to look for her, in fear that she might still be upset about those girls talking to him. He was in the training room cleaning things up a bit after he, Gohan, and Piccolo's training session. He picked up his orange gi top and his blue undershirt and began to walk from the room, but bumped into Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku greeted his rival.

"Kakarrot," Vegeta growled.

"In a bad mood today?"

"Anytime you are around I am in a bad mood," Vegeta snarled.

"Are you gonna train?"

"No, Kakarrot, I just came in here to watch you clean up," came Vegeta's sarcastic remark, "Of course I came in here to train, moron!"

"Well, have fun, I guess."

Goku walked from the room and closed the door. Why was Vegeta so mean sometimes? Goku just shrugged as he walked down the halls to find his room so he could shower.

* * *

Bulma sat in her room at her desk, looking at photos from the past, the only thing that had been able to make her feel better in the past few days. She had looked through them many times, but had always skipped over one, because she knew that one photo would make her upset again. Today, however, she felt daring, so she decided that when it came to that picture she would look at it. She went through the pile of photos, looking at them one by one, until she finally came to the dreaded one. She picked it up and stared at it.

In the photo, Yamcha stood with Bulma, his arm around her shoulders, while she looked at him. Goku and Krillin were in the picture too, but it was when they were much younger. They looked as if they were fighting to see who would be seen in the picture and it seemed that Goku won, for he had pushed Krillin's head down so that camera would not capture his face, but the top of his bald head gave it away that was him.

Bulma's eyes filled with tears, she sighed; she knew that it was going to happen, but she couldn't help feeling stupid that she would let this bother her. So she looked at the little Goku in the picture, his trademark grin seeming all the larger on his small face. She let out a soft chuckle as she thought about her saiyan friend. It was so hard to believe that he had descended from an evil race of aliens, because he was so innocent, not even knowing the difference between boys and girls until he had to find out himself one morning after catching a "glimpse" of Bulma.

She sighed again, thinking of Goku made her remember how much she cared about him. Goku had always been there for her, even when she was angry at him he was there to protect her from the next enemy.

Tears found their way to Bulma's eyes again, damn it all, she thought. She needed to talk to somebody, somebody wise, somebody who could listen, somebody who was smart, somebody who she could trust.

* * *

"I really need to talk to you about something," Bulma said to Piccolo.

"What is it?" Piccolo growled.

"I've been feeling weird ever since me and Yamcha broke up…"

"Girl, I don't care. I do not understand this 'breakup' and 'love' subject."

"I don't need you to understand," Bulma screamed, "I just need you to listen to me. I really need someone to talk to."

"No!" the namekian said in finality.

Bulma began to sniffle and tears fell from her eyes. Piccolo looked up at her and groaned.

"Fine, talk away."

"I've actually been feeling weird for a while now, but after me and Yamcha broke up it got weirder. You see a long time ago, when you came at the tournament, I liked Son Goku. I wanted to tell him, but he got married to Chi-Chi before I could talk to him about it, and eventually I forgot that I liked him. Recently, I started liking him again, but now I'm not sure what to feel after my breakup with Yamcha. What should I do?"

"Listen," Piccolo said with a sigh, "I do not know what you should do. Did you not hear me before? I do not understand love!"

"You are no help!" Bulma shrieked. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

"I wasn't supposed to help!"

Piccolo grumbled and moaned, trying to get back to his meditation. As he went into his state of calm something that Bulma had said rushed into his mind. 'I started liking him again' rang through his head and he was thrown from his meditation. She likes Son Goku? Piccolo thought, these people and their emotions make me sick. Goku and Bulma liked each other and they didn't know, but Piccolo didn't want to do anything for he wasn't sure how they were going to act. So Piccolo continued to sit and meditate, though he couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

* * *

Bulma knew that it had been a mistake to talk to Piccolo, but who else was she supposed to talk to? She didn't know where Lunch was, so she couldn't talk to her, and besides, even if she did know where she was it had been many long years since they had seen each other and it would possibly be a little awkward if Bulma just burst in unannounced and said "I like Goku again, what should I do?"

Bulma felt a cry coming on and she groaned, hating what these stupid emotions did to her. She wanted to get to her room before she cried, but she couldn't help but let a few tears fall as she walked, and as she turned a corner she came face to face with Goku.

"Hi, Goku," Bulma said as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes using her long sleeves.

"Hey Bulma," Goku said cheerfully, but then his voice became soft as he noticed Bulma's red eyes, "You been crying?"

"No."

"Come on, Bulma, you can't lie to me," Goku said with his trademark grin.

"Okay, I was crying," Bulma said with a slight smile.

"About what?"

"I don't want to talk about it; it'll just make me cry more."

"Alright," Goku said, but he wasn't about to give up spending time with Bulma, "You wanna come watch a movie with me?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Bulma asked with sniff.

"I don't know, whatever's on I guess."

Bulma just laughed and the two walked together until they entered the living room where the big TV was at. Goku sat down on the couch, resting his arm on the armrest and Bulma sat next to him. Goku smiled as he got an idea, he told Bulma to pick the movie while he went into the kitchen. Bulma picked up the remote and began to skim through the movie channels. She finally found a movie that she thought sounded interesting, but it was a comedy, a romantic comedy, and she wasn't sure how well a romantic movie would affect her even though it was funny. Several minutes passed and still Goku didn't come back. Bulma wondered what was taking him so long, but she soon smelled buttery popcorn and knew what had kept the saiyan.

Goku entered the room with a large bowl of popcorn and a roll of paper towels, knowing that buttered popcorn can get really messy. So Bulma started the movie and they watched it, and damn it all, the first scene was a romantic scene between the main guy character and his current girlfriend. Immediately Bulma's eyes began to tear up and Goku heard her quite sniffs. He looked down at her and she tried to look away, but Goku just let out a small laugh and put his arm around her. Bulma looked up at her friend and smiled, Goku smiled back, bringing a hand up to wipe away some of the girl's excess tears. The gesture only spawned more tears to well up in the girl's eyes.

So this is what it feels like to truly be loved, Bulma thought, though it was a fleeting idea, for the two were just friends. How she longed to feel this way in the arms of someone she cared about, but she didn't know if Goku felt the same way that she felt about him. She wanted to ask him how he felt but she didn't want to do it so soon, especially during the movie.

By the end of the movie, the main guy character got with the main girl character, and it worked out perfectly because they had been friends for so long. Bulma and Goku, mostly Goku, had finished the popcorn bowl and were now intent upon the last few scenes of the movie. Bulma was cuddled up next to Goku, her head resting on his chest as she watched the movie. The last scene of the movie was the couple finally getting married. Bulma started to cry again, and Goku laughed.

"What's wrong with you today?" he asked.

Bulma sniffed, "I don't want to talk about it, Goku. I already told you that."

"Bulma, you gotta tell me, you've been sitting here crying on and off, now, please, tell me what's wrong?"

"Yamcha and I," Bulma paused to take a breath, "broke up…"

"What?" Goku asked in shock, "When did this happen?"

"The night of the party."

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry," Goku brought Bulma in for a soft hug, "If I would have known I would have come to talk to you."

"I would have talked to you, but I thought you were upset about me interfering with those girls."

Goku pulled away slightly and looked at Bulma questioningly, "Those girls?"

"The ones flirting with you at the party?"

Goku blushed, "They were flirting with me? Man, am I glad you got rid of them, then."

Bulma looked at Goku with dumbfounded expression on her face, "You mean all this time, and you still don't know when a girl likes you?"

Goku laughed nervously, a hand scratching the back of his head, "I guess not."

Bulma looked at him and whispered, "I guess not."

Something about Bulma's tone caught Goku off guard. Why was she saying it like that? He looked at her and saw that she looked a little peeved

"What's wrong now?" Goku asked loudly, wondering what he had done wrong.

"You don't know when a girl likes you!"

"And?"

Bulma growled and grabbed Goku by the front of the shirt and glared at him hard. Her expression softened and she leaned her head forward and pressed her lips against Goku's lips. At first Goku was shocked, but then he brought his arms up and wrapped them around the blue haired woman. Goku kissed back with as much passion as Bulma and the girl was surprised at how well the saiyan kissed.

Bulma pulled away and smiled at Goku lovingly, "Son Goku, you are a really good kisser."

Goku gave her a sly smile, "I've been told." Then the two locked lips again, finally giving into their feelings for each other, and, ironically, at the same moment the newlywed couple in the movie kissed.

**A/N: **XD I'm so excited that I got this one done, I hope it wasn't too early for you folks. I hope that last scene was good, cuz I seriously tried to think romantically about it -_- So please review and tell me how I did ^_^


	11. Training and More

Enter Disclaimer Here

Chapter 10

Training and More

_Goku had never been happier in his whole life. He had his son, he was no longer married to Chi-Chi and he was now with Bulma Briefs. Goku thought about the night before when he and Bulma sat on the couch for a long time just making out and telling each other how great the other was at kissing. Goku never thought that he'd ever enjoy kissing someone, but he apparently thought wrong. _

_Bulma, too, had never been happier in her life. She hoped that Yamcha wouldn't be too upset if he ever came back to find that she and Goku were together. She decided that he'd just have to get over it. Every time Bulma thought about she and Goku on that couch it would make her whole body tingle. She couldn't wait to just touch him again._

Goku seemed to dance around the training room as he dodged Piccolo and Gohan's attacks, even stranger, was the fact that he had a look of ecstasy on his face. Gohan and Piccolo exchanged confused glances but just shrugged, coming to the conclusion that Goku was toying with them.

Gohan charged in and swept his leg underneath Goku, trying to trip his father, but Goku just lightly stepped off the ground and flipped over Gohan's back. Piccolo extended his arm which seemed to become rubber as it stretched across the room, trying to grab Goku, but the saiyan just batted it aside with his palm and used a quick speed burst to appear behind Piccolo and kick him. The namekian fell forward, grasping his back in pain. He looked to Gohan and nodded. The two ran around the room at amazing speeds, creating multiple after images of themselves. Goku just did a light spin and bent over, throwing kick behind him and throwing a punch forward. Goku's foot slammed into Piccolo's chin, while his fist slammed into Gohan's gut.

Piccolo growled, he was getting angry at Goku's carefree attitude, "Goku, why are you not taking this seriously?"

"I'm sorry, Piccolo," Goku said, though he still had a smile on his face, "I'm just…in love."

Gohan's eyes widened, "W-what? What do you mean?"

"You guys," Goku said with a big smile, "I'm with Bulma now."

Piccolo shook his head, not understanding, but Gohan was dumbfounded, "But dad…"

Goku noticed that look on his son's face, "What's wrong?"

"You are with Bulma? It's only been a month since you and mom divorced."

Goku knew what his son meant, and he nodded, kneeling down in front of his son, "Love just happens, kiddo. Me and your mom are over with," Goku said softly, hoping his words did not harm his son, "I know it's hard for you to understand, but it's like…me and Bulma were meant to be."

Gohan nodded, he understood, but the thought of Bulma being his mother figure did not quite register well in his mind, because he was so used to Chi-Chi. "Just promise not to be lovey-dovey around me until I get more comfortable with it."

"Of course," Goku said with a wink, "I'm proud of you, you're really mature for your age."

Gohan smiled, taking pride in his father's comment, though he still felt a little uncomfortable.

"Are you going to take the training seriously now?" Piccolo asked, clearly annoyed by the father and son moment.

Goku nodded and disappeared from sight. Piccolo tried to sense Goku's energy but he had suppressed it to a point where it was undetectable. Piccolo felt a painful explosion in the back of his skull as Goku's elbow came in for a brutal strike. The namekian staggered forward and whipped around quickly, sending a kick at the saiyan, but all his leg hit was air. Piccolo snapped his head up just in time to see Goku coming down at him, his fists above his head, ready for a downward slam. The namekian brought his arms up into an X-block and took the blow. He quickly slashed his arms forward for a counter attack and hit squarely.

Goku took a step back and looked at the front of his gi; it had an X shaped rip in it from Piccolo's slash. Goku nodded at the namekian's creativeness and came in with a series of kicks and punches that Piccolo had a hard time blocking and dodging.

Suddenly, Gohan came in and threw a devastating kick at his father's face that had Goku spinning across the room to slam against a wall. He fell face first to the ground and slowly got back up.

"Man, I should have sensed that one coming," Goku said with a laugh, a trickle of blood flowing from his busted bottom lip.

Goku smiled slyly at his son, and brought his arms back, elbows bent and palms facing forward. Goku then shot a volley of energy blasts at Gohan, trying to find a hole in his defense that he could strike at. Gohan immediately began deflecting the blasts, leaving his back wide open. Goku brought two fingers to his head and disappeared, reappearing behind Gohan and kicking his son in the butt, which sent a startled Gohan into the air.

"You should have dodged them," Goku explained, "If you just stand there and deflect the blasts than you leave your backside completely open to attack."

Gohan nodded, agreeing with his father. Soon all three of them were continuing their training, trying to work their defenses and their ability to manage their energy in battle.

* * *

Bulma sat in her room staring out the window, her cheek resting in her upturned palm. She was smiling as she thought about the day before when she and Goku had watched that movie and had kissed for several minutes. She wanted to see him again, but she knew that he was training so she just had to wait patiently until they were done, but Bulma wasn't always a patient person and soon enough she got bored and left the room to find something productive to do.

She walked to her lab and looked around for something to work on, perhaps something that she hadn't finished yet. She looked and looked when finally she found something to work on. It was a robotic tray that could walk around, but Bulma had yet to put the legs on it, so she worked on it, in hopes that the saiyan, his son, and the namekian would be done training by the time she finished.

She worked on it, screwing in bolts, attaching appendages, and torching parts that needed to be welded. Two hours passed and she finished it, a new record on her part, so she decided to see if the boys were done training. She walked down the hall to the entrance of the training room and leaned against the doorway, watching as Goku, Gohan and Piccolo trained.

Goku was dodging a series of punches that Piccolo was throwing at him, while also blocking some attacks from Gohan. Goku kicked the namekian out of the way and turned to face Gohan, but as he turned he saw Bulma and a smile came to his lips as he raised his hand in a wave. Gohan's fist slammed into his father's cheek, catching him off guard, sending the saiyan flying. Goku caught himself and landed on his feet, rubbing his cheek intently.

Gohan looked to the doorway and saw Bulma. He began to feel uncomfortable, knowing that his father and she were together.

"Good hit, Gohan," Bulma commented to the boy.

"Thanks," Gohan said.

"Are you guys done yet?" Bulma asked.

"We were just finishing up," Piccolo stated while putting his weighted cloak and turban on.

Goku was still rubbing his cheek, "Man, Gohan, you hit really hard."

Gohan smiled, "That's what you get for dropping your guard."

"Talking back?" Goku asked with mock anger.

"Maybe," Gohan said simply, though there was a sly smile on his face.

Goku rushed up to his son, and grabbed him into a headlock, placing his knuckles on Gohan's head, giving him a noogie. Both Gohan and Goku were laughing when the saiyan finally released his son.

Bulma watched as the two played; it warmed her heart. She had no idea why Chi-Chi thought that Goku had been a terrible father, because he was far from terrible, in fact, he was pretty damn good. Goku tousled Gohan's hair and told him to go take a bath. Gohan nodded and went to the door where Bulma was, he hesitated a bit, but he walked past her to get to his room.

As soon as he turned the corner Bulma looked to Goku, "What's wrong with him? He's acting funny around me."

"Oh, I told him that me and you were together," Goku said with an innocent smile, "He's having trouble getting comfortable with it."

Bulma groaned, "Oh, Goku, why'd you tell him? Of course he is not going to be comfortable with it; you and Chi-Chi have only been officially divorced for a month now!"

"I know, but I couldn't lie to him," Goku said, "Isn't that right, Piccolo?"

"Please, Son Goku, leave me out of this," Piccolo grumbled.

"He understood that you and I are together, but he said as long as we don't do any 'lovey-dovey' things around him."

Bulma sighed, "I guess."

"Hey, why did you want us to be done training?" Goku asked while heading toward the door.

"I wanted to see you," Bulma said as she placed a hand on his cheek.

Goku smiled and pulled her in close for a kiss.

Many moments passed when Piccolo cleared his throat, "Not that I am uninterested in watching you two suck on each other's faces, but you are blocking the only exit out of here, and I'd hate to have to create a new one."

Bulma glared at Piccolo and stepped into the training room, sweeping her arm toward the door, telling Piccolo he could leave. The namekian left the room, leaving Goku and Bulma alone in the training area. Goku leaned in for another kiss, and Bulma allowed it, loving how forward Goku was with this.

"What do you want to do today?" Goku asked.

"I don't know," Bulma said honestly, "Do you want to do anything?"

"Well, I want to shower," Goku said, drawing a wide eyed stare from Bulma. "What?" he asked confusedly.

"Nothing, I thought you meant something else…"

Goku laughed, "You thought I wanted you to take a shower with me?" he laughed again, "That's funny."

Bulma faked a laugh; she wondered if Goku knew the significance of what showering together meant.

"Besides," Goku said as he walked from the room, grabbing hold of Bulma's hand, "I think it's a little early for that anyway."

Bulma let out a sigh of relief; he did know! He may not look smart or act smart, but he was, in some areas. So they walked to Goku's room, holding hands the whole time. As they neared, they heard a laugh from behind them and they both turned to see who it was. Vegeta.

"Look at that," Vegeta stated, looking at the couple's entwined hands, "Hardly even a month and you are already in someone else's arms." Vegeta looked at Goku, and then the prince looked to Bulma, "Only three days since you and that other moron split. You both move on so very quickly."

Goku glared at Vegeta, "What's it to you?"

Vegeta had no reply, in fact, he just smiled and turned away, leaving the two there.

"What's his problem?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know," Goku replied, watching as the saiyan prince disappeared around a corner.

* * *

As soon as he was out of their sight, Vegeta growled and balled his hands into fists. Kakarrot was getting in the way of his plans, and he was not happy about it. Vegeta had planned to use the woman for his own personal gain, but now that she was with Kakarrot he would have a hard time fulfilling his plan. Vegeta needed to train, but he needed to train excessively, and the only place he could do that was space. He needed to train, because he was still going to go through with his plan, but if he was to go through with it, he would need to be stronger than Kakarrot, and the only way he was going to do that was if he was a super saiyan, and the only way he believed he could achieve that was to train in the dangerous realm of outer space.

So Vegeta went to the spaceship that Bulma's father had built for him, and pressed a few buttons on the control panel. The hatch closed and an automated voice announced that the ship was preparing for takeoff. Vegeta sneered as the ship blasted off into space.

"Kakarrot," Vegeta hissed as he looked at the earth which was getting further and further away, "When I come back, I will finish what we started two years ago, plus, I'll have an extra little surprise for you."

Vegeta cackled manically as his ship traveled deeper into the darkness known as space.

**A/N: **Well, there was chapter 10! I recently decided that I would go into the Buu saga with this story, so we'll see how that turns our, won't we. I really hope you are enjoying my story so far, and if there is anything you would like to see in the story do not hesitate to ask me. I'm open to SOME ideas. As long as its not a crazy story plot that would throw the characters way outta character I might think about putting it in.


	12. December Love

Enter Disclaimer Here

Chapter 11

December Love

_Goku and Bulma had been together a month now and Gohan still wasn't too comfortable with it, but he could at least tolerate the occasional peck on the lips he would see Bulma give Goku. Gohan hoped that he would get comfortable with the relationship soon, because he knew that his father was happy, and Gohan did not want to interfere with that just because he was just a little uncomfortable. Gohan tried to think about what it would be like having Bulma as a stepmom; he had traveled with Bulma before and knew what she was like, so would it be awkward if she suddenly had to play the mother figure for him? Gohan could only wonder._

_Bulma knew it had only been a month but she couldn't help but say that she was absolutely in love with Goku. He was so unlike Yamcha, who had never really listened to Bulma, or showed that he truly cared, but Goku listened, and he cared, but more than that, he actually loved her. Goku was so sweet, and surprisingly romantic. Plus, Bulma always found it cute when they would be kissing and in the heat of the moment Goku would tell her how much he loved her. Yes, Bulma felt that she was the luckiest girl in the world. _

It was early December and snow covered the ground outside of Capsule Corp. Goku had only seen snow a few times in his life, one of them being when he had saved Jingle Village from the Red Ribbon Army, so seeing snow always seemed to mesmerize him. He loved to look outside when the snow would fall from the sky, which is what he was doing now.

He saw Bulma in her winter coat, boots and hat as she walked from the house into the snow, and following behind her was Gohan. Goku smiled; he was glad that Gohan was getting more comfortable around Bulma now that some time had passed since his son had first heard that his father was with Bulma.

Bulma was bent down, gathering snow into her hands and forming it into a ball. She said something to Gohan and the boy did the same. She then threw the ball of snow at Gohan, but he dodged and threw his snowball at Bulma. He must have thrown a bit too hard, because Bulma was knocked off of her feet. Gohan immediately rushed to her side, but Bulma was just laughing. Within the next few minutes they were continuing their snowball fight, while Goku watched from the window. Goku spawned an idea and grabbed his leather coat as he rushed from the room.

* * *

Bulma and Gohan were in the middle of their snowball fight when they saw Goku and Piccolo approaching.

"Hey there," Goku said, "Mind if we join?"

"He made me," Piccolo stated, but the smile on his face showed that it was only a cover. It seemed that even this time of year affected him.

"Sure," Bulma said, and then she turned to Gohan, "You're on my team, kid!"

"Yeah!"

So the beginning of the snowball war started, each team building a wall of snow to try and protect them from enemy snowballs. Both teams shouted that they were ready and the war began when a snowball slammed against Bulma and Gohan's wall, thrown by Goku. Bulma grabbed up one of her snowballs and got up on her knees and tossed it at Goku's wall just as Piccolo poked his head up, but due to his speed he was able to dodge. He then threw his snowball, but Bulma ducked back down behind the cover of her wall. She heard Piccolo's snowball whizz above her just mere seconds after she had ducked. Gohan held many snowballs in his arms as he leapt over the wall and began to throw them at the other team's wall. Goku lifted his head was smacked in the face with a couple of ice cold snowballs. He wiped his face and began throwing snowballs at Gohan, who was still out in the open. Gohan dodged most of them, though he was hit a couple of times as he leapt over his wall and knelt down next to Bulma.

"We're gonna win this!" Gohan said.

"Heck yeah we are!" Bulma replied.

So the battle continued; Goku and Piccolo nearly overwhelmed them when Piccolo began throwing multiple snowballs at Gohan and Bulma's wall, almost destroying it. Gohan told Bulma to build it back up while he held off Goku and Piccolo. Bulma finally built up the wall, and Gohan told her to help throw snowballs, so she did.

"Alright," Gohan said, "I want you to throw a snowball over the left side of their wall, but not now. I will tell you when."

Bulma nodded and held the snowball in her hand, waiting for Gohan to say something.

"Now!" he said loudly, and Bulma whipped the snowball toward the left side of their wall, and just as it passed over, Piccolo's head popped up, slamming into the snowball.

"I finally got him!" Bulma giggled with glee, "Thanks Gohan."

Gohan just smiled and continued whipping snowballs at Goku and Piccolo's wall, tearing it down slowly but surely. After an hour of being in the freezing cold, the snowball war was ended, with Gohan and Bulma standing victorious. Goku and Piccolo were covered in snow, and when they looked at each other they began laughing, which was almost a strange sight, for Piccolo had been Goku's enemy just three years before. Then, Goku sneezed, and Bulma knew that they should go inside and warm up.

Once inside Bulma told everyone to get into more comfortable clothes, but even as she said this everyone, save Piccolo, was making their way to their rooms to get into something more comfortable. The namekian just snapped his fingers and his clothes were dry once again, having rid of and replaced his clothes in an instant thanks to his materializing ability.

Everybody came back downstairs, Goku in a white t-shirt and his gi bottoms with the blue belt tied around them at the waste, Gohan in his pajamas, and Bulma also in her pajamas. Bulma sat on the love seat with Goku, while Gohan sat on the floor, a blanket wrapped around his body. Piccolo looked to Goku and saw that the saiyan was still shivering, so he smiled and snapped his fingers. A large blanket appeared in front of Goku, and the saiyan quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around him and Bulma.

"Thanks Piccolo," Goku said.

Piccolo just nodded and began floating, sitting cross-legged.

Bulma called for a robot, and soon a small robot came and bowed to its creator.

"Make us some hot cocoa," Bulma ordered it, but she looked up at Piccolo, "Want any?"

"No, some nice hot water would do for me," Piccolo said.

"Alright, three hot cocoas and one hot water."

"Yes, Miss Bulma," the robot said as it bowed. It then turned and zipped away.

After several minutes of waiting the robot came back, but it had nothing in its arms, but when it turned they saw a walking tray coming toward them holding three steaming mugs of hot cocoa and one cup of hot water. Bulma laughed, she had almost forgotten that she had made that thing. Bulma picked up her mug as the tray went by, and Goku grabbed his. Gohan grabbed his cocoa and Piccolo grabbed his water, though he was hesitant of taking it from such a strange machine. The robot let out a metallic whistle and the tray seemed to jump up, and it followed the robot out of the room.

So the friends sat in the living room, sipping on their warm drinks while trying to warm up. Gohan set down his empty mug and yawned, and before he knew it, he was lying on the floor sleeping. Piccolo noticed this and let out a small chuckle. He touched down and walked to Gohan, picking the child up in his arms.

"I'll go put this one in his bed, and then I'll head to my room," Piccolo said, then he smiled, "Enjoy your free time together."

The namekian turned and made his way up the stairs to the second floor. Bulma snuggled up closer to Goku.

"You think Gohan is starting to like me more?" She asked.

"Bulma, he's always liked you, but yeah, I think he's getting more comfortable about the fact that we are together. I mean, heck, he even helped you smack Piccolo in the face with a snowball, and he's really close to him."

Bulma laughed, "I guess."

"I'm sure that by Christmas he will be warmed up to you."

They both sat there for a while, silent, but Goku was thinking. He still could hardly believe that he and Bulma had been together for a month already! He could still hardly believe that they were even together! He wondered how his eighteen-year-old self would have reacted if he had known that, one day, he would be in the arms of Bulma briefs. That spawned something in his thoughts: how long had Bulma liked Goku?

"Hey, Bulma," Goku said.

"Hm?"

"How long have you liked me?"

Bulma blushed, "How long have I liked you? I think the better question is: how long have you liked _me_?" Bulma smiled, loving how she could turn the conversation around like that.

"Well," Goku began, "Back during the twenty-third Tenkaichi Budokai, when I saw you for the first time in those three years I trained with Kami, I liked you."

Bulma was shocked. Goku _had_ liked her! Lunch had been right.

"But I hadn't been sure if you liked me or not, so when Chi-Chi came, I couldn't help but keep my promise to her.

"I remember walking off that stage, looking back at you, trying to smile to see how you would react. You just looked away, so I thought, I guess I better make the best of this. I heard that the day you got married was supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life, but it wasn't, not for me, because that was the day I thought I had lost you forever."

By this point, Bulma was in tears. "Oh Goku. If only I had known."

"What do you mean?"

"I liked you back then too. I knew I should have talked to you about it before the tournament, but I couldn't find you, so I gave into my nervousness and stopped searching for you, hoping that I'd see you after the tournament."

Now it was Goku's turn to be shocked; Bulma had liked him! But honestly, he was glad the way things had worked out, because he had Gohan, and Gohan meant the world to Goku, so things had worked out okay. There was still that "what if" question, though. What if it had been Bulma instead of Chi-Chi? How well would have things worked out? Goku decided that he didn't care, because he had Gohan and he had Bulma now, and that was all that mattered.

"I love you, Bulma Briefs, and I'm glad things worked out the way they did, because now, not only do I have you, but I have my son as well, and you both are very important to me."

Bulma looked Goku in the eyes and smiled, "I love you too, Son Goku."

She then wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him with such passion that it took Goku by surprise, but the saiyan gained his composure and returned the kiss in full. Then, Goku lifted Bulma into his arms as he stood up and made his way up the stairs. He went to his room and opened the door, entered, and then kicked the door shut. He went to the bed, laying Bulma on it, her head resting against the soft pillows. Goku crawled onto the bed and moved over her, bringing his lips to hers again in another passion filled kiss. Bulma explored Goku's muscled body with her hands, sending stimulating chills throughout her body.

Goku shifted his body so that it was now against Bulma's and he looked into her sky-blue orbs, seeing passion within them that he had never witnessed before in his life. That's when he knew that he wanted this woman, right here and now, but he needed to know if she wanted him.

Goku raised an eyebrow at Bulma with a sly smile on his face, as if asking her "Well, you wanna?"

"Yes, Goku," Bulma whispered, her heart pounding in her chest, "God, yes."

Goku smiled at her lovingly and lowered his body atop hers.

**A/N: **^_^ I liked writing that chapter! I thought a month was long enough before they got into the _real _action! It's 2:16 a.m and I am very tired, so please excuse me if there are any mistakes that I may have looked over in my editing process. Please continue to read and review, I apprieciate my readers very much! Goodnight everyone.

Oh, BTW, before I go, I would just like to say that I am very surprised at how fast I write these chapters, I mean, yeah, they are five pages long, but still...

OH, ALSO, me and my brother are going to take a picture of a Goku kissing Bulma drawing that I did and I'm going to upload it onto my computer and replace by current profile picture with that! I'm so sorry Drizzt wielding lightsabers(my current profile pic) but Goku/Bulma seems the only thing fit for my profile at the moment. lol ^_^


	13. The Calm before the Storm

Enter Disclaimer Here

Chapter 12

The Calm before the Storm

_Bulma could hardly believe that she and Goku had actually made love; it was like a dream. She had never felt so good in all her life. Son Goku, once a kid who could hardly tell the difference between a boy and a girl, was now a man that knew all the spots on a woman to make her feel amazing. Bulma felt so lucky to have him and she hoped that they would be together for a long time._

_Bulma's hopes ended up being true. A year and half passed and it was now midsummer and they were still happily together, though they did have their quarrels like all couples have, but they were usually resolved quickly. Yes, it almost seemed as if life was going perfectly for the two._

Goku sat back and watched at how good Gohan had gotten during the past year of training. He could actually hold his own against Piccolo, Goku guessed it was because of the fact he was a human/saiyan hybrid, or maybe it was just because he was the son of Goku. Either way, Goku was proud. Goku solo trained, because he was way out of Gohan and Piccolo's league; they couldn't hope to land a punch if he were to go all out. Goku wished that Vegeta would come back so that he could have an almost challenging sparring partner. It was a shame that Goku had never heard the term "be careful what you wish for."

* * *

Vegeta sat in his spaceship with a look on his face that said "I am totally pissed off!" There was no other way to describe how angry Vegeta was. He couldn't attain it; no matter how hard he tried he could not attain super saiyan. He needed it; he needed to be a super saiyan, for he needed it to complete his plans!

He remembered four years ago when he and Nappa were on their way to earth to rid of Kakarrot when Nappa had said something to Vegeta.

_Raditz's scouter had just sent information concerning the traitorous saiyan and his friends. The strangest information was the news about how much damage Raditz took from Kakarrot's son._

_"Apparently mixing human and saiyan blood begets a powerful hybrid," Vegeta hypothesized. _

_"A super saiyan, eh? Perhaps we should go to earth and make a flock of our own," Nappa suggested._

_"Don't be ridiculous. Do you want little ingrate brats running around with power levels higher than ours?"_

_"Oh, you're right…"_

Now, Vegeta saw the genius behind his former partner's words. If Vegeta couldn't beat Kakarrot than perhaps his son could, thus he formed this plan after his enemy had attained super saiyan, Bulma being the one to bear his child. But of course, as always, Kakarrot got with her, again destroying the saiyan prince's future, but Vegeta was not going to let that happen, there was one other way he could get the woman to hold his child, and the prince was just bad enough to do it, but first, he himself had to become a super saiyan, he had to.

Off in the distance he saw a small planet being showered with dangerous and fairly large meteorites. It was perfect. Vegeta sent his ship toward the small planet and landed it. He opened the hatch and leapt outside. He knew that he would have to destroy every meteorite coming toward him to save himself and his ship. If any meteorite were to get past his defenses and hit that ship he would be doomed to stay on this blasted rock forever. Yes, this place was perfect!

The first falling piece of rock flew in fast. Vegeta brought his arm back and threw it forward, sending a blast of energy at the rock. The meteorite exploded in a brilliant flash of light. Mere seconds after three more came in. A smile came to Vegeta's lips and he quickly sent three blasts of energy at the rocks, destroying them in the same instance. For every one he destroyed four more took its place. Vegeta continued the same pattern for a while, sending energy blasts at meteorites threatening to trap him on the planet forever.

Then, something happened that Vegeta wasn't expecting; an extremely large meteor came in at him, one that dwarfed the small planet it was about to collide with. Vegeta roared and he brought his hands above his head, creating a large ball of energy between his hands. He waited a heartbeat before throwing it forward, the energy ball whistling as it rocketed at the descending meteor. The blast hit and, for a split second, it seemed as if it had done nothing, but then the meteor flashed in a bright, fiery explosion that sent fist sized pieces of rock flying down at Vegeta. Vegeta cursed, he knew he should have put more energy in the blast, because all he managed to do was make the hazard even more hazardous!

Vegeta jumped into the air and began sending multiple energy blasts at the rocks flying in at him. He had barely any time to aim so he hoped on hope that he could hit most of them. One of the rocks slammed into his chest and he was sent barreling into a pile of rocks. Vegeta got up on one knee and looked on as the rocks ricocheted off of his spaceship; it was only a matter of time before one of them penetrated.

It was then that Vegeta felt helpless. He couldn't do it, no matter how hard he tried; super saiyan was just so far away from him. Kakarrot had done it, hell, Kakarrot made it look easy, so why the hell couldn't he, the prince of saiyans, do it? Because you are weak, he thought to himself. You couldn't beat a third class saiyan and his _human _friends, what makes you think you can become a super saiyan? His own voice mocked him. Vegeta was beyond angry now, even his own mind was mocking him and telling him that was weak. Damn you Kakarrot, Vegeta thought, damn you, damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU!

"DAMN YOU KAKARROT!" Vegeta roared, standing straight up, his arms bent at the elbows, his hands balled into tight fists. His muscles bulged as he screamed loudly. Bright yellow energy came to life and danced around him wildly. His hair blew wildly and began to change color, from black to a bright yellow. His eyes too changed from their usually dark color to a bright shade of green.

Vegeta didn't feel so angry anymore, in fact, he felt relieved. He looked down at his hands and marveled at how much power he was pouring forth. A smile came to Vegeta's lips, then he laughed. He laughed hysterically; he felt so good! He finally became a super saiyan! Vegeta stopped laughing, though; reminding himself that Kakarrot would still be just one step ahead of him. Vegeta heard a metallic scrape in the distance and saw that the meteorites were raining down upon his ship. Vegeta rushed forward and with blinding speed he destroyed the meteorites and all the oncoming ones before his ship was destroyed. When it seemed that the coast was clear, Vegeta entered his ship and programmed it to take off. Its destination: earth. Vegeta powered down to normal and sat in the chair, he had a long ride.

* * *

Bulma stood at a window and watched as Goku trained by himself in the Capsule Corp. yard. She smiled lovingly as Goku jumped into the air, his body flashing once in bright yellow light, his hair now golden-yellow. Goku zipped around the yard and punched the air furiously and so fast, that all Bulma saw was a blur of movement where Goku's arms should have been. Goku back flipped several times and began a series of complicated moves that even amazed Bulma, the girl he had known for most of his life.

Suddenly, Goku threw his gi top and blue undershirt off, his bare upper-half glistening in the afternoon sunlight. Bulma felt heat rush into her body. She had seen Goku's bare top before, but it always seemed to turn her on. Goku brought his arms down at his side and cupped them. He crouched down and Bulma heard those telltale syllables: Ka, me, ha, me, and that final HA!

Goku threw his arms forward a blue beam of energy shot out of his palms. Goku disappeared from sight for a second and reappeared right in front of his kamehameha. The blast slammed into Goku's chest, resulting in a startled squeak from Bulma, fearing that Goku was hurting himself. But when the smoke cleared, Bulma saw that Goku was completely unscathed, though he had a look of disappointment on his face. Bulma decided to see what was wrong.

* * *

Goku was getting ready to do the kamehameha again when he saw Bulma approaching him from the left. He stood up and smiled at Bulma, but he didn't return to his normal form, hoping that the conversation would be brief so he could go back to training.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked him, "You looked upset for some reason."

"Oh, yeah, my kamehameha isn't packing the same punch that it used to. Maybe I didn't put enough energy into it, trying not to totally destroy myself," Goku said.

Bulma put a hand on her lover's arm, "Don't hurt yourself too bad."

Bulma got on her tiptoes to kiss Goku, but Goku wasn't paying attention to her, he was more focused on the sky. She almost got mad, but she saw that Goku looked scared.

"What is it, honey?"

"It's someone's energy."

"Whose is it?"

"I have no idea, but it's strong, real strong, and really far away. It feels saiyan, but I can't be sure."

"What're you saying?" Bulma asked, starting to feel afraid.

"I think it could be Vegeta."

"No, Vegeta's not that powerful, right?"

"He must have finally done it," Goku said quietly, "He must've finally become a super saiyan."

Bulma hit Goku, "Don't say that!"

"Don't worry," Goku smiled, "Even if he's a super saiyan, I doubt he'd do anything to me. He knows we need him for the androids."

"I guess, but I still have a really bad feeling about it."

"You gotta give him more credit; he's basically a good guy now."

"Oh, really? When did he become a good guy?" Bulma asked irritably.

"Uh," Goku thought about that, "I don't know. Well, if he wasn't a good guy than why did you let him live in Capsule Corp.?"

"I was being nice!" Bulma screamed.

"Well, I'm being nice now by saying he's a good guy!" Boy was Goku bad at arguing.

"He's still a bad guy, you'll see!" Bulma shouted as she turned and began walking away.

"No, _you'll _see! He's a good guy!" Goku shouted after her.

* * *

A few days passed and Bulma wouldn't speak to Goku. Why? Goku did not know. The best answer he could come up with for the reason she wouldn't talk to him was because she was a woman. He tried to talk to her, but she'd only send him a glare. Goku eventually gave up; she'd have to talk to him eventually. So for the time being Goku would just train, in hopes that Bulma would talk to him soon.

The next day, Bulma did talk to him, but it was only to ask if Goku was ready to admit that she had been right, but Goku, unaware that if he just agreed the feud would end, tried to convince her that he had been right. So again, she gave him the cold shoulder and ignored him the rest of the day. Goku only sighed, wondering if Bulma would ever speak to him again.

* * *

The next night, Bulma went to bed late at night, but she was in her room, much to Goku's dislike. He hated when she was like this, but Bulma loved how he would eventually fall for her ruse, just like he had so many times before. She smiled to herself once more before she closed her eyes and fell asleep, not hearing the THUD of a spacecraft landing just outside.

* * *

The door to her room was cracked open, and he silently approached it, creeping down the hallway. He pushed the door open and looked to the bed where she was asleep. A sly smile came to his lips as he entered the room and closed the door, locking it behind him. He crept over to the bed and slowly crawled atop it, inching closer to the sleeping woman. He looked down at her angelic face, her blue hair all around it, only highlighting her features more. He dipped low and kissed the woman's ear, stirring her from sleep. She turned to face him.

Vegeta's evil visage stared down at her, a mischievous grin on his face. He slapped his hand over her mouth and brought his lips down to her ear.

"Scream and I'll tear your throat out," Vegeta promised as he began to force himself upon Bulma. "Try to enjoy it!" Vegeta laughed evilly as tears streamed from Bulma's eyes.

* * *

Goku sat up in his bed. He felt uneasy. He turned to look at the digital clock on the nightstand by his bed. It was 2:00 a.m. Why did he feel so uneasy? He got up off of his bed and went to head for the door, but it burst open and a partially undressed Bulma ran into the room, tears falling from her eyes. She collapsed into Goku's arms, she was shaking and sobbing

"What's wrong?" Goku asked, his face stricken with fear, "What happened?"

"I was right," She whispered shakily, "I was right, I was right, I was right…"

She kept repeating that same phrase as she shook in Goku's arms. After a bit, Goku stopped listening to her, the only thing he could hear was his own heart beating as he stared at a figure with flame crested hair standing in his doorway.

**A/N: **How about that Vegeta? One evil dude, right? If this chapter was called "The Calm before the Storm" then what's "The Storm" gonna be like? Read and find out when I post my next chapter.

For those of you readers who wanted Vegeta to at least be an ally, I am sorry, but I had to do this!

BTW, I scanned that Bulma and Goku kissing picture, but the scanned version looked like crap, so I'm sticking with Drizzt holding lightsabers.


	14. The Storm

Enter Disclaimer Here

Chapter 13

The Storm

The southwest side of the Capsule Corp. building exploded and Vegeta was seen rocketing into the ground, causing the ground to erupt in a cloud of dust and grass. The debris and dust cleared and Goku was seen floating just inside of the wrecked part of Capsule Corp., his muscles were flexed, veins rippling along his arms. He had placed Bulma on his bed, so she was safe. Goku was in super saiyan form and his face was twisted with rage as he stared down at Vegeta. Goku could barely think about anything else, all he could think about was pounding Vegeta's face to pulp.

"I was wrong about you," Goku said calmly, though it was very loud due to the amount of energy he was pouring forth. "To think that I actually tried to convince Bulma that you were a good guy…"

Goku rocketed downward and slammed a knee into the prone Vegeta's gut, "And then you pull a stunt like that!" Goku roared.

Goku grabbed Vegeta by the hair and slammed his fist into the prince's nose. "What the hell were you thinking?"

The saiyan prince gagged, but then a smile came to his lips and he slammed a knee into Goku's chest, turning super saiyan in the same instant, but Vegeta was surprised to see that his attack had done no damage. Goku hardly looked surprised that Vegeta was a super saiyan; in fact, it barely seemed that the saiyan was aware of anything.

"I can never forgive you," Goku growled.

Goku brought his right arm over his left shoulder, balling his hand into a fist, and then he threw a backhand, slamming his knuckles into Vegeta's cheek, sending the prince flying. Goku brought two fingers to his forehead and disappeared, reappearing behind Vegeta to deliver a devastating blow. Vegeta, again, went flying and, again, Goku used instant transmission to end up behind Vegeta, giving the prince another wallop.

Vegeta spun around and roared in rage. He brought his leg back and kicked out, his foot slamming into Goku's face, and this time it hurt him. Goku was sent hurtling backward, but he stopped himself in midflight. Blood dribbled from his nose, but he hardly noticed, he just continued to stare hatefully at Vegeta.

"Why?" Goku roared, energy crackling around his body.

"Why, Kakarrot?" Vegeta hissed loudly, his face a mask of pure rage, "Because you are a traitorous bastard! You became a super saiyan before me, the prince! Because you are a saiyan, yet you refuse to give in to your saiyan desire to kill and destroy!"

Goku laughed, "You want me to give in to my saiyan desire to kill and destroy?" then Goku's face became deadpan, "Then let me give in to my saiyan desires by destroying you!"

Goku rushed forward, as did Vegeta, both screaming madly. They clashed, sending a loud rumble through the city; many car alarms went off in the distance. Goku and Vegeta went into a series of kicks and punches that they both had trouble dodging or blocking, but both could sure as hell counter with such force that it sent ripples of energy through the air.

Both opponents hated each other, that was apparent, and both opponents were wanting to tear the other's throat out, but both were so skilled that no one could be sure which of them would get the pleasure of ending the battle.

They were both in the air now, punching and kicking, trying to find a hole in the other's defense. Vegeta threw a kick at Goku, but the saiyan grabbed the prince's leg and swung him around, releasing as he turned, sending Vegeta flying through the air. Goku brought his hands down to his side, readying the kamehameha.

"Kamehame," Goku threw his arms forward, "HAAAAA!"

An unbelievably large blast of blue energy erupted from Goku's outstretched hands, heading straight at the saiyan prince.

Vegeta saw what was coming at him, but he had no way of dodging it in time. He brought his arms into an X-block, ready to take the blast head on.

Goku threw his arms to the side, and the large kamehameha swerved way to the side, past Vegeta. Then Goku threw his arms way to the other side, and the kamehameha did a complete U-turn and slammed into Vegeta's unprotected back, exploding on impact, damaging the saiyan prince greatly.

Where Vegeta was there was a large cloud of smoke, but as it dissipated, the silhouette of the saiyan prince was seen. His armor had been blown away, now he only wore his tattered blue body-wear. His face was twisted in pain.

"That…was…cheap…Kakarrot," Vegeta said before he fell to the ground in a smoking heap.

"Don't talk to me about cheap," Goku hissed as he slowly lowered himself to the ground.

Goku began walking toward Vegeta, thinking about how he would finish the saiyan prince off, but as he walked he saw Vegeta start to get up. The saiyan prince was laughing.

"I've got one _final _attack to show you," he said hoarsely.

He stood straight, though it pained him, and he threw his arms out to either side, gathering energy to his hands. He then threw his arms forward, wrists together, fingers facing outward. "FINAL FLASH!"

In a split second after Vegeta screamed the words of his attack, Goku turned, saw that Capsule Corp. was directly behind him. The sane Son Goku came back to him, and he jumped into the air, hoping that Vegeta would redirect the route of his attack so that it would follow him into the sky. And his hopes came true, as Vegeta aimed directly at the retreating Goku and released the large, yellow beam of energy into the sky after Goku. Goku didn't care; he knew he would survive the blast, for Vegeta had been weakened tremendously.

The Final Flash engulfed Goku, and continued on into the sky and out of earth's atmosphere. Vegeta ended the blast with a smile on his face, but as the Final Flash disappeared he saw Goku hovering in midair, his clothes tattered, his skin burned, his hair back to its normal state, but Goku's eyes still held intense rage as he looked at Vegeta. The saiyan prince couldn't believe it. As his power ran out, his hair changed to black and he fell to his knees. There was no point in fighting back anymore, he was finished.

Goku also felt that it had taken almost all of his power to survive the Final Flash, and soon enough he dropped to the ground, but he wasn't finished. His rage kept him going, even though couldn't stand; he was going to crawl over to the saiyan prince and finish him off. Goku pulled himself along, putting images of his beloved Bulma in his head, trying to put energy into his body so that he could more easily make his way to Vegeta.

He finally reached a spot close enough to Vegeta and brought his arm up, putting the last bits of his energy into it. He went to attack but a strong hand grabbed his wrist. Goku's hateful glare went from Vegeta to Piccolo, who was holding Goku back.

"Let me do it Piccolo," Goku said, tears suddenly coming to his now saddened eyes.

"No, Goku. I understand how you feel, but we need him to fight against the androids."

"I know," Goku said while tears fell from his eyes, "But he…he…"

"Goku, I understand what he did, and it was extremely wrong and evil of him, but are you going to let that stop us from beating those androids?"

"But…"

"Goku, there are more people out there than her," Piccolo said, referring to Bulma, "And if you kill Vegeta now, those people may die when the androids arrive because we didn't have him."

At this point Vegeta was crawling away toward the ship he had come back on.

"If you truly want him dead, then wait until after the androids to kill him."

Goku watched as Vegeta dragged himself into his ship.

"I shouldn't have told Krillin to let you go!" Goku roared at the retreating Vegeta.

Vegeta pulled himself into the ship fully and slammed the button to close the hatch door. He laughed, "Never expected me to plant my seed in your woman, eh Kakarrot?"

Goku's eyes flared green, but turned black again, for he was totally out of energy.

The ship's hatch door closed and took off seconds after. Goku rolled onto his back and stared into the sky. The image of Bulma crying and repeating "I was right" came into Goku's head. He had never seen her so hysterical and it pained him greatly. Fresh tears fell from his eyes as he lay there, he couldn't believe how this could have happened. He had totally lost control after he saw how hurt Bulma was. Goku never thought that it was possible that he could get so mad, but what Vegeta had done was unforgivable.

Goku looked up at Piccolo, "Please get me senzu bean."

Piccolo nodded and flew into the destroyed part of Capsule Corp. He returned a minute later carrying a bag of senzu, though there were few left. He gave one to Goku and the saiyan ate it quickly. He stood up and sighed shakily. Piccolo came up to him and put a comforting hand on the saiyan's shoulder.

"It's okay Son Goku, as long as you're here to help her through this, everything will be fine," Piccolo stated.

"You're right, Piccolo. I need to be there Piccolo, no matter what."

Goku began to walk towards the Capsule Corp, building but stopped when he saw the damaged part of it.

"You think you could materialize that part of the building?" Goku asked, managing a slight smile, "We could use the dragon balls, but that'd take too long."

"I can," Piccolo said, extending his arms in front of him.

He concentrated on the building and within seconds the damaged part was repaired.

Goku nodded and walked into the building.

Bulma sat on the bed, her knees against her chest and her arms wrapped around them, hugging her bare legs closely. She had probably never been so scared in her life. Not even the thought of the androids destroying everything around her scared her as much as Vegeta forcing himself on her had scared her. She didn't want to think about it, but she couldn't help it. It seemed like a terrible dream, but it was all too real for her. She thought about gathering the dragon balls so she could wish that it had never happened, but she was afraid that if she did that, they would all forget it happened, even Vegeta, and that he would come back and rape her again. She sniffled again as she thought about that. She needed Goku right now; she needed him to hold her and to tell her it was alright.

Just as she thought this the wall, previously been blown away after Goku had dropkicked Vegeta through it, reappeared. She hardly paid it any heed, for the door to the room opened and Goku came in. He went straight to her and wrapped her in a warm, comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," Goku whispered.

"You couldn't have known," Bulma replied, "It's alright Goku; just, please, stay with me."

"Of course I will," Goku whispered back, kissing the side of Bulma's head, "I won't leave your side."

Bulma put her head on Goku's shoulder and began to sob violently. Goku stroked her hair and held her close. He had never seen Bulma cry this hard, not even after she had found out that Yamcha had been killed by Nappa. All Goku could do for her was stay with her and comfort her, and that's what he did.

A month went by and that "special" time of the month didn't come, which scared Bulma tremendously. She even told Goku, but the saiyan didn't understand the significance of this, so Bulma had to explain to him what it meant. So she went to the local drug store and bought a pregnancy test.

As soon as Bulma walked through the door of Capsule Corporation she went straight to the bathroom and opened the test. She did what she had to do and waited for her results.

Goku stood in his room, freshly showered after training. He wore his orange gi and blue undershirt, not exactly feeling in the mood for casual clothes. He could still hardly believe the happenings of the month before. It still upset him a little, but he was mostly over it now. He still shivered with rage when he thought of Vegeta, but it wasn't as defined as when it had first happened. Goku had to accept that it was done and over with and that he couldn't change it.

His door creaked open and a teary eyed Bulma stepped into his room. He smiled at her, but then noticed the sullen look on her features.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Goku's eyes widened with shock and only one thing came into his head at that moment: Trunks.

**A/N: **Well, there ya have it folks, Trunks has now been brought into the picture. I think chapter 12 and chapter 13 have been the two most serious chapters I have written in this entire story so far. I hope that my Vegeta crawling into the spaceship scene wasn't too much like the one from when he crawled into his ship after Goku beat him up the first time, cause I wasn't aiming for that, lol. It just kind of worked that way. I have to admit, writing these two chapters made me kind of sad, I really had to throw the characters out of character for these two chapters. The next chapter's beginning will be the same, kind of, but later in the chapter it'll get more positive and light, instead of this negative and dark stuff I wrote in the this and the previous chapter. I hope you are liking the story so far, and please keep reading and reviewing!


	15. The Birth and the Proposal

Enter Disclaimer Here

Oh, so I said in the previous chapter that the beginning would be depressing, but I actually made it so that it wasn't. In fact, the whole chapter is pretty lighthearted.

Chapter 14

The Birth and the Proposal

_Four months passed at Bulma was starting to show. She couldn't believe that the child growing inside of her was Vegeta's; she thought for sure that her first child would have been with someone she loved, like Son Goku. She had been going to the doctor to check up on how the baby was doing, and when she went during the fourth month, the doctor told her that they knew the sex of the baby. Bulma wanted to know, so the doctor revealed that it was a boy. Something inside Bulma stirred after she had been told it was a boy and she had felt happy. At that moment she didn't care that it was the result of Vegeta, the child inside of her was her first child and she was going to love it no less than if it were her and Goku's. Who was she kidding? This child __**was**__ her and Goku's child, because they were going to raise him._

_During her pregnancy Goku, Gohan and even Piccolo were there to help her with anything she needed. Then the last five months went by when the day came that her water broke…_

Goku was thrown from sleep when he heard Bulma screaming his name from right next to him. He sat up and looked next to him to see a wide eyed Bulma holding her stomach, her skin glistening with sweat.

"It's time," she gasped.

Goku jumped up and poured forth a massive amount of energy as he called to Gohan and Piccolo so that he could amplify his voice. He grabbed Bulma and quickly made his way to the front door of the Capsule Corp. complex. Gohan and Piccolo were close behind with everything that they would need for this moment.

Goku went outside and hovered into the air, drawing a confused look from Bulma.

"We're not taking the car?" she asked through gasps.

"Too slow," he said.

"B-but…"

"Trust me," Goku said with smile and a wink, "I've done this before."

Bulma looked and saw Gohan. It was true, Goku had done this before. She nodded and hoped that Goku would at least fly at a speed that she could handle. Goku shot forward, and, as Bulma had hoped, he stayed at a speed that was faster than a car, but just slow enough so that Bulma could handle it. She moaned in pain as her first contraction happened.

"Come on, Bulma, do that breathing thing!"

"It's kind of hard to breathe when we're going this fast!" Bulma roared in reply.

Goku just smiled, yup, Chi-Chi had done the same thing ten years before when she had Gohan, so Goku knew what to expect. He saw the hospital coming into view so he dipped down and flew among the skyscrapers, not really caring at the screams of surprise as he zoomed overhead.

* * *

Gohan and Piccolo sat in the lobby waiting for any news on the Bulma. Goku stayed with Bulma, of course. Gohan sat by the window, looking outside at west city at night. He was surprised at how many cars were in the road, for it was the middle of the night, he guessed they were either on their way to work or coming home from work. Gohan slid back into his sit and turned to Piccolo.

"Bulma's baby," he began, "It's Vegeta's, right?"

Piccolo looked down at Gohan, "Yes, why?"

"Why? I thought Bulma was with dad." Gohan may be smart, but he was still a child.

"Vegeta did something bad, that's all I'm going to say. If they want to tell you what happened when you're older, they can, because I'm not going to tell you. Why Vegeta did what he did? I don't know…" Piccolo said.

"Well, it doesn't matter; he's still my little brother."

Piccolo just smiled, "Indeed."

The two sat there silently, waiting for Goku or someone to come tell them what was going on.

* * *

"Push, Ms. Briefs, push!" the doctor urged, kneeling between Bulma's legs, waiting for the child.

Bulma screamed in pain while squeezing Goku's hand with all of her strength. Goku just stood there encouraging her, basically just repeating what the doctor said, because even though he had been through this before, he was still not exactly trained well enough in handling such a situation, but he did know what to expect.

"Come on, you almost got it," Goku said, and then he turned to the doctor, "She's almost got it, right?"

"Yes, I just now see the head, Mr. Briefs."

"No, I'm not Mr. Briefs.," Goku said, but he felt a tug on his hand and he looked down into the glaring, sweaty face of Bulma.

"Shut up!" she screamed at him.

She screamed in agony and soon the room was filled with the sound of a wailing baby. The doctors and nurses cleaned the baby off and the doctor looked to Goku.

"Mr., uuuh…" he started.

"Goku," the saiyan stated with a smile.

"Mr. Goku, would you like to cut the baby's cord?"

Goku walked over to the baby and grabbed the cutting utensil from the doctor. He looked down at the child and saw his bright lavender hair, yeah, that was Trunks alright. He cut the umbilical cord and turned to look at Bulma, but the doctor placed the baby, wrapped in a blue blanket, in Goku's arms.

"Take it to your fiancée," the doctor said.

"Oh, she's not my fiancée."

"Goku, shut up!" Bulma hollered from across the room.

Goku looked down at the baby in his arms as he walked over to Bulma. He stood next to her bed and held the baby a moment longer and then gave it to Bulma. She held it, tears coming to her eyes as she looked at her baby boy.

"Do you have a name?" the doctor asked.

Bulma looked at the baby, "Trunks."

"Okay, so Trunks Briefs."

"No, wait," Bulma said, looking at Goku, "Son Trunks."

"You're giving him my family name?" Goku asked.

"We are a family, Goku, and you may not be his biological father, but you are still his father. So, yes, I want him to have the Son family name."

"So, Son Trunks, then?" the doctor asked.

Goku looked into Bulma's eyes, "Yes."

The doctor wrote it down so they could put it on the birth certificate.

Goku and Bulma looked at Trunks as he fussed in his mother's arms. Goku laughed, and looked to Bulma.

"I guess Vegeta's not all that bad," he said.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"He gave me my second son," Goku said as he looked back down at the lavender haired child in Bulma's arms. He leaned in and kissed Bulma on the lips. "I love you so much, right now."

"I love you so much too, Son Goku. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with at this moment but you." Bulma said as she leaned in for another kiss.

They sat there for a good fifteen minutes before the nurse came in to take Trunks. As the nurse picked the baby up, Bulma noticed a small, brown, furry tail popped from the blanket.

"Excuse me," Bulma said, "Could you please remove that tail, please?"

The nurse looked down and saw the furry appendage as it twirled around. The nurse looked a little scared but agreed to cut it off. As the nurse left, Bulma shared a quick laugh with Goku. Then Bulma said that she needed some rest, so Goku kissed her forehead and left the room.

* * *

Piccolo hovered in the air, meditating. Gohan had fallen asleep, curled up on the chair he had been sitting on. Piccolo opened his eyes and saw that the light was coming to the sky outside. He touched down and noticed that people were staring at him.

"What're you looking at?" he asked them.

They quickly looked away and he let out a small chuckle of superiority. He went and sat down next to the sleeping Gohan.

Goku walked into the lobby, then, and saw Piccolo and smiled. The namekian saw Goku's cheerful grin and knew that the baby had been born. The two warriors woke Gohan up and Goku led them to the long window where they could view the newborn babies.

Goku pointed to the one with lavender hair, "That's him, Son Trunks."

"He's got our family name?" Gohan asked.

"Yup, Bulma wanted him to have it, because we're all family now."

"You mean you and Bulma are going to get married?" Gohan asked with a smile.

Goku nearly fell over, "I never thought about that before."

He looked at Gohan, then to Piccolo, then to the baby boy through the window. Maybe it's about time I got remarried, he thought.

* * *

A few weeks went by and Bulma was sitting at home nursing Trunks. Goku walked into the room and looked at Bulma.

"Hey, Bulma, could I borrow a couple thousand dollars?" Goku asked. (**A/N: **I don't want to use zeni…)

"Uh…what for?" Bulma asked.

"Ah, nothing much. Just some, ah, stuff."

"Sure, you know where it's at."

"Thanks, hon!"

Goku exited the room with haste.

I wonder what that was about, Bulma thought.

* * *

A few days passed and Goku had told Gohan to watch Trunks while he and Bulma went to dinner. Gohan obliged to anything that allowed him to spend more time with his little brother. So Goku and Bulma left the house, heading into the city for their date.

After a few minutes of driving they picked a place to eat at. It was a fancy restaurant that Goku seemed to have booked for this specific night, but he denied it, trying desperately to try and make it sound like it was a complete accident. Bulma wasn't going to buy it, but she would still enjoy watching Goku try to be secretive about whatever he had planned here.

The dinner went by uneventfully, to Bulma's surprise, but Goku said that they should go for a walk (Since their car was capsulized at the moment ^_^). So they walked around the city until they got to the central park. They sat down on a park bench and Goku kissed Bulma on the lips. Suddenly, the immediate area began flashing a yellow light slowly. Bulma looked down and was extremely surprised to see all seven dragon balls lying on the ground in front of them. Bulma looked to Goku.

"Goku?"

Goku leaned in and kissed her passionately, "Bulma Briefs, these past two years have been amazing, and I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I've never done this before, but I'm gonna try my best."

Goku stood up and went to the dragon balls, "Shen Long, come forth and grant me this wish!"

The dragon balls exploded in a bright yellow light, then the light shot upward and began twisting around in serpentine manner until the dragon god Shen Long burst from the light.

"Reflect upon your desires, for I shall grant but one wish," the dragon god boomed.

"Goku," Bulma began, "You've summoned Shen Long before…"

"I know I have, I wasn't talking about this."

Goku flew up into the air and stopped right next to the dragon god's head. He whispered something to Shen Long and backed up, waiting for a reply.

"That is an easy request," the dragon god roared.

Shen Long's eyes flashed red and a large guitar appeared in his mighty hands. Then, after clearing his godly throat, he began to play Bulma's favorite love song, even singing it in the singer's voice.

Bulma laughed at the spectacle, but she was still completely unsure of what Goku was doing. Goku landed in front of Bulma, smiling at her lovingly.

"I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about this:"

Goku dropped down on one knee, bringing his hand up to reach into his gi. He pulled forth a small case and brought it forward. Bulma felt blood rush into her cheeks and her heart beat madly.

"Bulma Briefs," Goku started, opening the case to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she dropped to the ground in front of Goku, wrapping him into a hug, "Yes, Son Goku. Yes I will, I will!"

She pressed her lips against Goku's kissing him with so much passion and love that Goku felt weak in his knees. She pulled away and held out her left hand so that Goku could place the engagement ring on her ring finger. They kissed again and sat there on the ground, listening to Shen Long play Bulma's song.

**A/N: **Well? How was it? Did you like it? I sure liked writing this chapter! Please review, and continue reading!


	16. The Androids and Cell

Enter Disclaimer Here

Chapter 15

The Androids and Cell

_Goku and Bulma decided to wait until after the androids to get married, so they would only be waiting a year. And just like that a year passed and it was now time to fight the androids. Bulma and Goku had a slight argument, which Bulma ended up winning, so she came with them to the island where the androids would appear. She just wanted to see them, and she said that she would leave as soon as they appeared. When they arrived, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tenshinhan were there, and they were all surprised to see Bulma holding a baby._

"Woah, Yamcha, is that yours?" Krillin asked.

Yamcha grumbled, "If it was mine I would have told you."

Krillin looked to Goku and his eyes widened, "No way, it's not yours, is it?"

Goku just smiled and put his arm around Bulma's shoulders. Yamcha's eyes widened.

"You left me for Goku?" he asked, though it sounded more snobby then he had meant it to.

"I left you because you cheated on me. Goku and I have liked each other a long time, but I guess we never did anything about it until now."

"That's right," Krillin exclaimed, "I remember Goku telling me that back at the twenty-third Tenkaichi Budokai!"

"So I've heard," Bulma said with a sidelong glance at her Fiancé.

"So this little guy is Goku's, huh?" Krillin asked while playing with Trunks.

Bulma looked to Goku and the saiyan's face turned a tad grim and he nodded.

"Well, it's actually Vegeta's…" Bulma admitted.

Krillin fell back, "What? How?"

Bulma looked to Gohan; she didn't want to tell them in front of the easily upset child. Krillin saw that Bulma was not comfortable in talking about it and he understood.

"S'okay Bulma, you don't gotta tell me." The bald man looked back at the baby, "What's his name?"

"Son Trunks," Bulma said proudly.

Krillin continued to play with Trunks, playing peek-a-boo and making silly faces to try and get the child to laugh. Yamcha could hardly believe it; Goku was with Bulma. It seemed so weird, but something about it seemed right. Goku knew Bulma more than Yamcha did, and had even known her longer than he had, but it still seemed so odd.

"How long have you two been together?" Yamcha asked.

"We've been together since three days after I broke up with you. And…" Bulma said with a large smile, "He proposed last year."

"You guys are engaged?" Yamcha exclaimed his eyes wide. He smiled, "That's great!"

Krillin looked up at Goku, "You sly dog."

Goku just smiled.

"Listen, this is no time for family gossip," Piccolo stated, "This could be the end of earth."

"So negative," Krillin said, giving Trunks back to Bulma.

_So the androids came, blowing Yajirobe's skycar out of the sky. The Z-fighters quickly came up with a plan and went after the androids. Bulma did not get a good look at them, so, after Gohan retrieved Yajirobe, she, Gohan, and Yajirobe had to follow the retreating Z-fighters._

_In the middle of his fight with android #19, Goku's heart virus kicked in, but he refused to stop fighting. 19 had him down and was absorbing Goku's energy, hastening his death. But just when all seemed lost, a white-booted foot slammed into 19's cheek, sending him flying away from Goku. It was Vegeta. _

Vegeta stood over the downed Goku, a smirk planted on his features.

"You felt the disturbance in your heart, yet you still refused to stop fighting." Vegeta said. He kicked Goku, sending the saiyan flying and Piccolo caught him.

Just as Yamcha was about to take Goku to get the medicine, Bulma, Gohan and Yajirobe arrived. Bulma saw Vegeta and shuddered. The prince saw Bulma and put on an evil grin. Bulma saw that Goku was in Yamcha's arms, unconscious.

"Oh my God," she screamed, exiting the skycar that she and the other two came on, "What happened?"

"His heart virus," Piccolo stated.

"Oh, it never came during those three years, so he never took the medicine!" Gohan said holding Trunks in his arms.

"He didn't bring it to Capsule Corp." Bulma breathed, thinking that she was losing her Fiancé.

"He must've left it at Chi-Chi's on accident!" Krillin shouted.

"I'll take him," Bulma said, "Yamcha, put him in the car."

"Go with her," Piccolo said to Yamcha, "It's a virus, it might be contagious, and so you should take some of the medicine too."

Yamcha nodded and went to the car, placing Goku in the back, while he got into the passenger seat in the front. Bulma jumped into the driver's seat and hollered for Gohan to bring her Trunks. She gave Trunks to Yamcha and she wished everyone good luck as she took to the sky in her car.

_So the battle went on, Vegeta destroyed #19 after becoming a super saiyan, which surprised all but Piccolo and Gohan. Android #20 revealed himself to be Dr. Gero and he fled to his lab to activate 17 and 18. Even Trunks from the future showed up, surprised at how late the heart virus showed up. Androids 17 and 18 took Gero out and awakened android 16. Vegeta and the gang battled them but failed. Krillin, being the only able bodied of the group asked the androids what they wanted, and they told him that they wanted to kill Goku, and that it was like a game to them. Then they left, leaving Krillin to give senzu to his fallen comrades. After everyone healed, Vegeta left, ashamed that, even as a super saiyan, he couldn't beat the androids. Trunks and Krillin went to tell Bulma and Yamcha to take Goku to KAME house, since the androids were coming after him. Piccolo seemed to be lost in contemplation, and in a moment of desperation he flew to Kami's lookout, knowing that the only thing he could do was merge with Kami so they could once again become the ultimate being they were so long ago. Kami was hesitant about merging with Piccolo, explaining that he felt another presence on earth that was far more dangerous on earth…_

Bulma sat next to the bed that held Goku inside of Chi-Chi's house. They had given Goku the medicine, and both Yamcha and Bulma took some as well.

"I knew he had left it here," Chi-Chi said, "but I had no idea that it was so important. Luckily I saved it."

"Thanks Chi-Chi," Bulma said, though she still looked at Goku with worry. Chi-Chi noticed this, but paid it no heed.

Yamcha sat next to Bulma, looking at her, seeing the worry on her features. He looked down at her finger and saw the ring.

"You love him a lot, don't you?" Yamcha asked her.

Bulma looked to Yamcha, then back to Goku, "Yeah, I do. It's weird, but I really love him. I can't think of living without him. I think it's because I've known him so long, and he's always been there for me, even when he wasn't physically there."

Chi-Chi heard this and cleared her throat, "What're you talking about?"

"You don't know?" Yamcha asked.

"Know what?"

Bulma sighed and turned to look at Chi-Chi, "Goku and I are together."

"You mean 'together'?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes, we're engaged," Bulma replied, holding up her left hand, showing her the ring.

"You and Goku are getting married?"

"Yes, after the androids." Bulma was getting uncomfortable.

There were few knocks on the door downstairs, so Chi-Chi left the room to go answer it. Bulma rested her arms on the bed and laid her head on them. Yamcha looked at her, I've never seen her like this, he thought, she and Goku share more than her and I did when we were together. He put a comforting hand on Bulma's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," Yamcha said to her, "I mean, this is Goku, he's pulled out of more situations than this."

Bulma didn't want to reply, but she didn't have to, because behind her came Krillin's voice as he talked to Chi-Chi.

"So we need to take him somewhere else." Krillin was saying.

Bulma whipped around, "Who?" she asked, but she noticed that the kid from the future was standing with Krillin. "Hey, you are that kid from the future!"

"Yeah, but also, his name is Trunks," Krillin said emphatically.

Bulma's eyes widened, "You mean…he's my son?"

Trunks blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah…" Trunks noticed the ring on Bulma's finger, "Oh, so you and dad are getting married in this timeline?"

Bulma had a confused look on her face, "Your father is Goku?"

Now it was Trunks turn to have a look of confusion on his face, "No, my father is Vegeta."

Krillin leaned in toward Yamcha and whispered, "Awkward."

"You and Goku are together in this timeline?" Trunks felt betrayed, he had told Goku not to jeopardize his existence "Does this mean that I am Goku's child in this timeline?"

Bulma looked down at the floor; she did not want to ruin the image of Vegeta for Trunks, but she also didn't want Trunks mad at Goku. She went to speak, but Krillin interrupted.

"Listen guys! We need to get Goku out of here; the androids are looking for him!"

"What?" Yamcha exclaimed, "You guys didn't beat the androids?"

"Vegeta beat the one, but the other one went and got two more, but then those two killed the one, and then they awakened another! Now there are three androids looking to kill Goku! Even Vegeta and Trunks were powerless against them!"

"Krillin!" Yamcha screamed and he pointed to Bulma, who looked really upset.

"Oh," Krillin laughed nervously, "Sorry Bulma. But seriously, we need to take him somewhere. Trunks and I were thinking of the KAME house."

"That sounds good," Yamcha said. He turned to Bulma, "You're coming right?"

"I'm not leaving his side," she stated, looking at her resting Fiancé.

_So they left the house, carrying Goku into a large skycar that could hold a multitude of people. Gohan eventually found his way to them and went with them. Chi-Chi came with them, knowing that if she stayed the androids would get her. They took off toward the KAME house, but during their flight, the intercom buzzed. It was Dr. Briefs informing Bulma that a man, that had called about a strange Capsule Corp. vehicle being outside of Gingertown a couple of days ago, had finally sent them a picture of it. He faxed the picture to them and the fax machine in the skycar printed out a picture. Bulma studied it and realized that it was Trunk's destroyed, moss covered time machine. Trunks commented that it was impossible, because he had the time machine capsulized in his capsule case. So he, Bulma and Gohan decided to check it out._

Trunks held his mother as they flew to Gingertown, Gohan flying close by. They were making great progress on their way to the town.

"So, mom," Trunks said, "Where was it again?"

"Over there," she replied, pointing to a forest on the outskirts of Gingertown.

Trunks dipped downward and they landed in the forest, deciding to walk from there. After about five minutes of walking they came to a clearing and saw the destroyed, moss covered time machine.

"Yes," Trunks said grimly, "There is no doubt about it, this is my time machine."

Trunks dug in his pocket and produced his capsule case, taking one out and throwing it to the ground. It exploded in a cloud of smoke, and when the smoke cleared, Trunks' unscathed time machine was revealed. "That's what's so weird."

Gohan noticed that the glass dome seemed to be melted outward, as if something had blasted its way out. Gohan flew up to the top and looked inside. He seemed surprised and he entered, and about a second later he came back out, holding an object in each hand.

"It's like a shell," Gohan said.

Bulma grabbed the hemispherical objects and put them together, "Or an egg."

Gohan let Bulma and Trunks ponder about the shell as he walked around, and as he walked he noticed strange prints on the ground. He continued walking and was surprised at what he found. He hollered for Bulma and Trunks, and the two came soon.

"Oh my God," Bulma gasped as she looked at a huge bug-like shell that closely resembled that of a cicada.

Trunks walked up to it and looked inside of the large slit in the shell's backside. He slipped his hand in and immediately pulled it out, a look of disgust on his features. He looked at his hand and saw a slimy, green substance dribbling from his fingers and down his palm.

"It's fresh," he said.

"You mean the thing that came from that is still around here?" Bulma asked, scared out of her mind.

Trunks and Gohan just looked to each other and shrugged, neither of them having an answer.

"I think we better get out of here," Bulma said as she looked around nervously.

Trunks grabbed her and nodded to Gohan and they both flew into the sky, heading back to the KAME house.

_When they arrived, everyone was gathered around the TV, looks of horror on their faces. Bulma, Trunks and Gohan looked to see what was happening. There were breaking news updates on almost every channel, one showed a man screaming into his microphone about the people of Gingertown suddenly disappearing, the only thing left of the citizens being their clothes. Gunshots were heard and the reporter began announcing that he heard gunshots and people screaming. Then came an eerie silence and the reporter began whispering that the gunshots had ended, as had the screaming. Then the reporter's eyes lifted as if looking past the cameraman, his face twisting in horror. Then the recording stopped. They quickly changed the channel and it was another breaking news story, but there was no reporter and the camera was at an awkward angle, as if on the floor. They heard the previous reporter's screams until it went silent again. They turned the TV off. What was happening?_

"You think that whatever came out of that shell is doing this?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know," Trunks said, "I'm going to check it out!"

"I'm coming with," Gohan said.

"No!" both Bulma and Chi-Chi exclaimed at the same time.

"It's too dangerous, Gohan," Trunks said, "I'll go by myself."

"No way, Trunks," Krillin said, "I'm coming with."

So the two flew off, both unsure of what to expect when they reached Gingertown.

* * *

Bulma sat back on the couch, feeling completely terrible. Her Fiancé had almost died, her son from the future was mad at Goku, the androids were still around, and now this unknown being was attacking. What else could go wrong today?

"Gohan," Chi-Chi said, "Have you been keeping up with your studies?"

"Of course, mom." Gohan said with a genuine smile.

"I'm sure with someone as smart as Bulma around you have no trouble with your work, huh?"

Gohan just gave his mother that Son smile, but Bulma caught something in Chi-Chi's voice that she had never heard come from the woman before: jealously. Chi-Chi was jealous that Bulma had Goku now. Shouldn't have let him go, Bulma thought and almost said aloud, but she held back, knowing it would not improve the situation. She decided to sit and just wait until Krillin and Trunks came back to ask them what it was that was attacking Gingertown.

Hours passed when Krillin returned without Trunks, but before anyone could get upset about it he told them that Trunks was fine and that he had went to train with Vegeta. He also revealed that Piccolo had fused with Kami, so now the namekian was even more powerful than a super saiyan. Krillin held a rolled piece of paper in his hands that he showed to Bulma.

"What's this?" the blue haired woman asked.

"It's a blueprint of android 17; we need you to find its weakness!"

"But Krillin," Bulma started, "I need to stay here with Goku."

"I understand how you feel, Bulma, but Goku is going to be fine. We need you right now. If we don't find a way to destroy the androids, then that monster, Cell, will absorb them and become more powerful than any of us could imagine!"

Bulma looked down, knowing that Krillin was right, but she hated that she would have to leave Goku's side. In this dangerous time it was impossible to know what could happen. What if she never saw Goku again? What if he woke up, went to fight, and got killed? Bulma did not want that. But Bulma knew that there was something more important at hand, it almost seemed as if the fate of the world now rested on her shoulders. She extended a hand and took the blueprints from Krillin. She turned and looked to Chi-Chi, Roshi, and Gohan.

"Take care of Goku," she said, and then she smiled, "Don't let him do anything crazy after he wakes up."

Chi-Chi nodded, as did Gohan and Roshi. She retrieved Son Trunks and held him at her hip as she walked from the KAME house.

* * *

A few days passed and Bulma was still at Capsule Corp. working on the remote control with her father. The remote would be able to deactivate the androids, making it easy for the Z-warriors to dispose of them.

Gohan sat on the couch at KAME house, watching for updates on the whereabouts of Cell. Piccolo stood behind him, as did Yamcha, Tenshinhan and Krillin. As soon as they heard an update the rushed outside into the huge skycar, for if they flew there individually, Cell would sense them and hide. The journey was slower than what they would have expected but at least they were making decent time.

* * *

Chi-Chi decided that she would check on Goku, to make sure the saiyan was doing okay. She opened the door to the room and stepped inside. A look of surprise came to her face when she saw Goku standing by the window, looking out of it at the ocean.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi whispered.

"Hey Chi-Chi," Goku said to his ex-wife, turning to face her.

Goku began putting on his gi. Roshi walked into the room and looked to the fast dressing Goku.

"Son, you can't go to fight, not now!" the Turtle Master begged.

"Don't worry I'm not going to fight. I know what's going on, I heard everyone speaking in my dreams. I heard what Vegeta said and what he plans to do. I'm going to do it as well."

"Do what?" Chi-Chi and Roshi asked in unison.

"I'm gonna transcend the super saiyan state!"

"Is that even possible?" Roshi asked.

"I don't know, but I'll train for a year if that's what it takes."

"Do we have that kind of time?"

"Don't worry, there's a place where you can train for a whole year within a day's time. The room of spirit and time."

**A/N: **I made this chapter a bit longer than my usual ones because of all the information I had to put in about the androids. I'm sorry if a lot of it is not exactly correct, I just assume that those of you reading know what's happening anyway, lol. I'm still contemplating on what I should do, so I'm going to give my readers an assignment. When you review include your answer for the following question.

Should Son Goku sacrifice himself when he fights Cell, like he does in the actualy series, or should I have him find some other way to try and defeat Cell?


	17. Cell part 2

Enter Disclaimer Here

Chapter 16

Cell part 2

_Goku teleported and retrieved Gohan, and then he teleported to where Vegeta and Trunks were so that he could tell them of his idea about training in the room of spirit and time. The meeting didn't go so well at first…_

Goku and Gohan appeared right in front of Trunks. They seemed to be in a cold, rocky region with unending winds. Trunks took one look at Goku and his eyes narrowed. He jumped up and grabbed Goku by the collar and got right in his face.

"You promised me!" he roared, and without thinking he turned super saiyan.

Gohan was surprised; it never seemed like Trunks could snap like that, but, of course, he was the son of Vegeta.

Goku's face stayed somber, "Trunks, listen to me!"

"Why, Goku? Why did you do it? Now, I'm your son in this timeline! You promised you would not do anything that would jeopardize my existence!"

"Trunks," Goku shouted his face showing that he was dead serious, "Let me explain!"

"Do it," Trunks said as he let go of Goku roughly.

"Chi-Chi divorced me right after I got home from talking to you, so I went to your mom's place to stay, knowing that I was always welcome there. Your mom and I have a history together, so, one thing led to another and we got together." Goku looked to Gohan, and then to the distant Vegeta, who was standing on an outcropping of rock. Goku looked back down at Gohan, "Hey, buddy, could you stand further back. I need to talk to Trunks about this in private."

Gohan nodded and walked off to the side, looking at the rocks and studying them.

Goku looked at Trunks and saw that the boy was still a little irritated, "One day, your mother and I got into a silly argument about if Vegeta was a good guy or not. I tried to tell her he was a good guy and she argued that he was not. So, she slept in her own room after that until I told her that she was right. So a few nights later, while we were asleep in our separate rooms, Vegeta came back from space and he raped her. And then you were born…"

Trunks was speechless, not only that, but he was ashamed. He apologized to Goku, but Goku shook his head.

"You don't need to apologize," Goku assured the boy.

_So Goku told Vegeta and Trunks his plan and they agreed. Vegeta and Trunks both agreed and they went in first. _

_A full day passed and Trunks and Vegeta still were not out of the room of spirit and time, but Bulma and her father finally finished the remote and she personally delivered it to Krillin. Krillin told her that Goku and everyone was at Kami's lookout and Bulma eagerly made her way there._

Since there was no god, the sanctuary was unguarded so anyone was permitted to enter, so Bulma flew in on her skycar, landing gently on the tiled flooring of the lookout. Bulma hopped out of her vehicle and capsulized it. She turned and saw that there was nobody outside of the palace.

"Hey, are you guys here?" Bulma screamed into the palace, and soon, Goku, followed by the others, save Trunks and Vegeta, came out of the palace. Bulma took one look at her Fiancé and ran to him, embracing him tightly. "Goku, you're awake."

"Yes, I am. I'm glad to see you're safe."

He kissed her on the lips, and they heard Mr. Popo from behind them.

"Vegeta and Trunks have just exited the room of spirit and time!"

Goku kept an arm around Bulma's hip as they watched Vegeta and Trunks step out onto the tiled flooring. Vegeta's suit was battle damaged as was Trunks' outfit; but also, Trunks' hair was longer than it had been and he was a bit taller. He looked straight at Goku, his arm around his mother's hip. Trunks' eyes narrowed, his fists clenched.

Goku sensed Trunks' energy multiplying as the son of Vegeta stared at him. Then, suddenly, the boy launched at Goku with speed that even he could barely detect. Vegeta seemed to disappear from sight, and then he and Trunks both reappeared just in front of Goku, Vegeta's foot pressed against Trunks' cheek, and Trunks with his arm outstretched as if he meant to hit Goku. Then the half-saiyan went flying, as if it took a second for him to register that he had just been kicked in the face. Vegeta touched down and stared hard at his son.

"What the hell are you doing?" he roared.

Trunks was silent, he didn't know how to explain it. He hated seeing Goku with his mother, because Trunks had told him that Vegeta and Bulma were supposed to be together. Goku had explained that it had just happened. Then it hit him. Goku had said that in this timeline Vegeta had raped Bulma, getting her pregnant, so Trunks was still Bulma and Vegeta's child, but why had Vegeta chosen to rape her?

"Father," Trunks began, "Why did you force yourself on her?" he asked, pointing to Bulma.

It was Vegeta's turn to be silent. Goku and Bulma wore grim looks on their faces, not liking where the subject change was going.

Trunks stood up, "Why did you do it?"

Vegeta laughed, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes! I'm so confused right now, and I need to know why you would choose to do such a thing!"

Vegeta pointed to Goku, "Because of him!" he roared, "I wanted to beat him so bad, I needed him to die by my hands, but I realized that it was futile! During my time on earth after the battle with Freeza, I remembered something my former partner had said to me a long time ago. Gohan had attacked the third member of our party with tremendous force, and we pondered why. I suggested that mixing human and saiyan blood created a powerful hybrid. So Nappa told me that we should come to earth and make a group of our own 'super saiyans'. I disagreed with the idea, hating the thought of children with power levels higher than mine, but those three years ago I realized the genius behind the plan. If I couldn't beat Kakarrot, then maybe my half saiyan ingrate brat of a son could beat him!" Vegeta looked to Bulma, "And the woman here was a perfect vessel to hold my son. So, when Kakarrot got with her, I knew I had to find _another _way to lay with the woman."

Bulma shook as she glared at Vegeta; even Goku was having trouble holding his anger in.

Vegeta's gaze fell upon Bulma once more, a mock look of sadness came to his face, "I was gentle enough for you, hm?"

Goku stepped in front of Bulma, a look of pure hatred on his face, "You're lucky we need you right now."

"Oh, Kakarrot, what're you going to do?" and with that, Vegeta turned super saiyan and jumped off the edge of Kami's lookout.

"Goku, I'm really sorry…I just…" Trunks began

"Just go, Trunks," Goku said, his face still showing anger.

Trunks understood, but he felt terrible about what he had done, he was still not quite used to seeing Goku with his arms on his mother. Trunks sheepishly waved to his mother as he went to the edge of the sanctuary.

"Don't you die," Bulma called after him, trying to show that she was not mad at him.

Trunks turned and smiled, then jumped from Kami's lookout to catch up with his father.

Goku turned to Bulma and gave her a kiss on the lips, his features softening knowing that he was about to head into the room of spirit and time.

"I'm not going to see you for a year," he said.

"I wish I had something to give you."

"Just knowing that you love me should be enough," Goku said, "I love you."

"And I love you," Bulma smiled and leaned in to kiss Goku. "Make sure to get Gohan really strong," she commented after the kiss ended.

Goku nodded and exhaled, calling to Gohan as he walked toward the palace.

_Goku and Gohan trained in the room of spirit and time, and they both transcended the super saiyan, but even better, they made it so that super saiyan was like their normal state. After they exited Gohan was eleven years old and was a little taller than he had been before. Piccolo was happy to see that Gohan was finally a super saiyan, but Goku was surprised to find out that Cell was still alive and complete! Apparently, the arrogant prince of saiyans had allowed it to absorb the last android, thus completing its transformation. Gohan had Piccolo make him clothes that resembled Piccolo's and the namekian happily obliged._

_Goku and Gohan were even more surprised to find out that Cell was holding a tournament in nine days. Goku decided that he and Gohan would train ever other day until the tournament, saying that they needed some rest. So the two flew to Capsule Corp. where Bulma was working on android 16, who had helped the Z-warriors fight Cell. Bulma was so happy to see that Gohan was a super saiyan and Goku was so happy to see Bulma._

_During the nine days, the military decided to try and destroy Cell, but were wiped out. Goku heard this and knew that the dragon balls would be needed, so he teleported to Kami's lookout, asking Piccolo if he could get another god of earth, Piccolo said he could. So Goku teleported to King Kai's place, asking his old master where planet Namek was, and after King Kai pointed him in the right direction, Goku teleported to Namek and retrieved Dende. Then he teleported back to earth. Dende reanimated the dragon balls, and Goku teleported to Gohan, then to Krillin, and brought them to the lookout so that they could reunite with their namekian friend. Goku then told Gohan to stay at the lookout for the next few days before the tournament, and he teleported back to Capsule Corp. Then, the night before the tournament came…_

Goku sat on the sofa late at night, his mind swirling through thoughts of tomorrow's battle. He thought of the possible outcomes, which consisted of Gohan winning, Gohan dying, Goku avenging Gohan, Goku getting killed, the earth being destroyed, and Cell blowing up the universe, however unlikely that sounded. Goku thought about himself getting killed, he hoped it didn't come to that, but what if it did? What would that do to Bulma, to Gohan? Goku knew he had to do something, so, he knew what he had to do.

Goku stood up and went up the stairs to him and Bulma's room. He opened the door and closed it gently. He went over to the bed and crawled atop it, looking down at his sleeping lover's angelic face. He kissed her neck, which slowly woke her up.

Bulma giggled, "What're you doing?"

"I have a battle to go to tomorrow that I might not come back from," Goku said.

"Don't say that," Bulma said.

"So, if it comes to that, I don't want to leave you now without doing this:"

He threw off his clothes in an instant, and he kissed Bulma passionately, and she accepted it, wanting Goku. If I am to die, Goku thought, there is one thing I can leave you. He then lowered himself to continue what he had started.

_The next day came too fast for the Z-warriors and they all showed up at the Cell games arena, along with some fool by the name of Hercule. The fool started the tournament off, but Cell quickly knocked him out of the ring, not wanting to bother with such fodder, only caring about fighting Son Goku. Then Goku went up and the fight was an epic one (__**A/N: **__is there any other way to explain it?). Cell blew away the arena, not wanting he and Goku's battle to end with a silly rule such as a ring out. So now the earth was the battlefield, so the only two rules left were the "I give up" and "I'm dead" rule. _

_Goku gave up, and recruited Gohan to fight Cell, so Gohan did. He explained to Cell that the reason Goku told Gohan to fight was because he knew that when Gohan got mad he releases a bunch of hidden power. Cell was intrigued and tried to make Gohan mad, threatening his friends and family and even making Cell Juniors so they could fight the Z-warriors. Android 16 tried to explain to Gohan that it was okay to fight, as long as it was for a good cause. He told Gohan to beat Cell so that it could not harm the forests and animals that he loved, but in the middle of the sentence, Cell killed him, crushing his head beneath his foot. Gohan snapped and his energy crackled around him and his hair became finer and spikier. He had gone beyond the super saiyan; he was now at super saiyan two. Gohan killed the Cell Juniors and took the senzu beans from Cell and gave them to his hurt friends. Then he turned his attention on Cell…_

Gohan pummeled Cell, moving so quickly that the monster could barely keep up with his movements. Cell was getting irritated and extremely angry that this child was able to hurt him so much. He roared and took to the sky, getting in the kamehameha position.

Cell laughed, "Yes! A kamehameha at full power! Dodge and the earth will be destroyed! You'll have to take the blast head on!"

Cell let fire an extremely large kamehameha and Gohan stood there and whispered something, and then he threw his arms forward and let out an equally large kamehameha that pushed Cell's back into him. After the blast cleared, Cell was seen hovering in the air, half his body gone, bleeding from the wounds. He was obviously hurt. But Gohan just stood there staring up at the monster with a hateful glare.

"Gohan!" Goku screamed, "What're you doing? Finish him! Don't let it get desperate; we don't know what it will do!"

Gohan glared at his father then, "No. It deserves to suffer more."

"What has gotten into him?" Piccolo asked no one in particular.

Cell regenerated and landed on the ground, hyperventilating from the sheer rage he was feeling at the moment.

"I will not stand for this!" Cell roared, "I will not be beaten by a child."

Cell's power suddenly multiplied, though he was now a hulking monster, so now he lost his speed with the strength he gained, so Gohan easily dodged Cell's slow movements and slammed his leg into Cell's temple. The monstrous Cell gagged and vomited, android 18 falling from Cell's open mouth. Cell watched in horror as he reverted back to his second transformation stage.

Cell saw the confident smile on Gohan's face and laughed, "You think you've won? Guess again you little snot!"

Cell began to bulge weirdly and he ballooned up, laughing insanely. "Now what? In a minute's time I will self-destruct, taking all of you and the earth with me!"

Gohan went to attack but Cell waved his now stubby arms in front of him, "I would advise you not to attack; I'll explode the instant I'm hit! You'll be just as dead, but a little bit sooner!"

Gohan fell to his knees, "I should have listened to dad…"

Goku watched as Cell swelled more and more, getting bigger and bigger. What do I do? He thought, how can I stop this? He thought about the dragon balls, he could use them, but just as he thought this Cell announced that he would explode in ten seconds. Goku looked to those around him and they looked to him, he knew what he had to do.

"Bye guys," he said with a halfhearted wave, then he put two fingers to his forehead and teleported.

He stood in front of Cell and placed his hand on the monster's swollen body, Goku kept two fingers on his head as he looked to Gohan.

"Dad?" Gohan breathed.

"I'm proud of you, son. You've gotten so strong…"

"Dad, what're you doing?"

Tears came to Goku's eyes, his mind going to Bulma, "Gohan… tell Bulma I'm sorry…"

With that Goku and Cell disappeared from sight, and everyone went dead silent. Gohan was in shock for a split second before he began sobbing and screaming "DAD!" The day seemed like it could get no worse.

_Cell came back, in perfect form surprisingly, and killed future Trunks. Vegeta saw this and attacked Cell, but Cell just batted him away. Gohan jumped in front of Cell's attack that was meant to finish Vegeta off. Cell laughed when he saw that Gohan had no use of his right arm. Goku called to his son and told him to finish Cell off with a kamehameha, and with his father, and even Vegeta's help, Gohan beat Cell. It seemed like a good moment to cheer, but the loss of Goku weighed down on everyone present, even Vegeta was gloomy, knowing that he had not got the chance to kill Kakarrot. _

_They went to Kami's lookout and summoned Shen Long, wishing everyone killed by Cell back to life. Then they tried to wish Goku back with the second wish, but the dragon god could not bring someone back more than one time. Goku, with the help of King Kai, told them that it was better he stayed dead, for a while at least, because it always seemed that bad guys came after him. They all agreed, and Krillin ended up using the second wish to remove the bombs implanted in the androids. His reasoning in doing so was because he was in love with android 18._

_The Z-warriors went their separate ways, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta all went to Capsule Corp. where Gohan would have to do the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life…_

Gohan walked into the building with Trunks and Vegeta in tow. He saw Bulma sitting on the couch looking at them. Gohan felt his heart pounding in his chest.

Bulma stood up and tried to look behind Trunks and Vegeta, but she didn't seem to see what she was looking for. She looked to Gohan, "Wh-where's Goku?"

Gohan knew that it was inevitable, "He…sacrificed himself to try and save us."

Bulma's heart skipped a beat and she fell to her knees, a look of disbelief on her face. She began sobbing violently and Gohan went down next to her and held her.

"It's okay, mom. Everything is going to be okay."

Vegeta laughed, "Kakarrot is dead, so what? I was going to kill him eventually, anyway."

Bulma continued to sob, not really caring what Vegeta said, but Gohan stood straight up and looked Vegeta in the eyes. Gohan's hair spiked upward, becoming a level two super saiyan.

"Vegeta," Gohan said, "I know my dad wanted to do this himself, but, now that he's dead, I think it's only right that I do it for him."

Gohan rushed forward and slammed his fist into Vegeta's gut. The prince fell to the ground in pain, and he looked up to Trunks, as if asking his son to help.

"No, father. Mom told me that you were an okay guy, but in this timeline you are an evil bastard. You deserve this."

Gohan grabbed Vegeta and tossed him outside, and then he began pummeling the prince of saiyans. Vegeta tried to fight back, but Gohan was too quick to hit.

After the fight, Vegeta lay on the ground, blood dribbling from his broken nose and out of his busted lips.

"If I were you, I'd leave here before I change my mind about letting you live," Gohan said.

Vegeta weakly got to his feet and wobbled into the sky, knowing that he was no match for Gohan. But knowing that Gohan was stronger didn't stop Vegeta from calling back to him.

"You just wait, brat! I will become stronger than you and that clown of a father of yours!"

Then, Vegeta blasted off into the sky to train wherever. Gohan stood triumphantly and let his hair go back to its normal black color; he then turned and walked back into Capsule Corp. to help Bulma through this time of mourning.

**A/N: **I'm pretty disappointed with this chapter, it seems so...rushed. I have a lot of ideas for the Buu saga, so I kind of wanted to get this one out of the way. Now, I'm sorry for those of you who wanted Goku to live, but it was brought to my attention that Goku would not learn fusion if he lived. So, I give credit to the one who brought that up to me, ^_^. Thank you very much, lol. I had almost forgotten. I'm gonna take a break before I start wiritng the Buu saga. I'm gonna reread the Buu saga to see where I could do things different. H'okay, keep reading and reviewing my story!


	18. Back to the Future

Enter Disclaimer Here

I revised this chapter a bit

Chapter 17

Back to the Future

_During the night of Goku's tragic death, he used King Kai to talk to Bulma. Goku explained what had happened, but Bulma was extremely angry with him for not agreeing to be brought back. Goku explained to her that he did want to come back, but even so, the dragon god wouldn't allow it. Goku also said that it was too much trouble to take a ship to Namek and use their dragon balls, so he just decided to stay dead. Eventually, Bulma forgave him, and she told him that she would miss him, as Goku said that he would miss her. That night, she had comfort in knowing that Goku could still get in contact with her._

_The next day, Trunks said his goodbye's and hopped in his time machine. It was time for him to go home._

The time machine appeared on the lawn of Capsule Corp. and Trunks eagerly jumped out of his time vehicle, landing softly on the lawn. He looked to Capsule Corp., a large smile coming to his face as he called for his mother. Bulma ran from the building and jumped into her son's arms, embracing him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're home!" she screamed in excitement, "Tell me how it went!"

"Okay, but can we go inside first?"

So they went inside and sat at a table, and Bulma put a pot of coffee on, so within the next ten minutes they were sipping coffee while Trunks talked.

"Well, they androids weren't destroyed, but they are not evil like the ones from our timeline, the real threat was a monster named Cell. He will appear a few years from now."

Bulma gasped, "Can you beat him?"

"In his complete form, no, but he won't be able to attain it, because I am going to destroy the androids."

"You're sure you can do it?" Bulma asked.

Trunks put on a confident smile, "Oh yeah."

"What happened to Son Goku?" Bulma asked.

Trunks eyebrow rose, hearing something in his mother's voice, "He ended up dying. He sacrificed himself to try and save us from Cell."

"He still ended up dying, huh?" Bulma said, sipping on her coffee.

"Hey mom," Trunks said, "Why did you want Goku alive again?"

Bulma nearly choked on her coffee, "To fight the androids, of course."

"That's not the only reason."

"What do you mean?"

"In the other timeline, when I came back to help them against the androids…you were with him."

Bulma blushed, "I should have told you. I liked Goku a lot. After Goku came back from Namek and defeated Freeza, Chi-Chi talked about getting divorce, but a year after his return, he grew ill with that virus and died. I thought that after the divorce I'd tell him how I felt, but…"

"What about me?" Trunks asked.

"Honey, I couldn't dream of never having you. Vegeta was the greatest thing that happened to me, because he gave me you. When he finally got comfortable with me, he told me the reason he got with me in the first place…"

"He wanted to have a son so that he could beat Goku, correct?"

"How did you know?"

"Because he raped you in the other timeline, resulting in me being born."

"Really? I never would expect he'd go that far to get what he wanted…what did he do after Goku died?"

"Nothing. Gohan found out about what he did and fought him."

"Did Gohan win?"

Trunks nodded with a smile.

"I really should have told you about Goku…" Bulma said. She went silent, but her face showed that she wanted to say something.

"What is it?"

Bulma laughed, "I was just wondering how Goku _was_, with me, that is..."

"He loves you a lot. He even proposed to you."

"We got married?" Bulma asked breathlessly.

"No…he died before you could."

Suddenly the radio crackled an update about the androids, and Trunks jumped up, telling his mom he'd be right back.

Wow, Bulma thought, Goku and I got together…amazing.

_Trunks came back, announcing that he had defeated the androids, and he was immediately titled the savior of the world. Then, a few years later, when the time machine had enough power to travel to the past so Trunks could tell them he had beaten the androids, Cell appeared. Trunks fought Cell and won, blowing Cell away, not leaving anything to even prove that the monster ever existed. Trunks went back to his mother and told her that they could now live in peace, and he thought that the other timeline would also live in peace, but he was right to an extent. The other timeline would live in peace for seven years until an evil wizard summoned a monster that has power enough to destroy earth._

**_A/N: _**It wasn't that big of a revision, just some things I thought were a bit left out.


	19. The Third Son of Son Goku

Enter Disclaimer Here

Chapter 18

The Third Son of Son Goku

_The next month came and that special time of the month did not come for Bulma Briefs. She was so surprised yet she was so happy, but she couldn't be sure until she took the test, and when finally she did, it said she was pregnant. It was Goku's, she knew it, it was Son Goku's. It had to have happened the night before Cell. Gohan, of course, was there to help her through her pregnancy. Then nine months passed when finally came the night her water broke…_

Bulma opened her eyes, feeling agonizing pain in her lower half. The sheets beneath her were soaked. Yup, she was having the baby. She screamed in pain and went to call for Gohan, but Piccolo rushed into the room.

"Piccolo?" Bulma said. She winced in pain, "I thought you were living at the lookout."

"I was, but I saw that you were about to have a baby and knew that Gohan would not know half of what to do."

Bulma nodded and Piccolo grabbed her. He rushed from the room calling for Gohan, and the boy ran from his room in his boxers.

"Oh, Bulma's having the baby!" Gohan screamed as he rushed back into his room and threw on some clothes.

Within minutes they were in the sky, heading to the nearest hospital. Gohan had wanted to bring Trunks, but Bulma said that he'd be fine at home with her parents (who I have not added into the story…I think I briefly mentioned Dr. Briefs twice throughout the story.).

* * *

Bulma screamed in agony as she pushed. Piccolo, a warrior who had seen many battles, friends ripped to shreds, and gore unimaginable, stood next to the bed, his hand on his mouth, trying to contain himself from vomiting.

"Push, Ms. Briefs, push!" the doctor, the same doctor as last time, said to Bulma.

"Please tell me this is almost over," Piccolo said, and he looked to the doctor, "It's almost over, right?"

"Yes, I just see the head now, Mr. Briefs."

"I'm not Mr. Briefs," Piccolo said, but then he looked to Bulma and she was glaring at him.

"Shut up!" She roared.

She screamed in agony and pushed with all of her might, and soon, the room filled with a baby's crying. The doctors took the baby and cleaned it off.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Mr. uh…" The doctor said.

Piccolo paused, "Demon Junior."

Piccolo walked over to the doctors and took the utensil from them and cut the cord. He went to walk away, but the doctor put the baby, wrapped in a blue blanket, signifying it was a boy, into the green man's arms.

"Take it to your Fiancée." The doctor said.

"She's not my Fiancée," Piccolo said irritably.

"Piccolo, shut up!" Bulma screamed from across the room.

The namekian walked over to the side of Bulma's bed and immediately handed her the child. Bulma glared at Piccolo for handling the child so roughly, but once she looked upon her baby, her eyes softened.

The baby had Goku's hair exactly, it was even the same color as his father's, but Bulma noticed that when the light hit it just right, there was a hint of dark violet. Bulma held the child and stared at it for a long while, and the baby shifted, opening his eyes, looking up at his mother. Bulma's breath was taken away as she looked into her child's wonderful light blue eyes.

"Do you have a name?" the doctor asked.

Bulma looked at the child, "Son Goten."

Piccolo looked at Bulma curiously.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"He looks just like Goku, save his blue eyes; don't you think Goku Jr. would be better?"

Bulma heard the name Piccolo suggested and she fell in love with it, "Yes, Son Goku Jr. will be his name."

"Alright, Son Goku Jr. it is." The doctor said as he walked from the room.

Piccolo looked at the child and couldn't help but smile, which Bulma noticed.

"What're you so happy about?" Bulma asked with a soft laugh.

"I'm just wondering what Son Goku is thinking at this moment; I'm sure he's in the other world watching this moment as we speak."

* * *

Goku jumped into the air, punching his fist above him as he shouted "YAHOO!". He landed back on the ground and danced around the area, grabbing other dead folks, making them dance with him.

"Me and Bulma's first child was just born!" Goku shouted.

"But you're dead," a green man by the name of Pikkon commented, "That child will not even know you ever existed."

"Ah ha, but I have plan, Pikkon!" Goku said with a finger up. "The dragon balls of earth can't bring me back, but the namekian dragon balls can!"

"How're you going to get them to bring you back?"

"That's where Kaio* comes in! I'll use him to talk to the namekians and get them to bring me back to life. But I don't want to be brought back too soon; I'll probably wait until I finish learning the fusion technique that the metamors have been teaching me. Plus, I've been trying to go beyond super saiyan and super saiyan 2."

"So you are trying to become a super saiyan 3?" Pikkon asked.

"Guess you could say that," Goku said with a smile.

"How long do you think it will be before you reach that state?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's soon; I want to see my sons and Bulma again."

Pikkon put on a smile, putting a hand on Goku's shoulder, "I hope you achieve it soon, as well."

"Thanks, Pikkon."

Pikkon nodded, turned, and walked away to train privately, leaving Goku to do the same.

Goku turned super saiyan and revved up to level 2, but then he felt his power hit its peak, but he focused his energy and began to think of things that could potentially raise his power. He thought of Vegeta raping Bulma, and his eyes flickered a bit and his power burst, but for only a brief moment. He kept focusing on anything that would push him over the edge. He thought of Freeza, he thought of Cell, he even thought of King Piccolo. Goku's golden-yellow hair began to get long, but it shrunk back to normal size and turned black and he fell back.

"I got a lot of work to do before I can do it, I guess," Goku said.

* * *

It was late one night and Bulma held Goku Jr., nursing him, while Gohan fed Trunks a bottle in the kitchen. Bulma looked down at the child and felt her heart flutter; which seemed to happen every time she realized that Goku was the father. It seemed so distant, those years ago when Goku had been with Chi-Chi. Bulma wondered what Chi-Chi was up to now, had she found anyone else? Bulma doubted it greatly, what man would want someone like that? Bulma almost felt bad for Chi-Chi, but the woman did it to herself. She decided to drop the subject and looked down at her newborn, which was now asleep. Bulma smiled and took the baby to its room.

When Bulma finally got back to the living room she saw Gohan coming out of the kitchen holding a sleeping Trunks. Bulma smiled.

"Putting him to bed?" she asked.

"Yeah, little guy fell asleep halfway through the second bottle," Gohan replied.

"Second bottle?"

"Yeah, he's half saiyan you know."

Bulma laughed, "I guess."

Gohan turned to walk up the stairs but Bulma called after him. He turned to regard her.

"Tomorrow I want you to start training again."

"But it's peaceful," Gohan began to protest.

"Don't give me that, I'm sure if Goku were here he'd want you to train."

Gohan smiled and rolled his eyes, "You're right. Alright mom, it's getting late. After I put Trunks to bed I think I'll also hit the sack."

Bulma was surprised to hear Gohan call her mom, but she just smiled, "Goodnight sweetheart."

Gohan turned and walked up the stairs to put Trunks in bed.

Bulma sat down on the couch and sighed, looking up, not quite at the ceiling, but beyond it, as if looking at some other world.

"Oh, Goku," Bulma whispered, "I miss you so much. Even though I know you're still there, I still get sad knowing you're not here, by my side. I want you to come back to hold Goku Jr. in your arms, to see how beautiful he is. Please, Goku, come home to me."

Tears fell from Bulma's eyes as she whispered to her lost lover.

* * *

At the same time, in the other world, tears fell from Son Goku's eyes as he thought of his beloved. He knew he'd come back soon, but even soon was not soon enough.

"Come on, Goku," he said aloud to himself, "You've got fusion down, now all you have to do is get super saiyan 3 and you will be able to go home."

Goku looked on hopelessly at the beautiful scenery, but the view could do nothing to make him feel any better at the moment.

"My, my, my," a familiar voice called from behind Goku, "You die and don't even come visit me?"

Goku turned slowly, knowing exactly who was behind him. Goku's wide-eyed gaze fell upon Son Gohan, his grandpa, a short, slightly stocky, old man with a large grey mustache.

"Grandpa," Goku screamed and embraced his grandfather, "I never imagined I'd meet you here!"

"Of course I'd be in the warrior's part of heaven, my dear boy. Now, tell me about your life, meet any girls?" Gohan asked, nudging his grandson.

"There were actually two girls," Goku said.

"Yeah, what were they like."

"The first girl was Chi-Chi. We got married, even had a kid, who I named after you. Lotsa stuff happened and she finally divorced me. Then, I got with the other girl, Bulma Briefs."

Goku's face changed. Gohan did not know how to describe it, but it was as if pure affection came over his grandson at the moment.

"Bulma means the world to me. I cannot think of being with anybody else but her. We even have a child together." Goku's face became gloomy, "I miss her so much…"

"My boy, you are much too young to be dead and away from your loved ones."

"I know Grandpa, but I feel…I don't even know anymore. I want to attain the next level of super saiyan, but I want to see my family more. It seems like the only place I can attain it is here."

"Hm," Son Gohan thought about that, "Goku, if I were you, I'd go talk to King Enma, I'm sure with your reputation he could pull some strings for you."

Goku smiled and hugged his grandpa, "Thanks! I'll do that right away. It was great seeing you Grandpa!"

Goku began to run, putting two fingers to his head and teleporting away.

Son Gohan just looked on in awe; "Boy, he sure has come far…"

* * *

Enma hated when the other world was this busy, spirits were packed in a single file line that went out the door. The red demon was about to stamp down on a soul's profile, to send it to Hell, when he heard a ruckus outside of his office. He heard "S'cuse me!" and "Sorry!" and "Coming through" coming closer and closer until Goku appeared in his doorway, two blue demons holding onto him, trying to hold him back. Goku just shrugged them off and cut in front of the line.

"What is it, Goku?" Enma asked irritably.

"Lord Enma, I really need to ask you a favor!"

Lord Enma rolled his hand around, signaling for Goku to get on with it.

"I really want to be brought back to life so I can see my newborn son and raise him and marry the love of my life!" Goku jumped up onto the desk, dropping to his knees, "Please, Lord Enma!"

"Goku quit it. I was already planning on having the namekians bring you back with their dragon balls."

Goku stopped his fake begging and stood up, "Oh, when will that happen?"

"Well, after this ridiculous display, I will have them bring you back in one year!"

"One year, but…but…"

"It was going to be a month, but after you barged in here like that, making my job less easy…"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand." Goku said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Thank you Lord Enma!"

Goku jumped off the desk and apologized once more to the spirits heading to judgment before he teleported back to the warrior's haven. Goku felt so good, but he hated that he had to wait a whole year before he saw his sons and his soon-to-be wife. Goku decided that he would train, and train hard for a whole year to try and become a super saiyan 3, and if he couldn't attain it here, he'd try even harder on earth to reach it!

*Kaio is just another name for King Kai, for those of you who don't know.

**A/N: **Well, Goku Jr. is the name of Goku's new son. I hope you are all okay with that. I really thought Goku Jr. would have been a better name for Goten, but Goten is still cool. Don't worry, he's still gonna be Goten, but he just has some different features. I thought Piccolo being in the delivery room with Bulma scene was pretty humorous, but that's just me, lol. I made it similiar to the Goku in the delievery room scene on purpose! I hope yall know that. Alright folks. Read and review and enjoy my story! ^_^


	20. SS3 and the Unexpected Apology

Enter Disclaimer Here

**A/N: **Well, I'm sorry to say, for those of you who were looking forward to the Buu saga, I've changed my mind yet again! I'm not going to get too much into the Buu saga, in fact, I'm going to change a lot of the events that happen in the Buu saga so it'll fit the story better. I want more Goku/Bulma than Goku fighting enemies, so yeah ^_^ enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 19

Super Saiyan 3 and the Unexpected Apology

_The first few months with Goku Jr. were a little hectic, but they eventually got better. Gohan continued to train and little by little he was getting stronger. Bulma loved to watch Gohan train, because Gohan had a style all of his own, though Bulma could see some combinations of Piccolo's style and Goku's style within his movements. Bulma decided to give Gohan's style a name: Piccoku Fu. It was silly, but that was the point._

Gohan was in super saiyan 2 form and was moving at high speeds, punching the air, flipping around, kicking, anything that would push him farther and farther. He was outside of Capsule Corp. and Gohan could see his breath in this cold February weather. He saw the combat robot Bulma had built for him and rushed at it. The robot was based from the android 17 blueprint, but she made it so it would not have skin so it looked like a plain robot. Gohan leapt into the air and the robot sent an energy blast at the boy, but Gohan deflected it and threw a kick at the combat droid's head. The robot was sent flying, but it caught itself in midair and launched at Gohan, its hands extended, shooting multiple energy blasts at Gohan. Gohan growled and deflected some of the blasts; others slipped past his defenses and slammed into his chest. He closed his eyes due to the pain, but quickly opened them and threw a desperate punch that whizzed right over robot's head. The droid slammed a punch into Gohan's gut. The blow hurt the boy, but the pain quickly subsided. Gohan knew that he was losing energy, because the robots punches usually didn't hurt that much.

"End combat mode," Gohan said to the robot.

The droid immediately powered down and stood still. Gohan turned back to his normal form and capsulized the robot. He picked up the capsule and started walking towards the building. He saw Bulma standing at the doorway, smiling at him as he walked back to the building.

"Hey mom," Gohan said, "Have you been watching this whole time?"

"Yeah, but I could barely keep up with your movements."

"Your robot really keeps me on my toes."

Bulma knew it was a compliment just to make her feel good, because Bulma knew that Gohan could destroy the robot if he really tried, but Bulma took the compliment anyway.

"You ready for lunch?" Bulma asked.

"Heck yeah I am."

Bulma laughed and followed Gohan, who had just started running to the kitchen.

* * *

Goku sighed, he hated this long wait, and he still was nowhere close to super saiyan 3, but he did get a bit more powerful. He lay back on the grass of Heaven, thinking about what he could do to hasten his training. Suddenly, a great idea came to his head. He would train in Hell! He ran to the two guards who were blocking the staircase to Hell. They saw Goku coming and immediately went into defense positions, but Goku stuck out his tongue and disappeared, reappearing behind the guards on the staircase. Goku quickly made his way down the stairs.

As he neared the end of the staircase he began to feel energies that he had felt before and began getting excited. He stepped off of the last step onto the hard ground of Hell. He looked around and saw a red sky with pinkish clouds floating in it. He saw large spiky trees and round spiky objects strewn about the area. Goku began walking around until he saw Freeza, Cell, the Ginyu force, Raditz and Nappa. Goku put on a big smile as he approached them.

"Hey guys," Goku said with a wave. They all glared at him, but Goku's step didn't falter.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face here, Kakarrot," Nappa said.

"I'm not the one who killed you, though," Goku put in.

"You're a traitor!"

Goku ignored Nappa and looked at his brother, who was glaring at him, "How've you been?"

"Shut the hell up Kakarrot, why are you here?" Raditz asked.

"I want to train, so I thought I would come down here and train. With all you guys here," Goku said while sweeping his arm out in front of him, acknowledging all of his past enemies, "I should have a pretty good training experience."

"Training?" Cell asked, "Fool, I just killed you a few months ago. What could have changed since then?"

Goku laughed, "You'd be surprised." He began stretching, "Okay, come at me."

All of the villains looked at each other curiously and shrugged, each turning to launch at Son Goku.

Goku turned super saiyan 2 and held a defensive position. Freeza came in and launched a series of punches and kicks that Goku dodged with ease, but Cell came in next and the saiyan raised on earth had an extremely hard time dodging his attacks. Goku focused his energy and sent a punch at Cell's face, sending the monster back, but Raditz and Nappa replaced Cell.

"So, you're a super saiyan, eh Kakarrot?" Nappa asked with a hint of nervousness.

"Yup," Goku said while dodging a blow from Raditz.

Goku roared and his opponents got knocked away by a wave of energy. The super saiyan rocketed at Freeza and threw a punch down atop the tyrant's head, sending him barreling into the ground causing it to explode in a cloud of dust and debris. Goku kicked out behind him, his foot slamming into the nose of Jheese (Jiece for those of you who only know him by his Funimation name), making the red skinned man stagger backward. Butta, Gurd and Reacoome came in then to try and help their companion, but Goku batted them away with quick movements of his arms. The Ginyu force reassembled and went for a team attack, but Goku was crouched, his hands cupped at his side.

"KamehameHA!" Goku screamed as he threw his arms forward releasing the kamehameha at the Ginyu force. It hit them head on, taking them down for the count. Goku flew into the sky and laughed.

Ginyu stepped up to the plate and began to fight Goku, throwing punches and kicks, but Goku dodged them and quickly slammed the purple skinned man down into the pile of his companions.

"Wow, and I thought I'd get some good training down here." Goku commented.

Cell flew at Goku and punched him in the face, sending the saiyan hurtling backward. He caught himself in midflight and launched at Cell, throwing a series of punches at the monster, but he dodged them all, a confident smile splayed on his face. Goku's eyebrow rose and he began getting excited.

"Alright Cell, time to go all out!" Goku said.

"You mean you weren't going full force before?" Nappa asked.

Goku just smiled at the saiyan and turned back to Cell.

Within an instant they both powered up and clashed together, sending shockwaves throughout Hell. They grappled in midair, neither of them gaining any ground, both almost equal in power.

"I would have killed everyone on earth if it were not for your son," Cell snarled.

Goku smiled, "Lucky my son was able to beat you."

"Oh, but if he hadn't, I would have enjoyed going around the earth, killing everyone…especially that blue haired woman." An evil smile came to Cell's face.

Goku's eyes widened and he became speechless.

"Don't be so surprised I know, Son Goku, I have your cells…and Vegeta's."

The thought of Cell slaughtering Bulma flashed in Goku's mind, and suddenly his grip on Cell's hands became tighter, and the bone in the monster's hands started cracking. Cell's face twisted in agony.

Energy crackled around Goku, blue electricity rippled along his body and he let out an echoing scream. Massive energy poured from his body, blowing the others away, but he still held on to Cell, not quite finished with the monster. Vegeta's smiling visage flashed in Goku's mind, along with tragic moments from his past. Goku's hair began elongating, in his eyebrows began to bulge, the hair from them disappearing. Goku's body flashed brilliantly and now his spiky golden mane hung down to his knees, and only one strand of hair hung from his forehead. Goku put on a smile as he looked at Cell.

"I have to thank you," a deeper version of Goku's voice said, "I've been trying to attain this form for a while now."

Goku brought his legs up and placed his feet on Cell's chest, his hands still gripping Cell's tightly. He then pushed out with his legs and pulled on Cell's arms, within a couple of seconds Cell's arms were removed from his body with a terrible RIP. Goku, with blinding speed, punched and kicked Cell multiple times before slamming him to the ground. Goku seemed to disappear from sight, though he was actually only using his newfound speed to land on the ground right next to Cell.

Goku looked at all of his past enemies and smiled, "It's so funny; I struggled against you guys before." Goku then looked to Nappa and the Ginyu force, "Well, some of you, at least."

"You're mocking us?" Freeza growled.

Goku just saluted them all, "Thank you guys. I'll be back to train more some other time, but for now I'm heading back to Heaven."

He brought two fingers to his head and teleported (Instant Transmission) to Heaven, right next to King Kai. Kaio jumped when he saw Goku in his super saiyan 3 form.

"Goku, what happened to you?" he asked.

"I went to Hell and fought Cell and those guys, and I went beyond both of my former super saiyan forms!"

Kaio just shook his head and laughed, and then Goku powered down to normal and followed King Kai as they talked.

* * *

Bulma stood at the stove in the kitchen, cooking dinner for her and Gohan, for Trunks and Goku Jr. had already been fed and were now napping. Gohan had gone out to get groceries so Bulma was by herself.

Bulma heard footsteps behind her and figured it was Gohan, so she turned with a smile on her face, but the smile quickly faded when she saw that it was not Gohan.

Vegeta stood in the entrance to the kitchen, wearing his saiyan armor that he seemed to have repaired himself. He wore a look of sadness on his face, which caught Bulma off guard, having never seen Vegeta look this downcast before.

"Bulma," Vegeta said, "I've been thinking about the past few years…"

"Vegeta, what is this about?" Bulma asked nervously.

"I…I feel so ashamed at what I have done to you."

Bulma just stayed silent, not knowing what to say to the saiyan prince.

"I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Bulma's eyes widened, was Vegeta apologizing? No, that's not something that Vegeta would do, but the look in Vegeta's eyes told Bulma that he was sincere.

Bulma smiled, "I can."

"May I…see my son?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma nodded and turned the stove off, telling Vegeta to follow her.

They went up the stairs and stopped outside of the door of a room, Trunks' room. Bulma turned the door handle and opened the door. A super saiyan 2 Gohan rushed out of the open door and slammed into Vegeta, pressing the prince against the wall.

"Gohan," Bulma shouted, "What are you doing?"

Gohan turned his glaring face and stared at Bulma, "Don't believe anything he says, I know exactly why he is here!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell her, Vegeta, tell her that you were going to take Trunks away from us to train him!"

"Brat," Vegeta spat.

Gohan slammed a fist into Vegeta's face, "Tell her!"

"Gohan stop this!" Bulma screamed grabbing onto Gohan's arms.

Gohan slammed a knee into Vegeta's gut, "Tell her, unless you want to be killed!"

Vegeta's eyes became hateful, "Fine!" he turned his evil stare upon Bulma, "The brat is right! I was going to have you lead me up her, so I could knock you out and take my son so that I could train him, so that when Kakarrot returns, he'll be able to beat him!"

"Vegeta," Bulma gasped, tears coming to her eyes, but then she glared at him and her voice became harsh, "Goku's dead, he can't come back!"

"Oh, I know Kakarrot," Vegeta hissed, "He's not done with this world. He'll come back, and when he does, I will kill him, with or without my son!"

Vegeta powered up and threw Gohan aside. He flew down the hallway and left Capsule Corp. all together.

"I can't believe how desperate he's getting," Gohan commented, "He's going crazy. Dad's death really must have affected him."

Bulma threw a hug on Gohan, "Thank you Gohan, I don't know what I would have done if he took Trunks from me. How'd you know?"

"I'm not really sure, on my way to the store I felt uneasy, something about Trunks. So I rushed back home to check on him, and as I went into his room I saw Vegeta land in the yard from the window. That's when I knew what it was, so I waited until you two came up here."

Bulma was surprised at how perceptive Gohan was, but she was happy that he was, because if he wasn't, Vegeta may as well have taken Trunks and trained the boy to fight Goku. Bulma thanked Gohan one final time before she went back downstairs to cook dinner, but she was sure to take Trunks with her so she could keep an eye on him. Bulma sighed; even Vegeta was affected by the death of Goku. She wished that he would come back soon, because she didn't know how long it was before Vegeta was able to overpower Gohan.

**A/N: **I must admit, I'm getting a bit lazy with the chapters, but that's going to change next chapter, I promise! Also, I have some news! My story passed 100 pages with this chapter, and that is a new record for me. This is now officially the longest story I've ever written, and I'm not even done writing it yet! I give my readers credit, because without you, I probably would have lost interest with this story a month ago! So, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I loves you all! Keep reading and reviewing ^_^


	21. Bulma's Falling Star

Enter Diclaimer Here

**A/N: **I have to thank the Los Lonely Boys for their song "Velvet Sky", for it inspired me to write this chapter. So for those of you who are interested, you can check the song out and see why it inspired me so, lol. Enjoy!

Chapter 20

Bulma's Falling Star

Another few months passed it was now late spring. Trunks had turned two a month before and now he could say a few words, such as "Mamma", "Yes", and "No". Gohan still trained and he was always focusing his senses, just in case Vegeta decided to come back.

Gohan was training now, in the Capsule Corp. yard. It was getting dark, but he wanted to train more, to become more powerful. He was becoming his father, he knew, but it didn't bother him, because he had wanted to be like his father since he was very young. The sky was clear, showing millions of blinking stars, and the large moon was full casting a soft glow on the earth.

Gohan kicked and punched the air, having accidentally destroyed Bulma's combat robot a week before. He back flipped several times and landed on his feet; he let out a loud kiai and launched ahead, punching and kicking in rapid succession, so fast that any human onlookers would not be able to see his movements.

After a while, Gohan noticed that it was now completely dark out, save for the soft moonlight. He thought it was about time that he went inside, but as he walked he felt a nice breeze and decided to stay outside to lie on the grass and gaze at the stars.

* * *

Bulma had just put the little ones to bed, and was wondering where Gohan was, because it seemed like he hadn't come in from training yet. She decided that she would go check on him.

When she reached the door to the yard she saw that Gohan was on his back, arms behind his head, his gaze upward. Bulma smiled and went out the door.

"See anything interesting?" Bulma asked.

"Nah," Gohan said, "I just like to look at the stars."

Bulma sat down on the grass and laid back next to Gohan, also looking up at the stars, "I like stargazing as well."

They both laid there, looking up at the stars, each in their own thoughts. Bulma noticed a bright streak across the sky and she pointed to it. "You see it Gohan?"

"Yeah, a falling star," he said.

"You know you can make a wish on a falling star?"

"Yeah? Does it come true?"

"It can, I know my wish came true."

"You wished on a falling star?"

"Yeah, a long time ago, when I was four years old."

* * *

_Bulma was four years old, her dad already a billionaire for creating the Hoi Poi Capsules. Their company was still small, but they were already planning the renovation to make it even bigger than it was. _

_Bulma sat on a blanket that was spread on the floor, holding her favorite stuffed animal as she watched an animated movie about a princess who was looking for love. Bulma watched as the princess ran from the altar where she was supposed to marry a big, ugly king of some other kingdom so that she could get more money for her father. The princess runs off and gets caught by goblins in the woods, and before they could eat her, a man from the town comes and rescues her. He takes her to his house and cares for her, which causes the princess to fall in love with the man. When the man finds out that she is a princess he is uncomfortable with loving her and makes her leave, which was the part where Bulma usually cried. She goes back to her castle and gets in big trouble with her father. _

_On the day the princess is to marry the ugly king of the other kingdom, the man from the town comes back and apologized, but she said that if she ran away again, she would be executed. Long story short: the man from the town convinces the king to let him marry his daughter and he and the princess live happily ever after._

_Bulma loved that movie and she was inspired by it to have a prince charming of her own. So Bulma, being a child, went to find her mother to ask her about a "prince charming"._

_Bulma waddled into her parents' room and saw her mother hanging up some clothes._

_"Mommy?" Bulma asked softly._

_Mrs. Briefs looked and saw her daughter, "What is it, dear?"_

_"I want a prince charming."_

_Mrs. Briefs laughed, "Oh, you have to be much older than you are now, maybe someday."_

_"But I'm a princess, daddy said so," Bulma replied, her all knowing attitude showing even as a child._

_"You're daddy's princess, but even princess's have to wait to find their prince charming."_

_"Oh, rats!"_

_Mrs. Briefs just laughed, and patted her daughter's head and said, "Someday."_

_Bulma left the room, not exactly happy that she had to wait until she was older to find her prince charming. She wasn't going to accept it. If I can't find my prince charming now, I'll just make one, she thought. _

_Bulma, though still being a toddler, was a genius at heart, her father's work rubbing off on her every day, and she knew the basics of engineering. Bulma stood in her father's lab, looking around for any objects that she could use to build her prince charming robot. _

_She grabbed some gears, some metal plates and a whole bunch of wires. She picked up a wrench and a blow torch and put a protective mask on. _

_"Alright, let's do this!" Bulma exclaimed and began working on her robot._

_After two hours of working, Bulma realized that it was her bedtime, so she put the unfinished robot in safe place and went to her room and slept._

_In the morning, Bulma woke up and went to go straight to the lab to continue working on her robot, but her mother found her and picked her up._

_"I don't want you to play before you eat breakfast," Mrs. Briefs stated, "You're going to need the energy."_

_Bulma went to pout until she smelled her favorite breakfast being cooked in the kitchen, so she clung to her mother excitedly as they entered the kitchen._

_After breakfast, Bulma went straight to the lab and got out her robot and began working on it. _

_Finally, after three hours of working, she finished the robot. It was not professional looking, for Bulma was but a child, but it was good enough. She turned it on and it buzzed, looking at Bulma. He bowed to her and held out his hand, and Bulma took it. They danced for a bit, but in the middle of the dance the robot overheated and broke down. Bulma sighed._

_"Oh well," she said, "It was fun while it lasted."_

_She left the lab and went up to her room to play with her dolls._

_"Oh, milady," Bulma made the man doll say, "You look beautiful today."_

_"Thank you, mister," Bulma said, pretending the girl doll was her._

_"Will you marry me?" the boy doll said._

_"No, I gotta wait 'til I'm older," the girl doll replied._

_Bulma dropped the dolls to the floor and sighed. She decided that she would take a nap so she jumped into bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep after a little bit._

* * *

_Bulma woke up and noticed that her room was dark, how long had she been asleep? Bulma looked at the clock and saw that it was eight o' clock at night. She ran to the window and looked outside. The dark sky was filled with millions of stars and Bulma smiled as she gazed at the stars. Suddenly, she saw a streak across the sky and knew it to be a falling star. She had heard that if you wish on a falling star your wish will come true someday. So Bulma closed her eyes and clasped her hands together._

_"I wish that, one day, I will find my true love," Bulma whispered._

* * *

Gohan looked at Bulma and laughed, "So, dad was your wish come true?"

"Yeah, I guess." Bulma laughed, "He's my falling star.

"You want to go inside now? You've been training half the day and you missed dinner."

As if the word "dinner" was the cue word, Gohan's stomach rumbled, "Please tell me you saved me some."

"Of course," Bulma got up, "Come on."

Gohan followed Bulma into the Capsule Corp. neither knowing that Goku being Bulma's falling star had a more literal than they thought.

* * *

_A four-year-old Bulma ran from the window and lay in bed. She couldn't believe that she had seen a falling star, what luck! She laid her head on her pillow and went back to sleep._

_What Bulma didn't see was the object, the same object that she had wished upon, crash land in forest far away from her home. The object was a saiyan spacepod, and inside of it was a baby with a monkey tail and wild black hair. The baby opened its eyes and began crying as the pod's hatch opened and the strange, alien air came in, chilling the baby. The baby's crying echoed through the mountainous region in the east._

_Down along a path, a man named Son Gohan heard the crying baby and followed the noise to a small crater. When he looked inside of it he saw a strange vessel with a baby inside of it. Gohan went to the pod and picked the baby up._

_"Well, look at you," Gohan said, "You're not from around here, huh?"_

_The baby growled and threw its foot forward, catching Gohan off guard. The kick slammed into Gohan's chin, but the man was a trained martial artist so the blow did not harm him too much._

_"Boy, you can kick…I see you don't take kindly to other people, but I can't just leave you here."_

_Son Gohan held the struggling child as he walked back to his small home in the woods._

_The next day, the wild boy fell into a gulley and hit his head. Gohan traveled down the small valley and retrieved the child, he was amazed that it was still alive. The baby looked up at Gohan and smiled brightly, its arms reaching up for the old man. Gohan picked the boy up and held up above his head._

_"Well, you've changed a bit," Gohan laughed. "I think I'll call you Son Goku."_

_So, Son Goku was indeed Bulma's falling star._

**A/N: **Well how was it? A little short, I know, but I didn't want too much "Bulma as a kid" filler. Hope you enjoyed chapter 20! ^_^


	22. The Return

Enter Disclaimer here

Chapter 21

The Return

_A year had passed, Trunks was three and Goku Jr. was two. Vegeta had not tried to come back to take Trunks since that day; probably because he felt that Gohan still held an advantage over him. Gohan had trained hard and he felt that he was getting stronger and stronger, but he wished he had someone to spar with to make the training better._

Goku stood in the middle of Heaven, staring up at the clouds and other dead warriors flying high above him. Goku knew that a year had passed, but still no word from King Enma came about returning to earth.

He couldn't stand the wait, he needed to confront Enma now, or he might never go back to earth. Goku put two fingers to his head and used instant transmission to teleport to Enma's office. The big red demon man sighed when he saw Goku appear on top of his desk.

"What is it now, Goku?"

"King Enma, it's been a year, when I'm gonna go back to earth?" Goku asked.

"Calm down, I've already arranged for the namekians to wish you back to life. You'll be back by tonight for sure."

Goku leapt on Enma's face, hugging it tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Goku jumped off of Enma's face and teleported.

* * *

In Hell, Freeza and his father sat on the ground watching Nappa and Raditz spar. Raditz was surprisingly showing more power than he had previously showed and was keeping Nappa on his toes.

"This is unbelievable," Nappa commented while dodging a punch from Raditz, "I'm a saiyan elite!"

"Yes, but I've learned from my brother that even the low class can outdo an elite." Raditz said while throwing a kick at Nappa's head. The kick hit Nappa and the elite staggered backward and growled at Raditz.

"What? When the hell did you and Kakarrot buddy up?"

Raditz came out of his battle stance and looked at Nappa seriously, "We're dead, Nappa, I realize that I better tolerate my brother's presence while I'm here. Hell, even the Ginyu force befriended him."

Just then Goku appeared off to the side and saw Raditz and Nappa getting ready to battle again.

"Hey guys," Goku said with a smile and a wave.

Raditz nodded at his brother and waved Nappa off, signaling that the sparring session was over. The long haired saiyan walked up to his brother and smiled.

"What're you so happy about?" he asked.

"I get brought back to life today!" Goku said, "I get to go home to Bulma!"

Jheese and Butta heard this and immediately ran to Goku, "What?" Jheese said, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I want to see my kids and Bulma," Goku put a hand on Jheese's shoulder, "Don't worry, when I die for good I'll come and visit you guys."

"Alright," Jheese said rather disappointedly.

"Well, I just wanted to come say bye and thanks for the training!"

"Farewell Kakarrot," Raditz said.

Goku put two fingers to his forehead and teleported away.

* * *

Bulma sat on her couch, sick. She had not been feeling well for the past few days, but today seemed the worst for her. She moaned in pain and Gohan rushed down the stairs to her side.

"Need anything?" he asked.

"Some tea would be nice," Bulma said.

"On it!"

Gohan went to the kitchen and put on a pot of tea.

Bulma smiled, she liked how polite and caring Gohan was. He reminded her of Goku so much. How she wished she could see Goku again, to hold him, to kiss him; she missed his touch, even after a year and a half she missed Goku just as much as the first day. Okay, so perhaps that was an exaggeration, but she still missed him tremendously. Goku was the savior of the earth, but he was also Bulma's savior. Whenever Bulma had a bad day, Goku could cheer her up almost instantly. Whenever Bulma had felt unloved Goku could make her feel adored. His smile could brighten even the dreariest day. But, most of all, Son Goku was the love of Bulma's life, and that was really all that mattered to the blue haired woman.

By this point Bulma was in tears, and Gohan had come with the tea. He looked at the tear that had just fallen from Bulma's eye and slowly walked up to her.

"Why are you crying?" Gohan asked.

"Thinking about your father," Bulma said with a sniff.

Gohan handed her the tea, "Aw, mom, I'm sure he'll come back soon."

Bulma sipped the tea, "I really wish that he will, I miss him so much."

Gohan smiled, "Well, I'm gonna go check on Trunks, last I saw he was playing in his room."

Bulma watched as Gohan made his way up the stairs. She sipped her tea again and sighed. She gripped the cup tightly as she felt another pain in her stomach. After the pain subsided, she sipped the tea again. She placed the tea on the end table and decided that she would try and sleep for a while. She scooted down so that she was now lying on the couch. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

On Planet Namek the new great elder stood outside of his dwelling and watched as his fellow namekians gathered the dragon balls to a point just below the large rock where he stood. They had been told by King Kai himself to summon Porunga. Never questioning of the gods, the namekians were quick to grab the balls from their respected villages and place them near the great elders dwelling.

The namekians below gave the signal for the great elder to begin the ritual of summoning.

The great elder cleared his throat, "Scrig na ki'la ta Porunga! (Come forth dragon god Porunga!)"

The dragon balls shone in a yellow light and a large beam shot from it and began to twist and turn until Porunga emerged from the light, his large, muscular dragon form hovering just in front of the great elder.

"Speak your wishes, for I will grant any three." Porunga stated.

"King Kai," the great elder said aloud, "what is the first wish."

_Bring Son Goku back to life_, King Kai's voice replied.

"Ti'li su na lesano plane, Son Goku (Bring Son Goku back to the realm of the living.)"

The dragon god's eyes flared red, "Your wish has been granted. Two more wishes are available."

_Send Son Goku to earth, _King Kai said.

"Senu Son Goku na earth (Send Son Goku to earth)"

The dragon's eyes flared, "Wish granted."

_Do whatever with the third wish, _King Kai said.

"Si ti la (That is all the wishes)"

"Farewell," Porunga boomed and disappeared from sight and the dragon balls shot off to land back in their villages.

The great elder shrugged his shoulders, not exactly why the god of the north galaxy had used them to bring Son Goku back to life, but the elder was not about to question it. He dismissed his people and went back into his temple.

* * *

Goku looked at his surroundings; there was a big hole to his left, and to his right was a large crater that seemed to have been formed by an energy blast. Goku smiled to himself when he realized that this was the aftermath of the battle with Cell. He was alive! Goku jumped into the air and shouted in triumph. He zipped around the area hooting and cheering; he was so happy that he was back on earth. If he ever visited Namek again he'd have to thank them.

Goku jumped into the air and went to blast off to Capsule Corp. when he got a telepathic message.

_Well, Goku, _Piccolo's voice said, _nice to see you've returned_.

"Thanks Piccolo, how can you see me?"

_You know I merged with Kami, I gained his godly vision._

"Oh…okay. What did you need?"

_I need for you to come to the lookout before you go to Bulma, I have some…news._

"I'll be right there."

Goku shot in the direction of Kami's lookout. He flew for a half an hour, even passed over West City, and ended up at the lookout. He landed on the tiled flooring and saw Piccolo standing there waiting for him.

"What's up?" Goku asked.

"Dende and I have both been feeling a disturbance, like there is something dangerous going to occur in the near future."

"How dangerous?"

"We're not sure, but something is going to happen that does not look good for the earth."

"Another bad guy, huh?" Goku asked. "When did you sense this?"

"Last year," Piccolo said.

"And do you still sense it?"

"Yes and it keeps getting stronger and stronger."

"Does Gohan know?"

"No, I did not tell him. I did not want him to worry."

Goku just nodded and told Piccolo that he'd like to stay for a while to see if maybe he could sense the disturbance as well. Piccolo tried to explain that Goku couldn't sense it because he was not a god, but Goku insisted that he stay to just try and sense it.

Hours passed and it was now night and Goku still did not sense anything. He began to feel silly, Piccolo had been right. Goku shrugged and sighed as he stood up from his sitting position.

"Okay, so maybe I couldn't sense it, but at least I tried. Keep me updated, okay?"

"Will do." Piccolo said, "Now go see your family, I'm sure they will be extremely happy to see you."

Goku nodded, ran to the edge of the lookout and leapt off, rocketing downward. He laughed out loud as he realized that in a few, short moments he would see his sons and the love of his life again.

* * *

_Bulma was in a place that was all white. Wherever she looked was all white. She had no idea what was going on or where she was. In a panic she began to run. The world around her began to swirl every time she took another step. She was so scared, but then a friendly voice called to her. She began running toward the voice and noticed that the world was changing from the strange world of white to a yard. The Capsule Corp. yard._

_In front of her she saw Goku and she continued to run until she was in his arms._

_"Hey Bulma," Goku said cheerfully. "I'm back!"_

_Bulma didn't speak she just held onto Goku._

_"Hey, I'm back!" Goku said again._

Bulma awoke on the couch after somebody shook her. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and opened them looking down at a pair of blue boots. Her heart stopped for a moment and she began to look upward, to the orange pants, to the blue sash, to the orange gi top with blue undershirt, until she looked into a face that she had not seen in a year and a half. She looked into the smiling face of Son Goku.

"Hey, Bulma," he said softly, "I'm back."

Bulma didn't say anything she just looked at him for a moment, but as it suddenly hit her, she smiled and it became wider when she grabbed a hold of Goku's hand and felt how gentle the touch was. She jumped up and grabbed Goku into a big hug that he gave back in full.

"I missed you so much," Bulma finally whispered to the saiyan.

"I've missed you too," Goku whispered back, kissing Bulma's head affectionately.

"Are you going to visit Gohan?"

"Not tonight," Goku said. He lowered his hands so that they held Bulma's hips, and he leaned forward and kissed Bulma passionately, but Bulma pulled away.

"Goku, I'm sick," she explained.

"I don't care, I've missed you so much, and I've wanted to kiss you again for so long now."

"Then why didn't you come back sooner?" Bulma asked with more venom than she had meant.

"I wanted to come back, but the dragon balls of earth would not allow it…so I decided to come up with that stupid excuse about how bad guys always come after me. But after Goku Jr. was born, I knew that I _needed _to come back to you, to marry you, to raise our kids. Bulma Briefs, I couldn't stand being without you! So, King Enma allowed me and King Kai to get the namekians to bring me back to life. And now here I am and…"

Bulma put her finger to Goku's lips, "Shut up." And then she pulled her finger away and pressed her lips against Goku's. The lovers toppled onto the couch and made love for the first time in year and a half.

**A/N: **Well, Goku is back! Hooray, now my story is getting better, for me at least! I'm serious, this is the longest story I have ever written ever! Lol, I've actually entertained thoughts of sending this to Akira Toriyama and having him make a manga of it, like that'd ever happen. Lol. He could call it Dragonball WSHH (What Should Have Happened). Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter 21, and please continue reading! You guys rock!

Also, for those of you interested, I posted the sequel to the Dark Vegeta Trilogy. The last chapter has not been written yet, because the Dark Vegeta Trilogy part 1 was not exactly well recieved. In my personal opinion, part 2 is MUCH better than the first, yet the characters still are out of character a bit. But my cousin, Mike, and I, the original authors of the Dragonball Chronicles, believe that the characters are suppossed to be out of character. We purposely made them that way. My Dragonball C stories are a lot cleaner than my cousin's, but if anyone is interested, I will post his stories on here, but I will have to categorize them under M. Oh, and if you think the characters in my DBC stories are out of character, my cousin's DBC characters go waaay out of chracter throughout the story, especially Krillin. Okay then. Bye everybody!


	23. The Prince Returns

Enter Disclaimer Here

Chapter 22

The Prince Returns

To the far north, where the wind whistled endlessly, and the snow never ceased, stood a man. The man was Vegeta. He had migrated to the north so that he could train in extreme weather. He had been there for a year and had trained furiously since he had got there. Just recently he had sensed a familiar energy that made his saiyan blood boil. Today, Vegeta was going to find that energy and erase it from earth once and for all.

* * *

Goku and Bulma had moved to their room so that if Gohan happened to come down stairs, he wouldn't have to see anything too surprising. They were asleep now, both underneath the covers of Bulma's bed, huddled together in a loving embrace.

The door to the room creaked open and Gohan stepped in to check on Bulma. He had gone downstairs to check on the couch, but Bulma was gone, so he thought she went to her room. Gohan saw that Bulma was in her bed, but he also noticed another form in the bed with her. It was a man! Gohan was overwhelmed with absolute disappointment in Bulma; she had been seeing someone! Anger overtook Gohan and he leapt onto the bed and turned super saiyan.

"Bulma," Gohan roared, "How could you?"

Bulma lifted her head and saw that Gohan was standing on her bed with a look of rage on his features. "Gohan what's wrong?"

Gohan leapt atop the man and pulled him up by the hair, pointing at his face, "This!"

Gohan saw that Bulma was smiling and he turned, looking into the face of a surprised Goku, "Please don't tell me you've forgotten what your old man looks like."

Gohan's eyes widened, "D-dad?"

He didn't know what to say after that, what could he say? He just smiled and wrapped his father in a hug. "Dad!"

"Hey Gohan, how've you been?"

"I've been great, how've you been?"

"Great, now that I'm back home."

Gohan and his father talked for many long minutes until they heard crying from down the hall.

Bulma smiled, "You ready to meet your son?"

Goku nodded and followed Bulma and Gohan to Goku Jr.'s room. Goku walked up to the crib and looked down upon the crying baby. Goku's breath was taken away.

"He looks just like me," he said softly.

"Hold him," Bulma said with tears in her eyes.

Goku gently picked the baby up and held him in his arms, looking down at him with a soft smile.

"Hey, buddy," Goku said softly, "I'm your dad."

Goku Jr. stopped crying and opened his blue eyes to look at the man holding him. Goku's eyes widened, "Woah, he's got your eyes," he said to Bulma.

Goku held his son, talking to him, tickling him to make the baby giggle. He nearly cried when Goku Jr. tried to give Goku a hug. Goku heard a soft voice behind him and turned to see Trunks standing in the doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Hey buddy, remember me?" Goku asked the boy.

"Are you my daddy?" Trunks asked sleepily.

"Yep," Goku said with a big smile.

"Where did you go?" Trunks asked.

"Man," Goku commented, "He's just as smart as you, huh?" referring to Bulma.

Bulma nodded with a big smile on her features.

"I've been dead, but now I'm back and I'm not going anywhere."

Goku gave Goku Jr. to Bulma and he opened his arms wide while smiling at Trunks, "How about a hug?"

Trunks smiled and ran to Goku, giving him a big hug. "I've missed you guys so much," Goku said.

Gokukneeled down and closed his eyes as he held Trunks, and tears were squeezed from them as he let out his emotions that he had held back for the past year and a half. Suddenly, Goku's head jerked up as he felt something coming toward them at high speeds. Goku let go of Trunks and exited the room.

"Goku, what's wrong?" Bulma hollered after him.

Goku didn't answer he just rushed downstairs and outside. He looked to the sky to see something flying down at him. Goku focused on it, trying to recognize the energy signal. Goku's eyes widened when it was clear that it was Vegeta who was flying at him.

Gohan, Trunks and Bulma, who was holding Goku Jr., came outside after him.

"Get back in the house," Goku said to them.

Vegeta landed in front of Goku, a smirk planted on his face.

"So, you are back." Vegeta said.

"Yes, what is it to you?" Goku asked.

"Now that you are back, I can finally do what I was destined to do." Vegeta turned super saiyan, a confident smile on his face. Then he went straight to the ascension form AKA Super Vegeta form.

"Get back into the house," Goku demanded Bulma and his kids as he turned super saiyan, "I will end this."

"Don't kill him," Bulma commented as she backed away toward the house.

"I don't plan to."

Bulma called for the kids to follow her, but Gohan stayed, explaining that he would stay just in case Goku needed his help. Goku said that he would be fine by himself, but Gohan refused to leave. Goku ended up letting him stay, though he disliked it a lot.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Vegeta asked, getting into a fighting stance.

Goku powered to super saiyan 2 and in the same instant he slammed his knee into Vegeta's chin, sending the prince flipping back, and landing on his back.

"Yes," Goku said.

Vegeta shot back up and finally noticed that Goku's hair was spikier and finer than it had been.

"You've ascended as well?" Vegeta asked; referring to the fact that Gohan could also ascend the super saiyan.

"Yep," Goku replied before launching at Vegeta.

The two exchanged blows, Vegeta taking the brunt of the damage, for Goku was more powerful than he was. Every time Goku kicked, Vegeta blocked, but every time he blocked it felt as if his arm was going to break under the force of the blows he was taking. He thought he had become more powerful, but it seemed that Kakarrot, again, had taken the lead.

Goku punched Vegeta in the face, and then he kicked him in the gut, which made the saiyan prince vomit blood. An image of Vegeta forcing himself upon Bulma flashed in Goku's head and he growled. He brought his arms down at his side and cupped them, his eyes glaring at the saiyan prince who was still recovering from the blow he had received to the gut.

"Kamehame…" Goku whispered. He threw his arms forward, "HA!"

The kamehameha shot from his hands, slamming into Vegeta, the saiyan prince roaring in pain as the blast shattered his armor and seared his skin. After the blast subsided Vegeta hovered there, shaking in pain and anger. He roared and brought his arms behind him and threw them forward repeatedly, both pumping furiously as bright yellow energy blasts escaped from them and rocketed at Goku.

Goku deflected them away as he flew at Vegeta and rammed into him, both now flying into the city.

Vegeta slammed an elbow atop Goku's head, sending him tumbling through the air. Goku caught himself in midflight and righted himself. Both he and Vegeta hovered high above the city streets, among the skyscrapers, office workers looking out of the windows at the flying men.

"Well, Kakarrot," Vegeta stated, "Again I see that you have pulled ahead of me, but you're not that far ahead."

Goku just smiled, "You'd be surprised."

* * *

Within the office building, a group of employees were staring out the window at the two glowing blonde men flying through the air. One of the men looked closely at the blonde man wearing the orange gi.

"Isn't that Bulma Briefs' boyfriend?" he asked his fellow coworkers.

"Hey, yeah, you're right." Another agreed.

"Weren't both of those guys at the battle with Cell?" The third one asked.

"Yeah, they were."

"Well, what's Bulma's boyfriend doing fighting this guy?"

"I don't know, let's just watch."

* * *

Down below people were gathering around cars to get a better look at Goku and Vegeta, most muttered about the Cell Games and others about Bulma's boyfriend. Goku and Vegeta glared at each other, both waiting for the other to attack.

"If you wait a bit, I'll show you my new super saiyan form."

"New super saiyan form?" Vegeta stammered.

Goku began to power up, the clouds began to swirl above him and the buildings began to shake. Goku seemed to scream endlessly as his power poured forth.

Gohan had followed his father into the city and was now amazed at how much power his father was showing. Gohan decided that his father did not need his help so he began flying back to Capsule Corp. to tell Bulma what was going on.

Goku's hair had elongated and his eyebrows had muscled over, and eyes were cold. He stared at Vegeta, a tight scowl on his extremely threatening features.

"Do you see now? You cannot win. I would suggest that you leave." Goku said in a voice that was much deeper than his regular one.

Vegeta shook in fear now and he turned and flew away, but he was sure to turn his head and say to Goku, "I will surpass you, Kakarrot, someday I will surpass you!"

Vegeta blasted off, energy trailing behind him as he went. Goku turned back to normal and looked to his right to see the office employees looking at him wide-eyed. Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Woah!" was heard from below, along with "Wicked!"

Goku didn't necessarily like publicity, so he began to fly away, but he came face to face with a news helicopter. The camera man was filming Goku as he flew, but Goku just looked away, a little embarrassed. He continued to fly, but the helicopter followed, making Goku feel insecure.

* * *

Bulma was watching the TV, her fiancé's flying form seen flying through the city. Oh great, Bulma thought, the paparazzi are going to be all over this. She watched as Goku put two fingers two his forehead and disappeared. Suddenly Goku appeared in front of her, a stressed look on his features. He collapsed on the couch next to her and exhaled roughly.

"Man, super saiyan three takes a lot out of me…" he said.

Bulma slapped his shoulder, "What were you thinking going into the city like that? Now the press is going to be all over us."

"Not with the dragon balls on our side."

"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked.

"We can gather the dragon balls and wish that they'd forget everything that happened today. Only if they come to Capsule Corp. to ask questions and stuff."

Bulma didn't like using the dragon balls like that, but as long as it benefits her, she would do it.

Gohan came in holding Goku Jr. with Trunks following behind him, "Man dad that was some power, what was that?"

"Super saiyan three," Goku said, "It's crazy hard to do, but once you get it you are extremely powerful. In the other world I could do it with ease, but in the living realm it saps a lot of energy."

"Awesome! Can you show me how to do it?"

Goku laughed, "Naw, it'd put too much strain on your body. Maybe when you're older."

Gohan nodded and told Trunks to come with him so that he and Goku Jr. could play.

Goku turned to Bulma, "When's the wedding?"

Bulma looked at him incredulously, "Goku, you've been dead for a year and a half, you think I've been wedding planning this whole time?"

"Well…no, but I was hoping that we could plan it together." Goku grabbed Bulma's hand gently and looked her in the eyes, "I don't care when we get married, I just want to be with you forever, and I want you to be happy."

Bulma smiled, "I want us to be happy," she said. Then she leaned in and kissed Goku. "We can start planning next week," Bulma said, "But for now, let's just enjoy our time together."

Goku agreed, nodding his approval. Bulma draped her arms over Goku's shoulders and kissed him passionately. The couple sat there and kissed for many long minutes, both letting out the love for each other that had been held back so long after Goku's death.

**A/N: **Well, there ya go, chapter 22. I'm gonna take a break from this story for a while to work on editing the next DBC story. Also, I want to take a break from it to spawn new ideas for it, because I am running out! Anyone have ideas to throw out there for me to ponder about? If so message me, it'd be a great help ^_^ Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you everyone!


	24. Goku's New Beginning

Enter Disclaimer Here

Well everyone, I republished this chapter with a few more paragraphs... I've completely lost interest in this story, and I knew that I could end it with this chapter, so for those of you who were looking forward to the Buu Saga, I'm terribly sorry... For those of you who have been reading my story and have already read this chapter please skip down to the end for the last few paragraphs and my final Author's Note.

Chapter 23

Goku's New Beginning

_The next week, as Bulma promised, they planned the wedding and even made out invitations. They even sent invitations to Chi-Chi and the Ox King, though Goku wasn't sure if the former would come. _

_ A month went by and Gohan started school at Orange Star Junior High School. He had only been there a few weeks, but he had already made some friends. He was having trouble keeping his powers from his friends, but he was doing okay. Bulma knew how hard school life was so she gave him jeans and nice shirts to wear to school, as not to look like a huge nerd. And so far, it had worked._

It was planned and Son Goku was happy, yet a little nervous. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, he was getting married to the love of his life, and all his friends were going to be there to witness the union, but he felt nervous about _something_. He thought maybe it had to do with the thing Piccolo had sensed a week ago when Goku had first come back. That was it! Goku could finally sense it! Either he was sensing _it _or the impending doom that _it _was bringing. He didn't know, though he surely wished he did.

He rested his head on the back of the couch he was sitting on and sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again he was staring into two, beautiful blue eyes. Goku's worry washed away as he took comfort in the presence of his soon to be wife. His smile matched that of Bulma's as she leaned over him and kissed him on the lips. Bulma went around the couch and sat down next to him, wrapping her arms lightly around him and resting her head on his chest.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing really," Goku replied, "I just can't wait 'til the wedding."

"You're that ready for it, huh?"

"Yup, I'm excited!"

"I'm kind of nervous…"

Goku gave Bulma a curious glance, "Why?"

"It seems so…weird now. Not a bad weird, but a weird weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we met you when you were twelve, who would have thought that we'd be together?"

"Oh, I see. Well, for me it's not so weird. I think of it as a new beginning; a fresh start with the girl I love."

"Well, not only that, but Yamcha is going be there, and I don't know how he is going to react…"

Goku could tell Bulma was hiding something, "What's really bothering you?"

Bulma paused, hesitating a moment, as if not sure if she wanted to tell Goku whatever it was that was bothering her. She sighed and looked Goku in the eyes, "I feel like I might be marrying someone who's going to keep getting himself into dangerous situations that he might not come back from."

"What gives you that idea?" he asked.

"You've been shouting things in your sleep, strange things…"

"I have?" Goku asked honestly, for he hadn't been having any strange dreams recently. "Like what?"

"You shout things like 'no don't!' and 'he's going to blow up the earth', I can't help but think you might be getting into something really dangerous."

Goku placed a hand on Bulma's cheek, a sincere smile on his face, "Bulma, don't worry about what happens to me in the future, let's think about _our _future together."

Bulma nodded and smiled at her fiancé. She loved him so much, but she wished he wouldn't get himself into such dangerous things. Now she knew how Chi-Chi felt when Goku left. Bulma would stick by Goku, though, through it all she would stay by his side. But just what if he died again, would he come back? Bulma didn't know if she could handle that.

Gohan came into the room then, a smile on his face, easily putting Bulma in a better mood.

"Hey mom, dad," Gohan began. Goku was surprised that Gohan had called Bulma "mom", but it looked as if Bulma wasn't surprised, meaning that Gohan had already been calling her that. Gohan continued, "When is the wedding?"

"The spring, why?" Bulma asked, sitting up to look at her son.

"Well, I have this friend at school," Gohan said, a slight blush coming to his cheeks, "and, I was thinking about inviting her to the wedding."

A smile came to Bulma's lips when Gohan said "her". "Does my little Gohan have a girlfriend?"

Goku looked at Bulma then to Gohan, "Really?"

Gohan lowered his gaze, the blush becoming darker on his cheeks. "N-not exactly…"

"That's a 'yes' I'm guessing," Bulma said.

"We're not actually together, it's just…I like her, and we've been talking a lot…"

Bulma almost cried; Gohan was growing up so fast, he was only thirteen and already he found a girl. "Oh, Gohan, ask her out."

"But we just met a few weeks ago!"

"Okay, okay, so wait, but wait too long and she might get grabbed away from you."

Gohan looked up then, a confident look on his face. He nodded, "Right."

"After you two start dating, I'll think about inviting her," Bulma said with a wink.

Gohan went to Bulma and hugged her, "Thanks mom."

Goku gave his son a thumbs up, "Good job, Gohan."

Gohan laughed, "Thanks dad."

Bulma let go of him, and he made his way back upstairs. She then directed her attention back to Goku.

"He's growing up too fast," she commented.

Goku smiled, "yeah, but at least we still have Trunks and Lil' Goku to take care of."

Bulma nodded, agreeing that they still had plenty of time to raise Trunks and Goku Jr. Bulma leaned on Goku's chest and closed her eyes, day dreaming about what married life with Son Goku would be like.

* * *

Spring came quickly, just a few days away from the wedding, and Bulma was making some last minute preparations. She was in the lab working on duplicate of one of those walking trays that she had made a while back, thinking that they would be handy at the reception. She placed the fifth tray she had made this day on the ground, and it immediately started walking to join the other four trays. Bulma sighed and wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead. She stood up from the bench she was leaning on and began walking from the lab. She saw Gohan coming towards her and she smiled.

Gohan had tried to ask his girl friend, Videl, out, but she was afraid that her father, who turned out to be the "famous" Hercule, would not allow her to date Gohan. So Bulma decided to invite Videl anyway, and of course she accepted the invitation.

"Hey mom," Gohan greeted her cheerfully, "What'cha doing?"

"Getting ready to take my shower," she replied.

"Okay, but, before you do, I have a question."

Bulma nodded and waited for Gohan to speak.

"When you knew that dad was the one, how did it make you feel?"

Bulma thought about that. "I didn't really expect your dad to be the one for me; I always thought I'd end up marrying Yamcha. But when your father began staying here, I felt different. I felt uneasy. I felt a mix of emotions that I could not explain, but when I was around him I felt comforted, I felt loved. There was no real feeling I had to describe how I felt when I knew that he was meant for me, I just knew that we were meant to be together."

"Okay, I was just wondering," Gohan said, though he wasn't looking directly at Bulma, and there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

"What is it?" Bulma asked, but then she knew, "You think Videl is the one?"

Gohan looked up then, "I don't know that's why I asked you."

"Oh, Gohan, you're too young to know if she's the one or not. You've still got your whole life ahead of you to find that special person, but, trust me, if she is, you will know."

Gohan just gave a slight smile, as if the words Bulma had said didn't exactly help. He still said thank you and hugged Bulma, but he was still left feeling a bit disappointed.

Bulma completely understood, she knew how hard it was to be his age and interested in the opposite sex. Bulma was a good looking girl, so she could have found someone, but she was always too busy looking for the right man. Heck, she was so desperate for the right guy that when she was sixteen she went in search of magical dragon balls so that she could wish for the perfect man. Then it hit Bulma; she had met Goku on her quest for the dragon balls, how ironic. She smiled to herself at how well that had worked out for her.

She laughed and made her way to her room so that she could shower.

* * *

On a small hill, in a beautiful valley, many chairs were set up. The guests filled the chairs and sat, patiently awaiting the groom. A small stage was set up on top of the hill where Baba Urani, the all seeing crone, sat upon her crystal ball.

The guest included Bulma's family, Goku and Bulma's friends, such as Yamcha, Krillin, Roshi and Piccolo. The Ox King was there along with Chi-Chi, surprisingly. Plus, Android 18 was there with Krillin, apparently, they were dating. Videl, Gohan's friend, was sitting close to the aisle, hoping to get a good look at Gohan, who was the ring bearer for the event. They were all dressed up for the occasion, save for Piccolo, who wore his usual purple gi and white cape and turban. A car pulled up a little ways behind the guests, the windows were tinted, but the guests knew that it was Bulma and her father.

Baba Urani pulled back her sleeve, revealing a watch, "Fool groom, he's late…"

Just as she said this Son Goku appeared in front of her, his index and middle finger on his forehead; he brought his arm down and gave Baba his trademark grin.

"Sorry I'm late; had a bit of trouble with my tie," he said with a laugh.

Baba saw that Goku's tie was still messed up, so she hovered up to his neck and did his tie for him, "There, now can we continue?"

"Yes," Goku said with an apologetic smile.

Baba nodded and tapped her crystal ball, and beautiful, orchestrated music began playing from it. Goku stared down the aisle as the car door opened and Bulma stepped out. Goku's heart back flipped when his eyes fell upon his bride. She wore a beautiful white dress that flowed about her lightly. The veil covered her face, but Goku could still make out her bright, blue eyes behind its cover. Bulma's father came out of the car, followed by Gohan. Dr. Briefs hooked arms with his daughter and they began their walk down the aisle, while Gohan followed, holding the rings.

Bulma scanned the crowd, seeing the faces of all her friends looking at her. Roshi actually seemed to be normal, a big smile on his face as he watched Bulma walk down the aisle. She saw the Ox King had an equally large grin on his face, even Chi-Chi managed a slight smile. Bulma turned her head back to her groom, who stood up on the stage, a smile on his face, not his usual trademark grin, but a loving smile of someone who knows that he is about to marry someone that he will always love, forever and ever.

Dr. Briefs released his daughter's arm at the end of the stage, and squeezed her hand compassionately. Bulma looked to her father as he went and sat next to his wife. She turned back to the stage and stepped onto it, making her way to Goku's right side. He looked to her and took her hands in his.

"You look beautiful," he said softly.

Bulma just smiled and held onto her groom's hands.

Gohan jumped up onto the stage and stood behind his father, holding the rings.

Baba looked to Goku and Bulma and nodded, she then looked to the wedding guests, "We're gathered here today to witness the union of Son Goku and Bulma Briefs…"

Baba continued with her speech and then announced the bride and the groom were going to exchange vows.

Goku cleared his throat and hesitated, as if he didn't know how to start, but he eventually sighed and began, "Bulma Briefs, I met you by chance, on a rocky mountain road close to my first real home. You were the first person, besides my grandpa, that I had ever met. You needed me to help you in your quest to search for the dragon balls. You introduced me to new lands, new people, people that I now call friends. Who knew that one day I would come to love you this much? I love you, and I will always be there for you, through everything that comes our way."

There was a slight pause as Bulma took it in, her eyes watery and her voice quivering. She began, "Those years ago when I met you, I was looking for the dragon balls to wish for my prince charming, but I didn't know that I had already found him. Son Goku, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with but you, you are my everything. Goku, I love you with all of my heart, and I will always love you, no matter what."

Baba rubbed her hands together, "Let's get to the good stuff," she looked to Goku, "Do you, Son Goku, take Bulma Briefs to be your wife?"

Goku looked Bulma and his trademark grin crawled onto his face, "Uh-huh, yup!"

The crowd snickered quietly, but the noise quickly died down as Baba turned to Bulma.

"Bulma Briefs, do you take Son Goku as your husband?"

Bulma looked into Goku's dark, loving eyes, "Yup."

"The rings," the all seeing crone whispered to Gohan.

Gohan came up to Goku and handed him a ring and then he handed the other to Bulma. Goku slid the ring onto Bulma's ring finger, and then Bulma slid her ring onto Goku's ring finger.

"Now, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Son Goku" Baba turned to Goku, "you may now kiss the bride."

Goku reached over and lifted the veil from Bulma's face, and then he brought her in for a passionate kiss. The guests stood up and clapped excitedly, and some sport victory celebration WHOOPING came from Krillin and Yamcha, which only drew a small laugh from Bulma and her husband. Goku looked out over the crowd, a smile on his features, indeed, what he had heard was correct; his wedding day was one of the happiest moments of his life, and just by looking at her face, he knew that it was one of Bulma's happiest days as well. He continued to hold onto his new wife and listen as his friends cheered and clapped in celebration to this new beginning.

Goku's worry about the upcoming event that Piccolo had sensed has completely gone away. He knew that whatever it was that was going to happen that Bulma was always going to be there with him, cheering him on, telling him that everything will be fine. Goku knew that his future with Bulma could only make him stronger.

He looked to Bulma, into her blue eyes and he felt complete. Bulma too knew that this was it for her; her happy ending with the man she loved. She realized that she had left many things out of her vows that she now wanted to tell Goku, she wanted to tell him that she will always love him and that she will always be there at his side to help him along. She wanted to tell him that whatever happened in the near or far future that she would always be there for him. But as she looked into Goku's dark eyes, she realized she didn't have to tell him all of that, because he already knew.

Bulma almost laughed as did Goku, because both of them were thinking the same thing. At some point both of them had questioned if their relationship was right. They wondered how well it would work out. But as the two stood there hand in hand, they knew…

…it was meant to be.

**AN: **Well, that's all folks, I had a wonderful time writing this. I want to thank you all for the support and the reviews, I know I'm not the best author on the site, haha, but I'm glad you all took the time to read my story. I wrote this story because, as stated on my profile page, I had been reading through Dragonball Z book 8 for the eleven hundredth time and noticed that Bulma was pondering about Goku, which struck me as odd. I figured perhaps she likes him? So I checked back in the Dragonball series and noted that right before the 23rd tenkatichi budokai (or the world tournament) started Bulma sees Goku as an adult and says "Goku's become quite a man". And then I found great inspiration to write this story! I'm surprised I got it to be 24 chapters long (23 if you're not including the prologue) but I'm thinking it was because of my readers' support. I don't think I will be writing any DBZ stories anytime soon, but perhaps one day you will come on here and see that I added a new story.

I do not plan on making a sequel to this story. I've had people suggest a sequel but I really don't see it happening, sorry...

Thanks again for reading "Dragonball Z: Meant to Be"! ^_^


	25. UPDATE

I really need to make up my mind. I was skimming through my documents when I came across my Meant to Be story. I thought, what the hell, I'll give it a reread.

I told you I was not going to make a sequel, but damn it. I am going to! Look forward to seeing a sequel up soon.

Nickyjoet ^_^


End file.
